Kagome Inuzuka
by M0M0
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku Kagome was hit by a strange energy that turned her into a child and sent her to Naruto's world where the Inuzuka clan found and adopted her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!!! Not Inuyasha, or Naruto, or anything!!

Momo- new story i just had this idea for a new story so i'm working on it right now seeing as i am stuck in my first one due to low knowledge on Naruto Shippuden so until i know more i'm gonna try a new story. Hope you like it!

~Feudal Era~

Kagome looked over the village of Edo feeling the looming energy of darkness. "Something's going to happen… and it won't be good." Behind her stood the whole Inu group including the new additions of Sesshoumaru and Kouga, who brought their own warriors to help in the battle that they all knew was to come.

"Do not worry miko, we are stronger than that vile half breed, this Sesshoumaru knows that we will defeat the Hanyou, as long as we work together." Sesshoumaru stated moving to stand beside her, he rested a hand on her shoulder before they both turned to the group. "Jaken, take Rin and the villagers away with Ah Un." He ordered.

"And Shippo too!" Kagome added quickly as the imp groveled at Sesshoumaru's feet. Jaken glared at her but wisely kept his mouth shut as he ushered said company away. The villagers gave Ah Un a wide berth as they moved away.

The fighting group all gathered together as a dark cloud developed in front of them and out flew swarms of demons; everyone got weapons ready as Naraku stepped out grinning cockily at them. "So my enemies have all banded together. That makes the job of hunting you down very easy on me. Kukuku!" he laughed darkly as he looked over the growling demons and humans below him.

"NARAKU!!! You're going down!!" Inuyasha yelled enraged as he pulled out the tetsusaiga (sp?). Sango brandished Hiriakotsu (sp?) and Miroku held his staff in front of him, the rings clinking together. While Kagome gripped her bow tightly in one hand and a dagger in the other. The rest brandished their own weapons as Naraku sent the first wave at them.

Several hours later they were still fighting and wearing out while Naraku watched safely from the back. As the demon army fell he glanced to his side where a new minion stood watching with a cynical look on his pale face; he had long flaming red hair and purple eyes, dark green markings were under and above his eyes creating a mask around his eyes, he was tall and skinny wearing black and white fighting clothes and brown shoes. He was watching the fight calmly, more intently watching Kagome as she shot her arrows at oncoming demons. Naraku was distracted as both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lunged for him. He ducked out of the way as the brothers' blades whizzed over his head. He laughed and struck out with his tentacles and two wrapped around Kagome, and pulled her in front of him.

"Kagome!" the group yelled as they saw her struggle against the slimy grip. Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes bleeding red.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled baring his fangs and moving to lung only to freeze as Kagome cried out on pain as he tightened his hold around her waist and chest.

"Certainly; Kuchiku if you please." And with that Naraku threw her at the strange demon who clapped his hands together and spread them apart and between his hands appeared a dark blue portal and a beam of violet light shot out and hit Kagome hid air. She screamed in pain as it hit her, she glowed purple with her miko powers trying to help her. The surrounding group shouted in panic as Naraku disappeared through the portal. They watched as she began to shrink and was sucked into the portal.

~Kagome in Naruto's world next! Yay i know where i'm going with this story! Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A small brown haired boy was running around between the trees outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves with a small brown and white puppy, laughing as they played before a bright flash of light startled them the boy cried out and shielded his eyes as the puppy stepped in front of his crouched form whining. When the flash disappeared the boy looked up to see a small crumpled form lying on its side a few feet away. The puppy yipped and trotted over to the body and started nuzzling it. "What is it Akamaru?" the boy asked as he cautiously approached his companion, Akamaru whimpered and pawed at the form which groaned softly. The boy knelt down and looked at the person gasping when he saw that it was a small girl; she had waist length black hair, pale skin, and a heart shaped face. She wore a ripped black shirt and tight brown shorts and sandals, and she was clutching a dagger in her hand. He saw lacerations all over her arms and blood stains on her ripped shirt. He carefully shook her shoulder, "hey are you ok?" he asked as her eyes fluttered open and focused on him, her eyes were a clear and sparkling dark blue.

"Who are you?" she asked looking him over as Akamaru came over and nuzzled the boy.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Who are you?" he asked watching her eyes close.

"Kagome…" she whispered before falling back to sleep.

Kiba shook her shoulder again before looking around wildly, "H-help! Someone there's a girl here!" he shouted unwilling to leave her laying there to find help. After a few seconds of silence he looked back to her before looking to his companion. "Akamaru, run home and tell mom that I found a hurt girl I'm gonna carry her back. Get Hana to tell the hokage or someone." He said as he struggled to put the limo girl onto his back without hurting her any more.

Akamaru barked and took off running back to the compound. Kiba stood with Kagome on his back as he made his way carefully back home to get help for the smaller girl. As he reached the compound his mother and older sister, Hana, came running out to meet him. Quickly the girl was whisked away to the hospital to be examined while Kiba was questioned by his mother and the hokage.

"So Kiba, where did you find her, and do you know her name?" Sarutobi, the third hokage, as they sat in the hospital room.

"Yes sir, her name is Kagome, and I found her just outside the gates of the village."

"You went outside the village?!" Tsume shouted glowering at him from her place across from him. He cringed back in his chair looking down at his lap.

"Now mom, I'm sure he has a good explanation for it and you'll wake her up." Hana said trying to placate Tsume as she made to stand. Sure enough the girl whimpered and moved slightly in the bed; they all froze as a calming wave of energy enveloped them.

"What the heck was that?" Tsume asked focusing on the unconscious girl.

"Hm. I don't know, but I will look in to this; as of right now though we need to figure out where she is going to stay until we figure out where she is from." Sarutobi stated as he stood from his seat. Tsume looked over at the girl calmly she moved around to the other side of the bed and stroked the girl's hair as her ninken also approached the bed, Kuromaru nuzzled her hand and Kagome shifted and opened her eyes. the Inuzuka's froze watching the girl focus blue eyes onto the giant ninken, they expected her to scream and/or flinch away from the wolfish and battle scarred ninken but instead she giggled and lifted a bandaged arm to gently stroke the giant dog's muzzle. Tsume's eyes widened as Kuromaru's eye closed in bliss at the ministrations from the girl.

After a few seconds the hokage cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Kagome blinked and looked up at him shyly. He smiled, "hello, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I am the hokage here in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

She looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "Hi, I'm Kagome!" she said cheerfully smiling at him.

He smiled back, "do you know how you got here? Or your last name?" he asked calmly watching as her smile faded into confusion and deep thought before she looked up at him again,

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know…" she whispered looking at her curled hands in her lap. Tsume rested a hand on her small shoulder.

"That's alright, Sarutobi-sama, if it is alright I suggest she stay with us. That way we can keep an eye on her." Tsume said as she turned to face the smiling hokage.

"Of course Tsume, that will be wise; but I feel that since she does not know her last name she should take on a last name from here seeing as she will be living here, and if we find the family she will be able to return to her family." He said as he turned and left the room.

"I like her." Kuromaru stated as he sat beside the bed. They looked at him then to the yawning girl as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled back under the blankets.

"Well, how are her injuries?" Tsume asked, turning to her daughter.

"It says that she's healing very quickly, there aren't any life threatening injuries though some will scar due to the skin healing too fast to properly heal." She said lifting the chart to read. "Her energy is very odd; she seems to have another source of power other than chakra. I'm not sure what it is." She said facing her mother and brother. "I don't know when we could take her back to the compound, should someone stay with her? The Haimaru Brothers are still at the compound with the pups, and I have classes tomorrow so I can't mother. I'm sure we have to have someone stay with her; don't want her to panic if she wakes up alone."

"I'll stay here. Take Kiba home." Tsume said as she settled back into a chair with Kuromaru's head resting in her lap. Kiba opened his mouth to argue about going home but Hana smothered him, covering his mouth with her hand and nodded, dragging him out. Akamaru followed shortly after with a quick look at the occupant of the bed.

Kuromaru chuckled slightly, "the pups seem quite fond of this little runt already wouldn't you agree?"

Tsume sighed but smiled as she knuckled his ear, "yes I think so too. Let's see how much potential this girl has when she grows with time." And with that the two fell silent, watching over Kagome as she slept.

Momo- yay another chapter! hope you liked it, sorry these are so small but it's going to get longer i promise! Anyways, please review!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Ages-

Kiba- 6

Kagome-6

Naruto-6

Hana- 12 (I don't know the age difference so I'm guessing. Sorry!)

"Kagome, Kiba, slow down!" Hana shouted as she and Tsume watched the two run around in front of them with Akamaru. They ignored her as they continued to run around each other, laughing happily.

"I remember you were excited your first day at the academy too, besides no one is around to see them romp around. When we get closer they will come back." Tsume said as she watched Kagome lift Akamaru and spin around with him before running away from Kiba as he tried to retrieve his companion. "I believe it would be wise to find Kagome a partner."

Hana looked at her in surprise, "you think one would accept her? She is not part of the clan by blood, she won't be able to communicate with it the way we can."

"I believe we will let her decide that; but I have a mission that must be attended to right after the entrance assembly."

"Yes mother. Should I find her a partner then?"

Tsume opened her mouth to reply when Kiba and Kagome ran back to them, "does Kagome really get a partner like Akamaru?"

"We will see." Tsume stated calmly and nearly stumbled when both kids hugged her and bounced excitedly up and down. Kuromaru chuckled at her bewildered expression, "well what about letting her choose one of Aoi's first pups?"

"Ah, good choice; but it will still need to wait until I return from my mission."

"Ah!" both Kiba and Kagome whined before they came into view of the academy. There were kids running around surrounded by family members; they forgot their disappointment and happily ran toward the groups of running kids. Kiba pulled Kagome along toward a group of laughing children. Kiba grinned at two girls, one blond haired and the other was pink; the pink haired girl was hiding behind the blond. The others were a chubby little boy with swirled cheeks, a black haired boy in a large white coat, and a boy with his black hair stuck up in a spiky pony tail. "Hey, I'm Kiba and this is my sister Kagome, wanna play?"

"Sure." They said and they all went further from the parents to play.

Kagome was running around being chased the blond introduced as Ino, and Sakura when she looked over her shoulder back to the chasers. She wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a taller boy" she fell back with a huff. "Ow!" she rubbed her back and looked up at a dark haired boy with black eyes who looked down at her, "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized as she got up. An older woman came over looking at her in concern and knelt beside her to help her up,

"Oh my, are you alright? Sasuke, where are your manners, apologize." She said looking back to the boy.

"No, it was my fault ma'am; I'm sorry." Kagome said as she took the offered hand and stood, she looked behind her to see Ino and Sakura standing a good ways away giggling together; she looked back to the kind woman and saw a dark man and another boy move closer.

"What's your name, sweety?" the woman asked smiling calmly.

Kagome grinned at her, "I'm Kagome Inuzuka!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Mikoto Uchiha." She said smiling gently, "and this is my husband Fugaku, and oldest son Itachi. Sasuke don't be rude, introduce yourself." She said turning her attention to the boy beside her.

"I'm Sasuke!" he said grinning at her.

Kagome smiled and turned just in time to see Kiba about to jump on her. He straightened up looking innocent. "C'mon chibi-chan we need to get back to mom and nee-chan.

"Ok, bye, bye!" she called back to the Uchiha family as Kiba dragged her away; she noticed a shock of bright blond hair close to the tree where they passed earlier, she stopped wanting to investigate but Kiba tugged her along despite her protests. "Explore later, we have to be over there!" he said she pouted but allowed him to tug her along.

They reached their family just as a tall, tanned man stood in front of the gathering. He had a scar over his nose and black hair. "Hello and welcome to all new coming students, my name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your instructor for your years of academy." He said brightly looking over the group, now I would like all students to follow me to our classroom. And with that all the kids waved and hugged their families good bye and followed Iruka.

~lunch time~

"I can't believe nii-chan left me to hang out with his friends." Kagome muttered as she stomped her way towards the swings carrying her bento in clenched fists. She looked over to the tree and saw again that bright yellow hair. She heard a sniffle and growl which made her stop and focus on the boy crouched over on a swing sitting sideways. She frowned and made her way over to him; she stood in front of him unnoticed as he held his growling stomach. She thrust her bento under his nose making him start and look up at her wide eyed. "Here, I'm not really hungry; what's your name? I'm Kagome Inuzuka!" she asked as she plopped the box into his lap and sat leaning against the tree trunk beside him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Can I really have this?" he asked looking nervously at her as she smiled happily.

"Only if you'll be my friend!" he blinked slowly before a grin spread across his face.

"Sure, thanks!" and with that he opened her lunch box and gobbled it. When he finished he looked back to her seeing her watching the leaves above them and humming to herself, "so you're an Inuzuka?" he asked drawing her attention.

"Yep! Me and Kiba-nii are really close!" she said smiling cheerfully, looking up at him from his place on the swing.

"Then where's your dog? I thought all that clan had dogs." He asked looking around her trying to spot a furry creature.

"I don't have one yet. I was found two years ago and momma Tsume adopted me into the Inuzuka clan." She said wrapping her arms around her legs looking thoughtfully at her feet.

"Adopted? But where are your real parents?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, I can't remember them; all I remember is the name Naraku and people shouting; then Kiba-nii and Akamaru finding me outside the village." She shuddered before looking back up at him. "We should get back to class, don't wanna get in trouble our first day!" and with that she jumped up fixing her big white coat and furry collar before she grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him back into the classroom to find a distraught Kiba outside the door looking frantic.

"Kagome! Where have you been?! I sent Akamaru to look for you but he couldn't find you!" he yelled grabbing her in a crushing hug.

"Nii-chan… I cant breathe!" she gasped struggling in his strangle hold as he bodily dragged her into the room. Naruto trailed after them looking happier than outside. Kiba finally dropped her in a seat before he sat beside her. Naruto moved to go to the back before Kagome patted the seat beside her; he grinned and sat down "Kiba-nii, this is Naruto! He's my new friend!"

Kiba looked him over before he grinned and waved; before they could start talking Iruka came in and resumed the class.

~after school~

Hana was waiting for them with the Haimaru Brothers all around her. They barked as the two came into view and Hana waved them over.

"Hey Nee-chan!" they chorused grinning as they hugged her.

She ruffled Kiba's wild hair smiling. "Hey guys, so how was your first day?"

"It was awesome! We made lots of friends!" Kiba said as the ninken group licked him.

"I only made one but he's really nice!" Kagome said and she scratched one of the ninken's ears.

"Oh? And who is this friend, Kagome-chan?"

"His name is Naruto, and he's really happy, we ate lunch together!"

"Well that's nice." She said as they made it to the compound, "go do your homework and then we'll work on some kunai target practice!" she said as they ran for their room (they share a room since they're still young).

They worked together on their homework and before dinner Hana took them out behind the compound and set up targets for them to practice their aim with. "No Kagome hold it like this; your angle of throwing is off when you hold it like that." She said gently resetting Kagome's grip on the kunai. Kiba laughed as he watched looking cocky gaining his sister's attention, "don't you look so smug Kiba, your aim is worse than Kagome's." she said grinning when his expression faltered. Kagome giggled before she turned back to her own target.

"Shut up Chibi-chan!" he growled throwing his kunai at her target knocking her shot off course.

"Hey! That was mean!" Kagome shouted pouting.

"Now, now; both of you stop it." Hana growled snagging a hold of both kids' gray shirt collars as they lunged at each other.

"Leggo!!" Kiba shouted struggling in her grasp. Kagome just hung there with her arms folded over her flat chest, waiting to be set down. Hana grinned and dropped her in order to put Kiba in a head lock.

They soon returned to practicing until it got too dark to see the targets. Hana smiled calmly and grabbed both of them one of her ninken allowed Kagome to ride on his back on the way into the compound. "I'll get dinner put together while you two wash up." The two nodded and ran off for the bathroom. Kagome made it first and slammed the door in Kiba's face causing him to howl in enraged pain as he clutched his nose. They argued when she came out wet headed and he rushed in but afterwards they walked together laughing and playfully shoving each other on their way to the kitchen.

"Chibi-chan!"

"Doggy-boy!"

"Chibi-chan!"

Doggy-boy!"

"Alright you two enough, eat your food. I already fed Akamaru with the Haimaru brothers." Hana stated as she sat bowls of stew and a few slabs of steak on a plate for them. The siblings grinned at each other before they dug into their food with quick thanks to their sister for making it.

They ate and sat around the table talking about their day and such, Hana had worked on her healing scrolls and such as well as taking care of the compound and ninken. They stayed up for hours laughing together about their day and getting happy thinking about Kagome getting a ninken companion by the weekend. After they talked and Kagome and Kiba started yawning Hana called it a night and they all went to bed.

Momo- well, what do ya think? Hope you liked it! Please review. Oh and for my previous fans I apologize but I have taken Naruto's twin Kagome down for rewriting and revising. It will be replaced at a later time. *Bows repeatedly* I am so sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

"Momma! Welcome back! How did your mission go?" Kagome asked as both she and Kiba ran out of the house to embrace Tsume's legs as she entered the compound. Hana was walking behind them with a calm smile on her face as she watched Tsume pat the kids on their heads.

"It went well, nothing out of the ordinary or overly difficult; how was your first two weeks in the academy?" she asked hugging Hana as they all moved into the house.

"Great! We made lots of friends and we're learning lots, only Kagome is in a girls class too instead of my class for one day and that's no fun." Kiba stated as they moved into the living room and sat together on the couch with Akamaru in his lap and Kuromaru and the brothers laying around them.

"Is that so? Well Kagome what are you learning away from your brother?"

"Flower arrangement was this week and introducing ourselves to each other, and-"

"Falling over her own feet without me there to catch her!" Kiba interrupted her grinning as he poked her side.

"That only happened once! And it was a tree root!" she growled glaring at him and trying to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks.

"Alright you two enough; Kagome why don't you go get ready to head to the kennels to pick your partner." Hana and Tsume smiled as Kagome's eyes widened and excitement radiated off of her as she dashed down the hall, disappearing into hers and Kiba's room to get ready.

"I didn't think she could move that fast when she isn't being chased." Hana said laughing. Kiba was bouncing in his seat obviously anxious to see his sister get a companion like Akamaru.

Afterwards they all headed to the kennels, which more resembled stalls in a barn to kennels, they entered and listened to the small yips and woofs from the occupants. Kagome hopped around trying to see everything at once until a small pack of puppies came charging out of a stall. Tiny balls of black and brown jumped around her yipping until Tsume growled they stopped and lined up in a row, out of the stall another puppy stumbled out trying to stand as straight as the rest of them. It was smaller and pure white. Kagome immediately focused on this puppy. She looked to her mother who nodded smiling and she squealed softly before reaching out and lifting the white puppy up to look at it. It barked wagging a curled over tail as it tried to lick her nose. It had pretty amber eyes that practically glowed against its white fur.

"I think I'll call you Inuyasha!" she said giggling when the newly dubbed Inuyasha yipped and licked her face.

"Cool name, chibi-chan!" Kiba said as he approached with Akamaru draped on his head. Akamaru jumped down and nuzzled Inuyasha's fur as Kagome set the pup down, the two sniffed each other wagging until Inuyasha backed away growling and wagging his tail. He jumped at Akamaru nipping at his floppy ears. Kuromaru sat beside Tsume as they watched the pups' play he chuckled as Inuyasha jumped on top of Akamaru startling the older pup and knocking him over. Kagome intervened when Akamaru pulled on Inuyasha's ear making the pup yelp; she snatched the whimpering pup and stroked the abused ear, and cooing to him.

"That's a nice name Kagome. But what made you think of it?" Hana asked as she knelt to look at the pup clutched in the smaller girl's arms.

Kagome looked up at her thoughtfully, "it just came to me, like I'd said it before." She said looking down at Inuyasha who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Well I think that's it for today let's get back to the house for lunch eh?" Tsume said smiling at the other pups in the stall as they returned to their mother, Aoi, who wagged her tail and rested her head as the pups curled around her.

They ate sandwiches and Kagome dragged Kiba outside with a fast good bye to their sister and mother as they rushed out. Inuyasha and Akamaru ran after them yipping trying to get them to wait. "What energy so soon after lunch." Tsume stated as she stroked Kuromaru's fur. Hana sighed but smiled as she picked up the plates.

"C'mon Kiba-nii! I wanna find Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun!" Kagome shouted as she dragged Kiba down the street.

"Kagome, do you even know where they are?" he asked pulling her to a stop as Akamaru and Inuyasha caught up with them. Inuyasha was panting slightly, unused to such exercise yet.

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet, "well Sasuke-kun should be at his home; but I think Naruto should be in the park." She said looking embarrassed before she picked Inuyasha up and cuddled him.

Kiba looked around smirking. "Well we're closer to the Uchiha compound than the park, so let's go visit him first." Kagome nodded becoming cheerful again and she walked passed him before he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back to him curiously. "It's that way Chibi-chan." He said laughing as her face heated up again; but she stuck her head in the air and strutted passed him going the right way. He laughed and followed after her with Akamaru's barking laughter joining with his own.

When they reached the Uchiha district his laughter had faded and now the siblings stood, staring in awe at the tall buildings behind the gate way into the district. "W-what are we supposed to do? I mean it's so big; would we be in trouble for going in without permission?" Kagome asked nervously holding Inuyasha closer.

"Course not. C'mon you wanted to show Inuyasha to Sasuke right? Let's go." Kiba said grabbing her arm and pulling her in. they walked down the street looking around in awe at all the houses and little shops scattered down where they walked.

They saw an elderly woman standing in front of one building sweeping. She stopped and looked at them kindly as they gulped; she waved to the smiling before she set the broom she was using against a wall and crouched before them. "Hello dears; can I help you with something?" she asked kindly.

Kiba nodded and moved slightly in front of Kagome, "yeah we're looking for Sasuke do you know where he is?"

"Ah, you must be his friends from the academy; yes he should be home. Just follow this road a ways and the largest house will be his home." She said holding out a sweet pastry each.

They nodded and smiled, "thank you ma'am." Kagome called as they continued walking. They reached the large head home and stared wide eyed at the door. They slowly moved closer and stopped there looking nervous.

"Well go ahead Kags, knock. You're the one who wanted to come." Kiba said pushing her forward.

"What?! Why me?" she yelped pushing back, dropping Inuyasha as she shoved her brother. They struggled for a second before the door rattled open. They both froze and looked up to see the tall boy Itachi standing there looking down at them, wearing an ANBU suit.

"Mother I believe Sasuke has visitors." He called over his shoulder before he brushed passed the two and left.

A second later there stood the tall woman Kagome had met on their first day. She smiled down at them as she wiped her soap covered hands on her apron, "hello dears are you here to see Sasuke?"

"Yes ma'am. I got by ninken partner yesterday and I wanted them to meet!" Kagome said lifting a dazed Inuyasha up to Mikoto's face.

"Aw isn't he cute!" she cried reaching to stroke his fur, he let out a tiny growl and bared his teeth at her.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome growled tugging his scruff; Inuyasha quieted and reluctantly let Mikoto pat his head before she turned back into the house.

"Sasuke! Your friends are here!" she called, they heard hurried footsteps pounding down the hallway and soon after they saw Sasuke run up to them looking surprised.

"Hey, what are you guys here for?" he asked looking surprised. Mikoto nudged him sighing before she gently pushed him outside and closed the door after him.

Undaunted Kagome showed him Inuyasha, "I told you I'd show you my ninken partner as soon as I got him so here he is! His name is Inuyasha!" she said smiling proudly

"Oh, that's nice. So I guess I've been kicked out of the house so what do you want to do?" he asked walking beside Kagome with Kiba on her other side with his hands behind his head and Akamaru seated on top of his head.

"I wanna find Naruto and show him Inuyasha too. And then we can all go practice our aiming for weapons class." Kagome said missing the frown that Sasuke wore at the mention of the blond boy. Kiba saw though and watched him out of the corner of his eye as they walked down the street. They reached the park and Kagome ran ahead of them, Inuyasha had been walking beside her and he barked, chasing after her. The boys watched her run around laughing with her new partner; that was until she spotted the excitable blond walking into the park with a mischievous grin on his face. "Naruto-kun!" Kagome shouted running toward him with Inuyasha running at her heals.

Naruto turned at the sound of his voice just in time o be tackled to the ground, "Oof! Oh hey Kaggy-chan!" He said happily as she laughed and got off of him. He noticed Inuyasha standing beside Kagome with his head cocked to the side; he turned his head mimicking the puppy and squinting his eyes, "who's puppy Kaggy?" he asked pointing at Inuyasha.

"That's my ninken partner, Inuyasha!" she said proudly as Kiba and Sasuke came up.

"Cool, you finally got your partner!" he exclaimed leaning closer to Inuyasha grinning hugely. Inuyasha barked at him looking curious. "So what made you name him Inuyasha?"

"I dunno it just came to me. I thought it was a good name." she said lifting Inuyasha into her arms to cuddle into his fur.

"So what do you wanna do? Hey guys." He said noticing Kiba and Sasuke for the first time, he waved then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Well how about we practice-"

"He went this way, come on! We'll catch that brat this time!" they all looked around and spotted several jonin searching their way down the street.

"Oh crap! See you guys! I was never here!" Naruto shouted to them as he took off running in the opposite direction of the search party.

"I wonder what he did this time." Kagome thought aloud. Looking interested as the jonin ran past her.

"Don't get any ideas Kagome; you got in major trouble last time you joined in his prank!" Kiba shouted looking angry.

Sasuke at her sharply, "you helped him prank someone?"

"Yeah we just scared people from hiding and stuff. It was fun!" she said cheerfully.

Kiba flicked her nose, "yeah and you got in trouble with Hana, and Iruka-sensei."

Kagome whimpered rubbing her abused nose and pouting. "So should we just explore the area? Since we hardly go anywhere together let's just hang out!" Kagome said standing up and smiling at Sasuke ignoring her angry brother.

"Fine." Kiba and Sasuke said looking bored. And they all walked around the park then moving toward the center of the village, with Kagome leading.

They kept walking happily chatting about school, they kept walking until they reached the shopping district and Kagome got excited, seeing a short blackish purple haired girl walking before a taller boy with long black hair. "Hinata-chan! Over here!" she shouted waving her arms above her head trying to gain the girl's attention.

Hinata and the boy looked up at her shouts and Hinata waved, smiling as she moved to intercept the small group's line of travel. The boy followed calmly observing the group. "H-hello Kagome-chan, Kiba-kun, and Sasuke-san. H-how are you?" she stuttered coming to a stop in front of Kagome.

"We're good, who's this?" Kagome asked smiling up at the boy; she focused with interest on his milky eyes, so like Hinata's

"O-oh this is my cousin Neji-oniisan." She said smiling nervously.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you Neji-kun! I'm Kagome Inuzuka!" she said bowing slightly and smiling up at him.

"Hm. Hinata-san, we need to finish our job then return to the compound." He said to Hinata still looking at Kagome, analyzing her closely.

"Y-yes, Neji-niisan." She stuttered, "bye everyone. See you in class Kagome-chan." Kagome waved them off and Kiba sighed, watching Sasuke scowl at Neji's back.

"Kagome have you seen enough? We need to start heading back home." Kiba said crossing his arms. Sasuke snorted when Kagome pouted,

"Ok, come on Sasuke-kun we'll walk with you back to the Uchiha district!" she happily turned around and they moved back towards said district.

They reached it and waved Sasuke through the gates and turned going back home. "That was an awesome day! It was fun seeing Hinata and meeting Neji-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're too cheerful Chibi-chan!" he said as they entered their house.

"We're home!" Kagome shouted happily, ignoring Kiba's jibe about her cheerfulness.

Momo- Yay! Chapter four is up! Lemme know what you all think please! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ages-

Kiba-10

Kagome-10

Sasuke-10

Naruto-10

Neji-11

Hana-20

Kagome was walking down the street with Inuyasha trotting beside her. She was kicking at the dirt with her arms crossed having been left behind by her brother as he went off to pull a major prank with Naruto that she had been too busy studying to participate in. "I can't believe they couldn't wait for me! I only had a scroll and a half left to write!" she growled stomping her foot. Inuyasha huffed in agreement from her side before he stopped and turned his head this way and that. Kagome stopped with him and turned to face Neji as he moved to walk beside her. "Oh hi Neji-kun, what's up?"

"Why are you walking around without you brother?"

Kagome huffed, "he left me at home to study while he went off pranking with Naruto-kun. Where's Hinata-chan?"

"She had a private lesson with her father today." Ha said continuing down the path.

"Oh, well do you wanna hang out?" she asked hopefully, looking up at him with small puppy eyes.

Neji raised an eye brow at her. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. What are you thinking of doing?"

"I don't know I was just planning on walking Inuyasha and going to train for a bit." She said shrugging she picked Inuyasha up and hugged him.

"That's fine I shall accompany you. It's not wise for you to be wondering around alone."

"Ok, but I'm never alone! Inuyasha is always with me!" she said happily scratching the ninken behind his ears.

"Kagome?" the two turned to see Sasuke standing there glaring at the Hyuga.

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun! What's up?" Kagome asked smiling at him before she saw his expression.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" he asked turning his attention her.

"I was taking Inuyasha for a walk and Neji-kun offered to join me. Wanna come too?" she asked hopeful.

"Hn, I believe you brother was looking for you earlier." He said crossing his arms.

"Really? Where'd you see him?" she asked focusing her full attention on Sasuke, not noticing the cold look Neji was giving him.

"That barbeque place down the street. He should still be there; he was eating with Shikamaru and Choji."

"Oh! Thanks Sasuke-kun, bye Neji-kun I'll see you around!" and with that she left both boys standing there glaring at each other.

"Stay away from her Hyuga." Sasuke growled, watching Kagome run down the street.

"And if I don't? What then will you do?" he asked sneering at him.

Sasuke glared at him darkly, "just stay away." And with that hanging in the air Sasuke turned away and walked back in the direction of the Uchiha district. Neji glanced down the street before he continued on his way.

--

Kagome ran down the street with Inuyasha running at her heals she saw Kiba exiting the barbeque stand and started waving her arms, "Kiba-nii!" she yelled before she yelped, tripping over her feet, she fell forward and rolled head over heels a few feet coming to a stop in front of her brother's feet.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he pulled her up looking all over her trying to find injury.

"Ow…" she mumbled, squinting her eyes closed as she rubbed her head before shoving her brother off. "I'm fine Kiba-nii." He sighed in relief before she smacked him on his chest. "You left me alone all day just to play a stupid prank with Naruto-kun! I hope nee-san punishes you good!"

He looked stunned before he grinned and ruffled her black hair. She pouted slightly crossing her arms. "Heh heh, sorry chibi-chan; I didn't think it'd mean that much to you. You can come next time though if you want." He said laughing. She perked up, before turning to stroked the yipping Akamaru at her feet.

"Hello Akamaru. How are you, did they get in a lot of trouble with their prank?" she asked lifting the brown and white dog in her arms. He barked wagging his tail.

Kiba pouted, "Hey, who's side are you on?"

"The winning side obviously!" Kagome said laughing. Kiba sighed before grabbing Inuyasha up, "give me back Akamaru, or you ain't getting your pup back."

Kagome pouted but held Akamaru out to him. He snatched him but ignored her expectant arms awaiting the return of Inuyasha. Instead he held the pure white pup up above her head by the scruff; she jumped trying to reach him only to have him lifted out of reach. "Inuyasha!" she shouted reaching for him. He started wiggling furiously slipping around in Kiba's grip and he managed to worm around and latch onto the boy's fingers. Kiba yelped and let him go he fell right into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"That was dirty you little runt!" Kiba growled glaring at Inuyasha who just blinked up at him from the safety of Kagome's arms.

"Inu-chan isn't a runt!" Kagome said rubbing her cheek into the ninken's fur, as they started walking back towards their home.

"Fine, your right, but you two are made for each other; you're both so puny you can work great as a team." Kiba said laughing he didn't notice when Kagome stuck her foot out in front of him. He fell with a shout of surprise.

"Have a nice fall aniki?" Kagome asked innocently over her shoulder as she kept walking.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny chibi-chan. Any idea if mom is home or did she have another mission?" he asked getting back on his feet and moving with her into the court yard.

"Yeah she had a patrolling mission so nee-san is waiting for us at home and I promised to help her clean up since I didn't think you'd be around much." Kagome said running ahead of him laughing as he tore after her.

She managed to get the door open before he tackled her. And that's how Hana found them a few minutes later; Kiba had Kagome in a headlock and she had a mouth full of his jacket sleeve and hands pulling on one leg and his hair, both were growling as their ninken partners sat watching them. Hana laughed as she pulled them apart.

"Alright you two, thanks Kaggy-chan for bringing him home to help. Kiba, you're in charge of cleaning the rooms; and Kagome will help me make dinner." She pulled them apart and hauled Kagome into the kitchen ignoring both of their protests. The rest of the evening was spent working on their sister appointed chores.

Momo- I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been really sick all week and swamped with college assignments. I hope that it won't take me this long to update again. I am so sorry again that it took so long. Please review!! *puppy eyes* pretty please with sugar and candy on top!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ages

Kiba-12

Kagome-12

Sasuke-12

Naruto-12

Rest of group-12

Neji-13

"Ok class time for your final exam. I will call you individually into the next room." Iruka said in front of the class raising his voice over the rising excited whispers and voices that grew at his words. Kagome was bouncing in her seat beside Kiba and Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were seated behind her, Sasuke looked indifferent and Naruto looked between nervous and excited as they listened to the order.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and Kagome Inuzuka, numbers 5 and 6; Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, numbers 7 and 8; Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, numbers 9 and 10…."

"Good luck Hinata-chan! I know you'll do great!" Kagome whispered before their numbers were called to go to the next room for the final. The siblings entered the next room to find Iruka sitting beside another instructor behind a table covered with leaf headbands.

"Kiba please show us your shadow clone jutsu first." Iruka said directing him into the middle of the room.

Kiba nodded and moved through the hand signs shouting "shadow clone jutsu!" and beside him in a puff of smoke there stood a perfect copy. Both grinned and high fived each other looking triumphant; the instructors got up and moved around the two Kibas and inspected them.

"Very good Kiba; you pass." Iruka said smiling in congratulations as he handed Kiba a leaf headband. "Kagome if you please."

Kagome approached and stood in front of the table, she followed through with the hand signs and a puff of smoke erupted behind her and as it cleared another Kagome stood beside her. The both smiled proudly. The instructors inspected it and congratulated her and handed her a headband.

"Yes!!!" She yelled jumping up and down excitedly Inuyasha was right beside her barking happily, she hugged her brother who laughed and dragged her out Akamaru followed after them calmly with a big doggy grin on his face.

They returned to the room and came face to face with Naruto. "Well, how'd you do?!" he asked grinning expectantly at the two while Sasuke calmly stood and moved over to stand waiting to leave the room to take his own final. Kagome brandished her headband happily, and Kiba just held his out for him to see with his usual cocky grin. "Cool!!!" Naruto breathed out happily, "I'm gonna go get mine now, believe it!" he shouted throwing up his fist as he strutted by.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Kagome called to his back, "god luck to you too Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he passed them and shut the door.

"Arrogant son of a-"

"Kiba-nii, don't even finish that!" Kagome growled moving to sit beside Hinata. "Hi Hinata-chan how are you?"

"F-fine Kagome-chan. C-congratulations o-on passing." She stuttered smiling.

Kagome smiled and clapped a hand on her back, "thanks Hina-chan, but you're gonna pass too, and probably do better than I did! I know, Inuyasha will go with you! He's great for support! Inuyasha come!" she called the inu away from Akamaru while Kiba was chatting with Shikamaru. Both ninken leapt into her lap and she lifted Inuyasha toward Hinata.

Hinata blinked wide eyed as she stared into Inuyasha's face as he wagged his tail. "I-I c-couldn't take your f-friend a-away. I'll b-be f-fine." She stuttered patting his white head. Inuyasha barked contentedly and settled into her lap.

"Don't worry about it! Besides Inu-chan likes you!" she said patting the shy girl's shoulder as she cuddled Akamaru.

It was then that Kiba came over and grabbed Akamaru away from her and reset him on his head. "Stop stealing Akamaru, you have your own ninken now!" he growled looking annoyed.

Kagome ignored him and smiled at Shino who was standing against the wall looking bored. "Hey Shino-kun! Wanna come hang out with us till you go? It must be boring just standing by yourself!" she called waving him over. He turned and looked at her from behind his sunglasses and pushed himself off the wall.

She happily moved closer to Hinata to make room for him but he just leaned against the desk so she moved back to give Hinata room. Sakura and Ino stayed back with the Sasuke Fan Club members whispering about their new plans for watching 'their' Sasuke-kun.

Kagome joked around with Choji about how much he could eat at the barbeque stand in ten minutes, and she tried to get Shino to take off his jacket and sunglasses. Come on Shino-kun… just for a second! At least take off the stupid sunglasses!!" she ordered snatching at them quickly. Shino dodged her swipe and the next one without saying a word. She jumped up and continued to snatch at his glasses while Kiba laughed. "Please! Just once and I won't bug you again, promise!!"

Finally he stopped her with a hand pressing her back by her forehead. "Fine." She froze looking up eagerly as he slowly raised his hand, pulled his sunglasses off slowly. Everyone looked on in interest, he lowered them. His eyes were closed calmly and he slipped them back up his nose.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted indignantly up into his face.

"You said you wouldn't bother me again if I took them off. You said nothing about whether or not my eyes had to be open." He stated calmly and held up a hand as she opened her mouth to protest. "You also said that if I removed them you would not bother me again about it." And with that he turned and rested again with his back to the wall. The door opened and in stepped Naruto and Sasuke, completely sidetracking Kagome in her pursuit of Shino.

"How'd you guys do?" Kagome asked immediately attentive to Naruto's downcast look. Sasuke snorted and without comment he moved back to his seat. Kagome patted Naruto's back as he sat heavily and pouted, "don't worry Naru-kun I'll help you after class n we can ask Iruka-sensei to retest you in the morning! You will pass!" she said still cheerful, he looked at her hopefully.

"Really? You'll help me do the shadow clone technique?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Definitely! Kiba-nii can tell nee-san that I'll be home late and we can go to the park and practice!" she said smacking him on the back.

He perked up greatly and grinned at her. "Thanks Kagome-chan!"

"Hey! How bout asking me before telling people that I'll do something for you?!" Kiba said annoyed as he hovered over his sister.

"Aw c'mon Kiba-nii Naruto-kun needs help! Please?" she begged adding a pout and puppy eyes complete with big fat tears.

Kiba sighed painfully, "fine, but not too late cause I'm sure they'll wanna celebrate our graduation from the academy tonight."

"Yes mommy!" she said grinning with her hands behind her back faking innocents.

Kiba scowled playfully before he grabbed her in a head lock making her squirm and whine, "Naruto, help!" she called pleadingly, Naruto laughed and jumped Kiba, pulling his fur lined hood down over his eyes.

"Oi!" Kiba shouted letting Kagome go, they started a game of run away from Kiba, laughing until Naruto was tripped and sent tumbling into Kagome. Both lay in a crumpled heap below the desk where Sasuke sat, dazed and embarrassed about their positions, Naruto was on top of Kagome straddling her waist. They stayed like that for a second catching their breaths when an arm reached down and threw Naruto away. Looking around confused Kagome saw Sasuke sit back and glare at Naruto from his new place crumpled by the wall beside the door as Hinata and Shino entered followed by Iruka.

Hinata gasped and helped Naruto up stuttering out questions on what happened and if he was alright.

"Alright everyone, congratulations on graduating, I have assigned your teams; do to the uneven number of students we either have a four man squad instead of the usual three man squad." They all settled into seats and focused their whole attention onto Iruka. "I will tell you all the squads tomorrow so you are all dismissed for the day."

They looked at eachother sulkily before they took off out the doors.

"Alright let's get practicing Naruto!" Kagome shouted grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him out the door.

To Be Continued….

Momo-hehehe! Sorry bout that but I'm not sure exactly who Kagome is gonna be teamed with right now so you'll hafta wait till I figure it out. But hey it's a chapter! Please review, and give me ideas!! Pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome, you can't just barge in on Naruto like this!" Kiba shouted pulling against Kagome as she struggled into the rundown apartment building that Naruto lives in.

"But you heard Iruka-sensei, and you saw how hurt he was! What if Naruto-kun was hurt too?!" she shouted pulling against her brother, Akamaru, and Inuyasha. Both ninken were pulling on her pant legs and Kiba was pulling on her arm. Finally losing patience he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off her feet at the entrance of the apartment. She stopped struggling as the door opened, they all froze seeing Naruto standing there watching them surprised. "Oh good morning Naruto-kun!" Kagome said smiling up at him.

"Good morning; but what are you doing here?" he asked grinning at them.

"Oh well we heard you got in trouble and were in a fight with one of the instructors. So we came to see how you were." Kagome stated smiling at him.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "You… you were worried about me?" he asked surprised blinking at both of them.

Kagome frowned at his surprised expression. "Of course we were! We're your friends!" she exclaimed smiling at him, Inuyasha even nuzzled his leg in agreement to her statement. "Now let's go find out our squads!" she said throwing up a hand and grabbing both boys' arms.

They made it to the academy and into the class room. "I hope we're on the same team Kaggie-chan!" Naruto said grinning at her before he moved into his regular seat beside Sasuke.

"Yeah that'd be fun!" she said as she sat down next to Hinata, "morning Hina-chan!"

"M-morning Kagome-chan." She said softly before they both heard the sound of a stampede coming.

Kagome stared at the door as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka came charging in. "I won Ino-pig, I get to sit by Sasuke-kun!"

"No way Bill-Board-Brow!!!"

"Ino-pig!!"

"Bill-board-Brow!"

"Ino-pig!!"

"Bill-board-Brow!"

"Ino-pig!!!"

"Bill-board-Brow!!!"

"QUIET!!!" Kagome shouted glaring at both of them as they shoved each other. She turned to see Naruto squatting in front of Sasuke glaring at him. "Naruto maybe you shouldn't-"

She watched in slow motion as the boy sitting in the seat in front of the two boys leaned back and bumped into Naruto making him fall forward. Kagome watched wide eyed as Naruto fell into a lip lock with Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino gasped in horror while Kiba and Kagome laughed, Hinata was wide eyed and blushing as they watched Naruto and Sasuke gag and sputter. "Oh my god that was hilarious!!!" Kiba gasped clutching his sides, Kagome was laughing so hard tears were falling.

Iruka chose that time to enter the room. "Alright everyone it's time for me to assign three man squads; now due to the fact that we have an uneven number of students there will be a four man squad." He said calmly.

Kagome and Kiba shifted closer together, "Don't worry Kags, it doesn't matter if we're on different teams, I will keep you safe sis." Kiba whispered determinedly.

"Aniki, you act like I'm some untrained child, I'm a ninja too now!" Kagome said equally determined.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," cheerful faced Naruto and upset Sakura, "and Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?! Why do I have to be stuck with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted angrily.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched, "Because the dead last in the class was paired with the top of the class in order to level out the team. Now team 8 will be comprised of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kagome Inuzuka."

"Yes!!" Kiba and Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Aww!" Naruto sat back pouting. Kagome, Kiba and Hinata were cheerfully celebrating while Shino sat quiet.

"Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

"No! I'm stuck with those two?!" Ino whined glancing at her new teammates dejectedly.

"Alright now the jonin instructors will come in and get you as they come I'll leave it to them. Good luck everyone!" he said smiling at them as he gathered his folder and left the room with a last wave.

The ten rookie friends waited around for team leaders to arrive, chatting about their hopes for the future. Finally Asuma Sarutobi came to get team ten. Ino followed behind her teammates with limp shoulders.

"Bye Ino!" Kagome called waving good bye to her. She was ignored as the door closed.

"Aw don't worry about it Chibi-chan." Kiba said patting her on the back as the door slid open again.

"Hello, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I will be team ten's instructor. If you will come with me." She said calmly looking them over and they all followed her. Kagome waved good bye to Naruto and Sasuke before the door closed. They followed their new teacher into the park behind the academy. "Now let's get to know each other. Let's hear it, what are your names, hobbies, dislikes and likes? You first dog boy."

"The name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, my hobbies are training with my sister and walking with Akamaru, dislikes would have to be cats, tofu and chores. Likes are training, pulling pranks and hanging with friends." He said grinning. Kurenai nodded turning and pointing to Shino.

"Shino Aburame, hobbies; training, exploring, researching insect species, no important likes or dislikes." He stated calmly with his hands remaining in his pockets.

"Alright, your turn Hyuga girl."

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga, my h-hobbies are r-reading and t-trying to become s-stronger, my l-likes are spending time w-with my friends, and tr-training to become s-stronger." She stuttered wringing her hands and staring at her lap.

Kagome patted her shoulder before speaking, "I am Kagome Inuzuka, my hobbies are reading, training, making friends, and walking with my partner Inuyasha and Kiba-nii; my likes are training with family and friends, sweets, and -"

"You like everything Chibi-chan, and don't have any dislikes." Kiba interrupted her.

"That's not true I do too have dislikes!"

"Oh yeah? Name one." He challenged crossing his arms in triumph.

Kagome frowned thinking hard for a second, "Oh! Spiders! I don't like spiders! Ha!" she shouted triumphantly pointing at her brother.

"Ookay, well this is an interesting group. We will be having a mission tomorrow. Be in training ground 8 by ten." And with that she disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"So that's it for the day?" Kagome asked out loud, the others shrugged.

"I guess. Do we want to train together?" Kiba asked looking around at them. Shino shrugged and Hinata looked undecided.

"We can't, Hana-neechan wanted us home to celebrate our new team. You guys are welcome to come!" Kagome said happily.

"I'm not able to join you." Shino stated as he stood and left.

"Oh ok see you tomorrow Shino-kun!" Kagome called out to him waving.

Hinata stood as well, "I can't either K-Kagome-chan. I-I'm sorry." She apologized and left with a soft good bye to both of them.

"Well then let's get home. Don't wanna keep neechan waiting." Kiba said pulling Kagome up. They headed back home to celebrate with their family.

Momo- well how'd I do? Sorry it took a while to type up. I appreciate all the ideas and help in my writing and hope for more ideas for future chapters! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ages:

Rookie group- 13 (including Kagome)

Kagome exited her room humming with Inuyasha romping at her heals. She went to her brother's room entering with a small knock to see him still asleep. He was sprawled on the bed with drool hanging from his mouth. Akamaru was camped out on his stomach. She smirked and crept over to him, she crouched, putting a finger to her lips for Inuyasha to keep quiet, seeing the ninken nod she grinned, inhaled deeply and leapt onto Kiba's slumped form shouting, "WAKEY WAKEY, RISE N SHAKEY!!"

"AHH, KAGOME! YOU RUNT!!" Kiba roared throwing her off as he surged up Akamaru yelped as he was nearly thrown across the room from his place atop Kiba, he bowled into Inuyasha and both ninken went rolling yelping in indignation as Kiba lunged for his laughing sibling.

"Ow, we have to go though! We're gonna be late n you wouldn't wake up!" she yelled struggling to extricate herself from Kiba's strangle hold as he rubbed his knuckles into her head and pulled her hair out of the tight bun she had put it into.

He dropped her when he heard that and looked out the window; he yelped in surprise and shoved her out of his room, "Give me a minute!"

Sighing Kagome stood up and returned to her room to pick up her shurikan holster and fix her now screwed up hair. She looked at her attire in the mirror, fixing her with coat (similar to Kiba's, except smaller and no hood, black fur lined collar and cuffs) and pulled up her brown cargo pants. She pulled her hair back into a bun with a blue ribbon just as her door was opened by Hana, "Morning nee-san!"

"Good morning Kagome, you woke your brother up this morning didn't you." She said coming in with a small smile seeing Kagome nod cheerfully. "Kagome, is it really wise for you to annoy your brother so much?"

"Uh huh! He wouldn't wake up so I had to!"

"But did you need to jump on him?" she asked smiling as Kagome giggled before opening her mouth to answer when Kiba interrupted.

"C'mon Kags." Kiba said poking his head into her room.

"Ok, bye nee-san!" Kagome called waving good bye to Hana as Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. They ran all the way to the bridge where they saw Shino and Hinata waiting around there, Shino was leaning against a tree trunk and Hinata was standing on the bridge. "Morning Shino-kun, Hinata-chan!" she called waving to them as they approached. Shino waved and Hinata stuttered out a good morning.

"So what's our mission for today?"

"We don't know yet. But Kurenai-sensei said to meet her and the team we are paired to work with on the bridge by ten." Shino said as he straightened up and turned to see the two staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed. "What?"

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say so much that didn't have anything to do with bugs!" Kiba exclaimed, Kagome nodded but smiled as he stiffened and pushed his sunglasses up his nose further.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Shino-kun!" she said laughing and hugging him making him go ramrod straight. Kiba laughed until a cleared throat behind him got everyone's attention. Kagome, who was hanging off Shino, looked behind her brother to see their sensei standing there looking amused; behind her stood Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. She let go and turned to them with a wave. Sasuke was glaring at Shino as Kagome moved over to Naruto, only Kiba and Shino noticed his angry expression.

'So the great Uchiha Sasuke likes my sister… well we'll see about that. Wonder how long it will take her to notice.' Kiba thought with a smirk on his lips as he turned his attention to Kurenai.

"Right well we will be doing a few jobs together with squad 7. Unfortunately Kakashi has not arrived yet, so either we wait for his lazy ass or we get started right away. I say we get started."

"Yes ma'am." They said and grouped around her closer to hear the mission.

"Alright well your mission today is for you to clean the river. There's a lot of built up garbage and it's clogging the flow and raising the water level, so you have got to clean it as best you can."

"Aww! Why do we have to do this kind of job? We're ninja now, not garbage men!" Naruto yelled indignantly as he scowled down at the water under the bridge.

"Naruto, we aren't ready for bigger jobs yet, we can make it a challenge if you want." Kagome offered smiling when he perked up.

"What kind of challenge?"

"Alright then get to work. I have a few other things to take care of so I'll leave you to it. I will get Kakashi to come to you when I find him." Kurenai said as she turned with a wave and left them all standing there.

"Let's get to work then." Shino stated moving around the group.

Kiba scowled, "Hey Shino, who put you in charge?" he called stomping in front of the silent bug user.

"Aniki leave it be. Let's just get on with this job." Kagome said intervening and standing between the two.

Naruto came to her aid, "yeah let's get this over with! No point arguing about something stupid like that."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said passing them by with Sakura following after him like a love struck puppy.

Kagome frowned but grabbed Naruto's arm to stop him from rising to the bait. "Let it go Naruto-kun."

They made it to the bank of the river and saw the clogging garbage floating around. Sighing they collected the baskets and poker sticks to pick it up. Akamaru and Inuyasha stayed on the bank in the shade of the trees and napped while the two groups got started.

"Ok Naruto let's make a challenge, whoever can fill their basket last has to treat everyone to lunch." She said smiling.

Naruto grinned brandishing his poker. "You're on!" and he charged into the water, stabbing at floating garbage with enthusiasm. Kiba laughed as Kagome jumped in as well. The others simply got to work. Shino worked along the bank before stepping knee deep and getting along the water line.

Hinata was knee deep about four feet away from Naruto who had lost some of his enthusiasm in garbage duty so he was calmly picking garbage up. Suddenly there was a splash and a whine behind him. They all turned to see a sputtering Kagome sitting in the water, drenched. Kiba burst out laughing as she pouted, bright red and grumbling.

Sasuke was closest to her and reached down, grabbing her arm and hauling her back to her feet without a word.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She said smiling at him as she let her hair down to squeeze some water out of her hair before wringing out her clothes. Sasuke nodded and returned to picking up the filth. Kiba was still laughing until he was hit by a squelchy, soggy newspaper by a steaming Kagome.

They continued with cleaning up, Sakura complained a few times about getting soaked and dirty but she was ignored as they finished up. Kakashi turned up near the end, his team yelled at him which he shrugged off and leaned against a tree reading.

"Yeah, mines fuller!" Naruto shouted triumphantly trusting his basket at Kagome.

"True, but I think Sakura's is the least full so she should have to pay."

"What? I wasn't in your stupid game!" Sakura screeched angrily, wringing out her outfit.

"Oh fine. Then you can buy your own lunch. C'mon Naruto lunch is on me." Kagome said smiling as Naruto cheered. The two moved off toward Irichimaru's ramen stand for lunch.

Kiba shook his head watching Inuyasha run after her before he looked at Kakashi, "you're gonna go to the hokage without your team right?"

"Yeah, good job I expect to work with you again sometime. You all work well together."

"Thanks, come on you guys I'm sure we can hang out today for lunch." He said, Hinata and Shino followed after him; Sasuke looked torn before he slowly followed scowling all the way to the ramen stand where they could already hear Naruto's shouts of enthusiasm.

'Yep this will definitely be interesting to see which she'll notice first; Shino or Sasuke.' Kiba thought as he led the way.

Momo- finally, another chapter over n done with!!! Ok polls are gonna be opened for pairings so vote away!!

Kagome/Sasuke

Kagome/Shino

Kagome/Naruto

Kagome/Neji

And

Hinata/Naruto

Hinata/Kiba


	9. Chapter 9

Team 8 stood together waiting for their newest mission behind Kurenai. Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms and Kiba had Akamaru perched on his head like usual.

"Alright, you have three choices of missions- you could either weed a civilians garden, capture frogs that have gotten into the onsen, or help the elders clean up the hospice." Sarutobi stated reading the options off from a list in front of him. Kiba and Kagome groaned.

"Got anything better-Ow!" Kiba exclaimed as Kagome elbowed him swiftly then looked on innocently as if nothing happened.

Kurenai sighed painfully, "these are the choices guys, so just pick one so we can get to work."

"Cleaning and picking out weeds are boring!" Kiba complained crossing his arms, Akamaru barked in agreement on top of his head.

"Fine then your mission is to capture and release the frogs that are loose in the onsen. Now get to work." And with a wave of his hand Kurenai lead the disgruntled team out of the room.

"Frogs? We have to catch frogs?" Kagome grumbled softly as she and Hinata trudged together closer to the back of the group.

"I-I sure it w-won't be too d-difficult if we w-work together K-Kagome-chan." She whispered nervously as they got closer to the closed onsen.

"Alright, Hinata and Kagome, you take the girls' side and Shino and Kiba will get the guys' side. Meet back here with the captured frogs and we will find a new home for them." Kurenai said moving to a clear bench to wait.

Kagome pulled Hinata into the baths and stared around at the dozens of frogs jumping around the onsen. "Well they ain't gonna catch themselves. Let's get to it Hina-chan!" and the two began running around after frogs. Kagome lunged for two frogs but they jumped away at the last second and she splash landed into the water sitting up with a pout. "Inuyasha help me out here! Inuyasha?" she called looking around to notice that her ninken partner was missing. "That traitor, he left me to do this alone!" she growled glaring at the water. Hinata let out a nervous giggle as she snatched a frog from a rock and gently placed it into a box. Kagome grumbled as she snatched two swimming frogs and dumped them into the same box. Hinata was bent over trying to catch another frog without getting wet so Kagome 'accidently' bumped her stretched foot causing her to fall in with a splash. She came up spluttering and Kagome laughed at her bewildered expression.

"T-that wasn't very nice Kagome-chan!" she said wiping water from her eyes, being so perplexed she didn't even stutter that badly.

"Ha, I knew that stutter wasn't necessary when you talk!" Kagome exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the now blushing Hyuga heiress. "We really need to work on your confidence issues Hina-chan! Anyway let's chat about something more interesting."

"L-like what?"

"Hm, who do you like better, Naruto-kun or Kiba-nii?"

Hinata gasped and turned tomato red, "W-where d-did th-this come f-from?"

Kagome giggled shrugging before she shook the now hyper ventilating girl's shoulders, "breathe Hina-chan, breathe!" Hinata gasped for air shaking her head, "geez if I thought this would be your reaction I wouldn't have asked. Besides I already know you like Naruto a lot!" she said cheerfully smiling as Hinata blushed again.

"I-is it t-that obvious?" she asked in a trembling voice. Kagome patted her on the back.

"I'm afraid so Hinata-chan, but don't worry Naruto is so oblivious he won't notice until someone spells it out for him!" she said before she pulled the other girl with her out of the water, "now come on we have to finish catching these stupid frogs. I bet the guys are already done."

"So Kagome-chan, w-who do you like?" Hinata asked as she snatched two more frogs and added them to the growing collection in the box.

"Huh?? Um, nobody!" she stated quickly averting her gaze as Hinata smiled.

"Oh, I just t-thought you might like Shino-san. O-or Sasuke-san." She said softly.

"What?!" Kagome squeaked going red and squeezing a poor frog so hard its eyes bugged out a little. She threw the frog into the box as Hinata giggled.

"So w-which do you like more?" she persisted in a very un-Hinata like way.

"I-I don't know… I mean, I've spent more time around Shino-kun but that's because we're on the same team. I spent a lot of time with Sasuke-kun before his clan's fall… but then he just drifted away and wouldn't let me in." she said fading away from the conversation as she sullenly caught the last three frogs and Hinata shut the box lid.

==with Kiba and Shino==

They entered the guys side and saw all the frogs all over the place. Kiba groaned "This is going to take forever! Hang on, Shino! You can get the frogs to follow your bugs n get them all to jump into the box!"

"No." Shino said flatly, looking around the spring.

"What?! Why not?" he shouted glaring at the stoic boy who reached out and snagged a frog with a quick swiping motion.

"That would be pointless and a threat to the contract with the insects." He stated as he deposited the frog into their box.

Kiba grumbled but got down slightly and lunged for a group of frogs. Three got away from him but he managed to snag four of them. "So what exactly do you do when we aren't on missions?"

Shino shrugged under his coat, "research and training mostly."

Kiba snorted, "is that all? How my sister gets along so well with you is beyond me when she doesn't even like bugs."

Shino stayed quiet as he grabbed a hold of two more frogs, he turned when he heard a splash to see Kiba knee deep in the onsen clutching four frogs between his clasped hands, dripping wet. "Do I even want to know how you managed to fall in?" he asked watching a frog wiggle free and Kiba make a wild grab for it and fall head first under water.

When he surfaced he sputtered, "Not a word bug boy!" Shino shook his head but held out the box for him to deposit his catch into. "Anyway, when are you gonna express your feelings for my sister, and when are you planning on asking permission from me to date her?" he asked watching Shino's shoulders stiffen.

"I fail to see your meaning." He stated bluntly. He grabbed another hopping frog and set it quickly in the box.

"Ah come on Shino, cut the crap. You and Uchiha are both vying for her attention. And I'd prefer you to that stuck up prick. I just think it's wise for you to state your plans and feelings to her before he does. She's too nice of a girl to reject someone even if she doesn't like them." Shino didn't speak and the silence grew heavy if not for the croaking of frogs. They worked in silence for about an hour except for Kiba splashing after frogs, somehow Shino managed to catch the frogs without getting anything but his sleeves wet, much to the frustration of Kiba. They were nearly done by the time Kiba spoke again, "Y'know Shino, if you're ever gonna get her affection you're gonna need ta open your mouth and talk."

Shino grunted and shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "And you can only take mysterious looks for so long. She's frustrated enough as it is with you always wearing all that crap. She's too curious for her own good!" he said chuckling at the end as he thought of something. "She even got in trouble for snooping where she wasn't supposed to be, and got hauled away by Kuromaru. And boy was she in trouble!"

"What did she do?" Shino asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Oh she went into mom's secret study n looked through her mission and clan secrets' file, she just found it when Kuromaru found her; he grabbed her and carried her out by the back of her shirt, with her trying to escape the whole way. But she has that guy wrapped around her finger, he let her off with a warning and a threat that if he caught her again he would tell mom n she'd really be in trouble. She was so nervous after that she clung to me n Akamaru for two weeks rather than bumping in to mom or Kuromaru alone." He ended with a laugh. "So just these two left?" he looked over to the last two frogs croaking innocently at the far edge of the onsen.

"Yes." Shino said and they moved together towards them, Kiba on the left and Shino on the right. Unfortunately they lunged at the same time and ended up whacking heads together and landing in a heap on the ground right in front of the frogs who hopped over them and into the water. The two detangled themselves and Kiba laughed to see Shino's glasses handing off his ear. With as much dignity as he could master Shino fixed his glasses and stood up, trying to ignore Kiba's laughter. When Kiba calmed down he had already caught one of the runaway frogs and was standing, leaning against a wall. Kiba snorted and lunged for the last frog which he nearly flattened under his chest when it misjudged his lunge.

"Try not to kill it. We are supposed to set them free away from here." Shino said pushing off the wall and walking passed Kiba. They both exited just as Kagome and Hinata came out too. Both girls were dripping wet and their hair was clinging to their faces, same for their clothes. Hinata was holding her wet coat in her arms. When Kagome spotted them she waved grinning and moved over to them only to shake herself and soak Kiba who growled out a complaint and tried to grab her only for her to dodge and hide behind Shino who blocked his attempt to reach around him.

"Well well, that took longer than I expected, and what on earth happened to you two? Why are you all wet?" they turned to see Kurenai standing underneath a tree with both Akamaru and Inuyasha beside her. Hinata fidgeted and blushed embarrassed at her oaked appearance.

"Had some issues with the frogs, they didn't wanna go." Kagome stated rubbing the back of her head also embarrassed.

Kurenai snorted before she pulled out some towels for them to use. "Well anyways, you guys find our little friends a new home and I'll go tell the hokage that we finished the mission. Good work today. I think we'll just be training tomorrow, with team 7or 10 whichever is available." She left them after that.

Shaking their heads they moved away from the onsen and the training grounds until they reached the bank of the river. "Here's as good a place as any." Kiba stated and he dumped the boxes into the water and they watched the frogs swim away from them.

"Hurray it's over! No more frogs!!" Kagome exclaimed with obvious relief. She turned and grabbed Inuyasha in a hug before she tugged on his ear slightly, "why didn't you help? You could've made it so much quicker!" Inuyasha woofed softly and Kiba laughed. "Whatever. Let's get home Kiba-nii, I'm hungry." She said turning to face Hinata and Shino. "See ya guys tomorrow." She said smiling as she started walking without Kiba.

Kiba glanced to Shino, "Sooner is better than later bug boy." He stated following after Kagome, leaving a confused Hinata standing beside a brooding Shino.

Momo-hurray finally! It's coming on finals week so don't expect any more chapters for either story for quite a while. Sorry in advance but I REALLY need to study and my ADD gives me enough trouble focusing as it is. Anyways here are the votes so far! Also sorry it's not too exciting right now but I ain't got many ideas for missions or conflict so any and all ideas are welcome and begged for!

Kagome/Sasuke-10

Kagome/Shino-11

Kagome/Naruto-5

Kagome/Neji-6

And

Hinata/Naruto-6

Hinata/Kiba-3


	10. Chapter 10

"You are so lucky Naruto-kun, you get to go outside the village!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked with the grinning boy down the street.

"I know right? But that old man we're gonna be babysitting is a drunken pain! Why do we have to guard some old geezer anyway?" he grumbled, throwing his arms out behind his head as he walked.

Kagome giggled pushing him lightly as they walked, "oh come on, I'm sure he's not **that** bad. I wish we could do this as one big team like we did for that garbage run in the river."

"Yeah. Hey don't you need to get going? Your team's getting a mission today right?" he asked squinting over at her.

She froze then let out a panicked screech and took off running back towards the hokage tower, "bye Naruto, I'll see you later. Good luck on your mission!" she called back to him as she ran. Inuyasha ran beside her barking as people parted for them. They tore into the building and reached the door to the mission assigning room, bursting in to see team 8 assembled and waiting for her. "Sorry… lost track… of time…" she panted blushing when Kiba snickered and Kurenai shook her head.

"Yes well now that your team is all accounted for. Your mission today is to babysit the Shimin triplets. Their parents have business in the next village to attend to. This mission will require you to stay at their home for three days and look after their home and family." Kagome and Kiba gaped at him.

"_Babysitting?!_ You want us to watch some people's brats for **three** days?!" Kiba exclaimed incredulously. Kagome looked uneasily at Shino and Hinata. Shino looked bored and emotionless as always but Hinata looked nervous. She grabbed her brother's arm and tugged his hood down, hissing for him to be quiet.

Kurenai bowed and took their mission log from Sarutobi, "yes sir. Come on guys let's get to work." And she pushed them along outside. They walked in agitated silence through the village going to the **Shimin** household.

"So are you going to help us with this mission Kurenai-sensei?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Kurenai laughed, "Only if it comes to trouble, I have a few things to do. I will be cooking meals I suppose."

They made it to the home to hear crashes and shouts coming from inside. Hinata and Kagome looked at each other startled as Kiba looked over at Kurenai who smiled secretively before moving forward and knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened and they saw a tall thin woman standing there, she had shoulder length red hair and relieved brown eyes. "Are you the team that was assigned to watch our kids?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes ma'am, we are fully capable of watching your children." Kurenai said bowing her head slightly as the group stood behind her.

"Forgive me, my name is Karen Shimin. Kids come out here and meet the team who's going to be taking care of the house!" she called behind her before she moved aside and invited them to enter the house.

They stepped into the home. The front room had a large brown couch and a coffee table in front of it with a small tv in front of that. There was a stair case on the side of the room. They could see into the kitchen over a counter, but they were interrupted from further viewing by pounding feet coming down the stairs.

They turned to see three kids pushing each other down the stairs. The first one to reach the floor and charge in front of them was a skinny boy with shaggy red hair and browning blue eyes. Next was a wiry red haired girl with brown eyes and a boy with brownish red hair and blue eyes. They all had mischievous expressions. "These are my kids, from right to left are Daiichi, Kiro, and Nira." Karen stated waving a hand to the first down then the girl and the last boy.

"It's a pleasure. I am Kurenai, the sensei of this team. Behind me are Kiba, Shino, Kagome, and Hinata." Kurenai said waving to the group who nodded their heads as their names were said.

"Very nice; now kids, behave yourselves. I mean it. No serious trouble or you **will** be punished." Karen stated as she grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry to say that my husband is waiting for me at the gates. He said that he needed to take care of something with Kotetsu-san at the gate."

"That's fine. Don't worry about anything here. We'll take care of it." Kurenai said smiling; the group nodded in agreement.

Karen nodded and kissed the tops of her kids' heads even though they squirmed away and complained loudly. "I must warn you though, my kids are rather rambunctious." She said as she moved out the door with one final farewell.

Team 8 turned back to the now grinning threesome. Kurenai smiled and turned into the kitchen to start on lunch for the group. Kiba smirked at the kids, "hey guys what do you usually do around here?"

They grinned, and before they tackled him laughing as they grabbed a startled Akamaru and started pulling on him while sitting on Kiba.

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled before she snatched the whimpering ninken from their grasp. "Stop that!" she shouted appalled as they reached for a growling Inuyasha. Hinata quickly grabbed him up but she shivered as they turned to her ready to pounce before Shino snagged the ninken and pushed the two girls behind him. He towered over the three with Kiba as he recovered. The three looked them over, trying to find gaps to get to the two behind them. The girl put her hands behind her back and did her best at a puppy eyed pout. It didn't work as Kiba snorted, "don't think so brat, my sister perfected that and it doesn't work on me." He stated crossing his arms. They scowled and glared at him before they crowded together with their backs to the team.

"Akamaru, Inuyasha, you guys head home and stay there. We'll see you in a couple days." Kagome whispered to them as she and Hinata set them outside. The two ninken looked uneasy; Inuyasha whined and stepped toward her.

"Kagome, you'd better hurry." Shino said softly still facing the three.

"Get going. I don't want these brats getting a hold of you and Akamaru again." She said patting them on the head before returning inside and shutting the door behind Hinata. They got in just as the kids separated. They looked over to the kitchen as Kurenai came out carrying a tray with sandwiches. Kiba shed his jacket along with Kagome and Hinata.

They all moved around to grab one. "Hey where'd the puppies go?" Kiro asked looking around Kagome and Hinata.

"Home. So you brats'll leave them alone." Kiba growled, chomping on his own sandwich. The two boys glared at him.

"Kiba-nii, they're just kids. I don't think they'll be any worse than Naruto-kun." Kagome said reasonably. Hinata nodded but Shino sighed and shook his head.

"I doubt that Kagome. There are three of them and I think these three will be harder to control." Shino stated watching as Kiba chased them around yelling and cursing. They could see three sticky arrows stuck to his hair, shirt and forehead. Kagome stifled a laugh at her brother's predicament before she calmly snagged Nira by his collar and held him up while Shino followed her example and grabbed Daiichi and held the struggling boy up. Kiro stopped hearing her brother's cries of anger, she turned to see Kagome struggling to hold the squirming boy and Shino just held the boy off the ground looking bored. Hinata helped Kagome subdue the boy as Kiba grabbed Kiro who screeched in protest. They quickly tied the three together and stood over them as Kiba pulled the arrows from his shirt and forehead, snapping them into pieces.

"Hey, those were presents!" Daiichi yelled in protest as they watched him break them.

"Well then you shouldn't be pulling that shit on me kid, cause I will take 'em n break 'em" he stated as he pulled on the one stuck in his hair. It stuck like glue and he growled in frustration, pulling harder. The three trouble makers grinned at each other as the shaft broke leaving the gluey arrow piece stuck to his head. He tugged and tugged whining as the gluey thing pulled his hair. Kagome reached over to help him, gently pulling as he crouched to let her easier access to it. She worked it a few seconds but the glue held. With a sigh she pulled out a small shurikan and started meticulously cutting strands of hair that were stuck with glue.

The trapped kids laughed at Kiba's scowl, "I'm gonna kill them…" he growled watching hairs fall.

"You can't, we're supposed to be watching and looking out for them. Not killing or maiming." Kagome stated tiredly as she pulled the gluey arrow out and folding it into her napkin.

"So are we done yet?" Kagome whined plopping down on the couch beside Hinata as Kiba watched the squirming kids.

"Boys untie those kids right now." Kurenai ordered returning from down the hallway.

"But-"

"No buts Kiba." She said reaching into her kunai pouch. Grumbling Kiba reached around them and undid the knot in the rope letting it fall away. The threesome immediately ran up the stairs laughing and they heard the slam of a door. "Well I wish you luck, because I have a feeling you are going to need all the luck you can get." She said and she retreated outside. "I will be back tonight to cook but I have some other things to deal with."

"She, she ran away!" Kagome stuttered staring at the closed door as Hinata looked worriedly up the stairs when they heard a loud bang and crash. Kagome stood up with a sigh, "well who's gonna come with me?"

"Are you serious? No way in hell am I going up there with those hell raising brats free!" Kiba shouted shuddering as he remembered the glue covered arrows and the chunks of hair that had to be cut.

Shino stood and moved to the stairs. "Thanks Shino-kun!" Kagome exclaimed relieved. Shino nodded and the two of them went up slowly. Shino was in front as they came to the landing hallway that had four doors down the hall toward a bathroom on the end. They saw an overturned table with a broken vase in the floor that leaked water and broken flower stems on the wooden boards. Kagome rushed forward and lifted the plants and table up. She was picking up the shards of glass when the hellions came tearing out of a room heading for the blocked stairs where Shino stood. They pushed passed a stunned Kagome making her brace her hands on the broken pieces and whine in pain as the shards cut her skin. Shino straightened taller as they approached and outstretched his hands forward, out of his sleeves came small streams of insects which floated out in front of him giving him a positively scary look. Kiro screamed and skidded to a stop followed by her brothers who gasped in equal horror as the bugs moved closer and turning tail they ran back down the hall and slammed the farthest door closed behind them.

Kagome stood up pulling shards from her hands as Shino moved closer. He took one of her hands gently and pulled out the remaining shards she blushed lightly at the contact before they heard the as pounding of footsteps came up the steps.

"Kags are you alright? I smelt blood and-" Kiba stopped when he saw Shino standing there wrapping cloth around Kagome's injured hand.

"A-are you alright K-Kagome-chan?" Hinata asked seeing the mess on the floor.

"I'm fine thanks to Shino-kun." Kagome said blushing harder at their close proximity to one another. Shino stepped away calmly and glanced down the hall where the kids had barricaded themselves.

"They ran in there. I don't believe they intend to come out any time soon."

Grinning Kiba moved to the door and pressed an ear to it. He snickered and grabbed a chair from another room and stuck it under the handle to lock them in. "There, problem solved. Let's get back downstairs and take care of those cuts."

Hinata finished picking up the fragments of the vase as Kagome grabbed the flowers to put in a new vase. "What about the water? We don't want anyone slipping on wet floor, they might get hurt."

"Oh and wouldn't **that** be a shame." Kiba stated sarcastically to which Kagome smacked him. As soon as she did though she recoiled hissing in pain and cradled her hand glaring at him. He grinned as he rubbed his head where she hit. "Bet that hurt you worse than it hurt me."

"Enough." Shino stated bluntly as he moved down the hall, into the bathroom and came out carrying a towel to mop up the water.

Hinata took the glass shards down the stairs, followed by the others, and tossed them into the garbage before she started straightening the room up. Kagome helped dust and the boys moved the furniture for sweeping. They finished cleaning the house just as Kurenai came back, she looked tired but happy as she came in. "Well hello, where are the kids?"

"Locked 'em in their room." Kiba said matter-of-factly as he shoved the cleaning supplies into the closet.

"You what?! You're supposed to be watching them, not locking them up like a jailer!"

Kagome and Hinata jumped at her raised voice and moved ahead up the stairs towards the hellion's room. "Man this sucks worse than that river cleaning job!" Kagome complained as they reached the barricaded room. Hinata nodded watching apprehensively as Kagome removed the chair and opened the door. They saw the three sitting together on a nest of pillows. They froze when they heard the door open, Kiro stared at them wide eyed, "No more bugs!" she yelled standing with her brothers.

Kagome looked over at an equally surprised Hinata before she faced the threesome again, "don't worry he won't call them back out so long as you behave. But we came to talk to you guys about these pranks you've been pulling." Kagome said frowning as she moved further into the room; Hinata shut the door softly behind them as she followed her.

"What about them?" Daiichi snapped crossing his arms and scowling at them.

Kagome settled onto one of the beds in the room, "well for starters they are pathetic attempts to gain attention." She held up a hand as they three opened their mouths to object, "no I think not; I can understand, and even admire your persistence in wanting attention from people, but your tricks and pranks are cruel and destructive."

Hinata nodded and glanced at Kagome's bandaged hands which lay in her lap. Daiichi and Kiro looked at each other then back to the two, Nira noticed the blood stained bandages and nudged his siblings; they all looked guiltily at the ground.

Kagome noticed this and stood moving to them and setting her hands on Daiichi and Kiro's shoulders with Nira in the middle. "I'm fine honest, but you will have to tell your mother what happened to her vase and apologize for destroying it." They glared down at their feet before a knock at the door gained everyone's attention.

"Yes aniki?" Kagome called still with her hands on the siblings as the door opened she turned to face Kiba and Shino as they walked in. Kiro shifted behind her slightly which did not go unnoticed by anybody.

"Kurenai-sensei said dinner was almost ready. How's everything up here?"

"It's fine, just having a little chat between troublemakers."

Kiba shuddered, "please tell me you aren't giving them pointers."

She grinned feeling eager sets of eyes training on her, "I wouldn't _dream_ of it aniki." She said angelically, batting her eyelashes in fake innocence. Grumbling he turned with Shino and left.

Hinata gave a nervous laugh as she moved to the door, "coming K-Kagome-chan?" she asked looking back at her.

"Be right there I'm not done with them yet." She said. Hinata nodded and left the room. As the door closed Kagome turned back to them before any of them could react she gave them all a swift clonk on the head. "That's for grabbing Akamaru and nearly grabbing Inuyasha! Oh and putting glue in aniki's hair." She said watching them rub their heads. "And if you're craving attention so much why not go out and make friends, instead of tormenting your parents and sitters so badly. My first impression of you guys was that you were a bunch of misbegotten brats out to make our mission a failure by having either Kiba or myself beat the living crap out of you." She said before she moved to the door. She held it open for them to file out before her. "Oh and by the way, if you guys behave I **might** help you improve your tricks. I grew up pranking and helped the pranking king pull off some of the greatest pranks of all time."

Nodding they raced ahead of her down the stairs leaving her laughing at their enthusiasm. 'This is going to be easier than I thought before I came up here.' She thought as she made it down and saw the kids inhaling their food across from Kiba who was eyeing them warily as if afraid of more glue covered arrows or such. They all ate in silence; Kurenai looked from one to another with a small smile on her face. "So how has the mission gone so far guys? Any real problems; what happened to your hands Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, chopsticks half way to her mouth, she set them down to answer her, "oh just a clumsy accident. Braced myself from falling on a broken vase upstairs, no big deal." She said smiling secretively at the three across from them.

Kurenai sighed, 'great why my team consists of a clumsy girl, a cocky boy, antisocial bug boy, and a self conscious heir?' she thought dejectedly. 'It's going to take a lot of work to whip these guys into shape to work together like a perfect team.' They finished their dinner in silence; Kagome and Hinata helped Kurenai clean the dishes and the kitchen before they moved out, hearing a commotion they looked into the other room to see the three kids running around with Kiba chasing after them while Shino stood watching them. "Get back here you little runts! You need to get ready for bed!" he shouted angrily as he jumped over furniture trying to tackle them.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kurenai asked horrified as the chairs and couches flipped.

"W-why don't y-you leave this to us Kurenai-sensei, w-we can take care of this." Hinata whispered wincing slightly as another chair fell.

"Yeah this'll be over in a minute." Kagome said moving around the two in the doorway to swipe an arm out and grab Kiba by the back of his shirt. He stopped with a surprised yelp and looked into Kagome's smiling face.

"What now?" he growled wrenching his shirt from her grip.

"I bet if you asked them to get ready they would." She said smiling darkly as she looked at the three kids who shuddered slightly.

Kiba snorted and turned to them, "Yeah right Chibi-chan like you could get those brats to do anything."

"Well if you remember, threats always worked with mom n nee-chan. They could get us to do anything." She pointed out smugly.

Kiba slowly grinned and turned to the now nervous kids with a dark growl. "Well, let's try it then; if you brats don't get up those stairs and ready for bed in five seconds you're gonna be in a whole heap of trouble." He bared his teeth at them as he loomed over them.

Kiro squeaked and hid behind Daiichi who was shivering as they backed up and hid behind Hinata.

"Hiding won't get you to safety." Kagome said in a sing song voice as she made her way over to Shino to watch the spectacle.

They soon zipped past Kiba and ran up the stairs. They all heard a door slam, then silence. Kiba and Kagome cracked up clutching their sides in fits of laughter, Hinata giggled softly from her spot in the kitchen, and even Shino chuckled softly. After a few minutes of laughter Kagome straightened up and wiped her eyes free of tears.

"So who's gonna make sure they wash up and actually go to sleep?" she asked looking to everyone. When she didn't get any answer she sighed and trudged up the stairs mumbling to herself, "can't wait for this mission to be over and done with!" she reached their room to hear whispered plans involving cream and ice water. With a snort she knocked and entered the room to see the three hurriedly separate and land in their respective beds. "You _do_ know that we sleep with an eye open right? Just fair warning my brother doesn't take too kindly to pranks that interrupt his sleep, and I won't protect you from his wrath. We were told that your parents will be home tomorrow night, and I hope that you are all _intact_ then; and that I will have imparted you with better pranks than you have in your arsenal now. However, if you do not behave to my satisfactory I won't help you in that, and you will reap the pain of angering my team on your own. Kiba has a mean streak; and you all know about Shino-kun." She watched them shudder with a laugh.

"We'll be good. Won't you give us a tip now, _please_?" they begged with clasped hands and pouts. She looked away with a laugh.

"I don't think so. You don't deserve any tips right now with how you behaved today, try again tomorrow." She said turning around to leave. "Good night."

She crept back down stairs, hearing the tell tale sounds of Kiba's snores and Hinata whispering a conversation with a silent Shino. She jumped the last few steps to see Kiba sprawled on the couch asleep, Hinata half curled in a chair and Shino leaned against a table.

"Oh h-hi Kagome-chan, a-are they asleep?" Hinata asked quietly when she spotted her.

"Yep!" she answered smiling before she turned to Shino, "Why are you always standing around? You do know how to sit, I've seen you do it!"

"There are not enough chairs for us all to sit comfortably." He said calmly facing her as she stomped up to him.

"So what, you just decided to stand around when I've been moving around not ready to sit, you take the chair; I can push aniki over n share the couch with him!" she said turning and pushing against Kiba's legs as he snored on, completely oblivious.

Shino let out an exasperated sigh before he moved over and helped her by shoving Kiba's lower half off the couch. Making him lay half on the couch and half on the coffee table in front of it. Then Shino moved to the only empty chair, beside the couch, and settled into it. "Thanks Shino-kun. Good night guys!" Kagome said happily curling up on the couch beside her brother and falling asleep.

The next day went quickly, with Kagome's bribe of new pranking ideas the three trouble makers helped around the house to clean up, and stay out of the team's way. When the door opened around sun down team 10 stood and greeted Kurenai and in followed the Karen Shimin and a taller man they assumed to be her husband.

"Thank you very much for all your hard work! We really appreciate your taking care of the kids." Karen said, bowing slightly to them. They all heard pounding feet running down the stairs. Kiba and Hinata moved just in time for the three to barrel into their parents arms, hugging them and welcoming them home.

"It was no big deal." Kagome said, Kiba snorted and she elbowed him before they left the house.

Kurenai walked in the front with Hinata right behind, Kiba next behind her, Kagome behind him, and Shino in the rear. "I will inform the hokage of our completed mission. We'll get a break out of this and just do some training these next few days. Good night guys." Kurenai said before she took off in a whirl of leaves.

They continued walking down the darkening street, "So Kags how did you get the brats to help out instead of cause trouble?" Kiba asked as they approached their home with Hinata and Shino behind and in front of them.

"Oh I just bribed them with new prank ideas and threats of yours and Shino-kun's tempers." She said simply before they waved good night to their teammates and went inside.

"Oh great! Just what we need, **more** Narutos running around!" he grumbled until they opened the door and were nearly knocked over by their respective ninkens. "Hey Akamaru! Did you miss me boy?" Akamaru barked happily, licking his face.

"I missed you so much Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed hugging the happily barking Inuyasha.

"Welcome home guys. You would not believe how hard it was for me to keep them here and calm!" they looked up to see Hana and her ninken trio standing there smiling at them. Kagome hugged her before they were lead in and sat down to eat with her.

Momo- I am sooo sorry that it's taken me sooo long to update. I feel horrible, but it is finals next week and I have been so swamped with trying to keep up with my class work! And it's been like typing through syrup! I won't promise to update soon cause I know it won't happen. I'm sorry! I haven't even started a new chapter for NTK so people will need more patience and wait for an undetermined time. Please don't hate me!! Waah! :'(

Kagome/Sasuke-22

Kagome/Shino-26

Kagome/Naruto-5

Kagome/Neji-8

Permanent pairing

Hinata/Naruto


	11. Chapter 11

"Kiba-nii what do you think we should do today?" Kagome asked as she exited the bathroom with a towel around her neck. Kiba shrugged and went back to fixing Akamaru's food.

"I don't know Chibi-chan." He muttered placing the bowl for Akamaru down for the awaiting ninken.

With a bored sigh she trudged outside with Inuyasha trotting along beside her. She spotted Sasuke walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. With a grin she moved closer and sucked in a lung full of air and screamed in a high pitched voice, "SASUKE-KUN!!!" and watched as he stiffened and whirled around ready to run for it when he saw Kagome bent over laughing. He scowled at her as she came closer to walk along with him. "So whatcha up to Sasuke?" she asked as they walked.

"Hn."

"Is that it?" she asked looking annoyed at his lack of a reply, "what about your mission?"

"It was a higher level than we were told." He stated calmly as they moved further into the village.

"Ooh what happened? Were you in danger? Did anyone get hurt? Tell me what happened!" she jumped in front of him watching him intently as she walked backwards. He remained silent for a time before she groaned.

"You are going to fall if you continue walking like that." He stated just before she stumbled. She tripped backwards but before she could land his hand shot out and steadied her. She blushed as he pulled her back to her feet. "Told you."

"Thanks." She mumbled fixing her footing and returning to walking beside him. They went back to walking, heading in the direction of the shopping district in silence. "So what happened?" she persisted in asked with a stubborn pout when he still did not answer. "Fine I'll just go find Naruto-kun." She stated moving away with a wave, ignoring his growing scowl.

"Nothing serious happened, a few ninja attacks of the man and we helped him finish the bridge. Happy?" he growled.

"Humph, from you I guess; but you don't tell me much so I'm gonna go find Sakura or Naruto, I'm sure **they'll** tell me in more detail. Bye Sasuke!" she shouted as she took off running toward the ramen stand where she knew Naruto was bound to be.

She made it there and sure enough Naruto was sitting and slurping down noodles. Sneaking up behind him she waited for him to set the empty bowl down before she grabbed him from behind, "Hi Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she hugged him.

He jumped with a cry of shock trying to extricate himself before he realized who was behind him. "Oh Kagome! Don't do that, I almost threw you back!"

She snorted before letting him go and taking a stool beside him, "as if Naru. Just came to see how your mission went; I mean I talked to Sasuke n he wouldn't tell me all that happened- all he said was that it was harder than it what was assigned n you had a run in with some ninja. So what happened really?-and in detail!"

So they sat there until the sun was getting high chatting about their respective missions, Naruto laughing so hard he nearly fell off his stool at hearing about the arrow in Kiba's hair, and her bribing them into behaving.

"So how long is your break?" she asked him smiling slightly when the stand owner came over to ask if they wanted lunch.

"Aw I think it's like two days. We'd better not be put back on those stupid easy missions!" he said throwing his arms behind his head and squinting.

"Huh lucky, we only get today. Oh did you hear about the exam that's coming up soon?" she asked as she turned around to watch the passersby go about their business as Naruto ate.

"What exam?" he asked before slurping down more noodles.

Kagome sighed, exasperated, "The chuunin exams that's what!" he gazed at her blankly before shrugging and returning his full attention to his food. She shook her head at his lack of enthusiasm for her statement before she hopped off the stool. "I'd better get back home; Kiba-nii will probably come hunting me soon if I'm not back. See ya Naruto!" and without waiting for a reply she wandered down the street with her ever faithful ninken right beside her.

She saw Shikamaru in the park watching clouds as usual with Choji sitting next to him with a bag of chips clutched in his hands; she waved at them on her way. Then she saw Ino working in her parent's flower shop before she moved into the Inuzuka property and nearly got knocked down by the happy two of the Haimaru Brothers (Hana's ninkens) who barked and licked her excitedly before they got off of her and turned to wrestle with Inuyasha as Hana and Kiba came out.

"There you are; I told you she escaped." Kiba said grinning as Hana sighed before ruffling his hair.

"You and Kiba are supposed to be training on cooperation with you ninken today, remember?" Hana said calmly watching Kagome stand up.

Kiba grinned as she brushed off her shirt, "Oh yeah, wanna train Inuyasha?" she asked turning to the white ninken beside her who yipped and barked happily. So the two siblings went out to the back courtyard to practice with Hana following behind them patiently with her own partners following her.

"Ok let's go with defense first moving into offense." She said turning to face them, brandishing kunai knives. The two separated and got into defensive positions, their own kunai in hand, with Inuyasha and Akamaru standing at the ready slightly in front of the two. Hana threw the kunai and they blocked, it went on for hours; throwing shots at each other with collections of attacks and dual avoidance moves, weaving together to avoid Hana's ninkens and kunai until Hana called a halt to their training to which both plopped down panting while Inuyasha and Akamaru both laid down beside them with their tongues hanging out. (As you obviously can tell I suck at fighting scenes! ^_^;)

"Good work guys your teamwork's improving fast!" she congratulated them as she handed them each a bottle of water.

"Thanks neechan!" they said before chugging their bottles and giving some water to both ninken who lapped gratefully.

"Alright I've got stuff to do 'round the house so you're free till dinner." She told them as she retreated to the house.

"Well I'm gonna go find Hinata n hang out with her." Kagome said as she leapt up and picked Inuyasha up.

"I think she's training with her father today Kags." Kiba said calmly watching her smile turn into a pout.

"Oh. Well I'll find someone to hang out with." She said undaunted as she left. Kiba chuckled as he took off in the opposite direction. She walked along stroking Inuyasha's head as she looked around for her friends. She saw Ino in her family's flower shop, Choji in the bbq stand, no sign of Shikamaru so she guessed he was cloud gazing in the park and she wasn't interested in doing that so she continued on hoping to find Naruto or even Sasuke.

'Hm where is everybody?' she thought as she glanced around curiously as she turned a corner and smacked into a wall. She gasped and landed on the ground looking up and seeing a gray jacket.

"Oh, sorry Kagome." She looked up to see Shino above her and his hand extended to help her up. She smiled and accepted his help; she stood and dusted herself off.

"Are you doing anything important, Shino?" she asked, smiling up at him as he shook his head. "Good then lets hang out!" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. "So what should we do?"

Shino shrugged, "How about the park"

"Sure. But what should we do, just walk around?" he nodded and they continued walking into the park. They chatted about unimportant things as they walked; Kagome laughed as a dark blue butterfly landed on her blue shirt front and watched as Shino held a finger out and the butterfly landed on him. It flapped a few times and he lifted his finger up and it flew away.

"What kind of butterfly was that?" Kagome asked as they continued walking.

"A Blue Karner (an actually species, it's really pretty, light blue with white outlining the wings, I'll send anyone a pic that wants it)." he stated calmly and she listened intently as he went on about the origins of the butterfly, fascinated by his knowledge of the small insect.

"Wow. I only know of monarch butterflies. Guess I need to read more!" she said with a laugh before they spotted a familiar pineapple shaped pony tailed boy napping on the grass beside the path. Kagome smirked and raised up on her toes to whisper in Shino's ear. He stared at her for a second before glancing back to Shikamaru before he shook his head negative. She pouted before she let go of his hand and crept closer to the sleeping boy. She crouched so she was near his ear and inhaled deeply.

"Don't even think that will work."

"Eeeek!" she squealed, falling back into Shino's legs when Shikamaru spoke, still with his eyes closed. She glared at him while Shino lifted her back onto her feet. "You're no fun. Thanks Shino." She smiled back at him when she was back on her feet. He nodded and held out a crooked arm which she took with another smile, "See ya 'round Shikamaru." She called back as they continued on their walk with Inuyasha not far behind (I completely forgot about him! T-T).

----Kiba----

Kiba was walking past the park to see Kagome and Shino walking along hand in hand. He smirked slightly and continued on his track toward the training grounds. 'Wonder who will notice who's actually winning.' He thought as he spotted Sasuke ahead of him moving toward the training ground as well. "Yo Uchiha!" he called, watching as he turned to look at him with his usual scowl.

"What?"

"How's your plan for my sister going for you?" he asked innocently enough, watching as his scowl deepened.

"Hn."

"Well it looks like you're outa luck by my view." He said reaching behind his head to appear unconcerned and innocent with Akamaru on his head, Akamaru was also watching Sasuke.

"Why should I care"

"Well I'm not sure, but I just saw her walkin' with Shino into the park." He swerved around the Uchiha as he froze in his tracks. With a grin he continued, "in fact I saw them walking n holding hands." He watched Sasuke's fists clench tightly. "Oh well if you weren't gonna pursue her seriously then forget what I said. See ya." And with that he moved around and continued on the path to the training grounds.

======that night========

"Thanks for hanging out with me today Shino-kun!" Kagome said smiling at the quiet boy beside her as they neared the Inuzuka compound. She stretched up, pulled the collar of his coat down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled with a small blush splashed across her cheeks as she rushed into the compound with a last wave to him.

Shino stood there for a minute before slowly turning and moving down the street. He passed Kiba heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey Shino. How'd your day with Kagome go?" he asked casually as they both stopped.

They stood there for a minute and he started to think he wouldn't get an answer when Shino spoke. "It was quite enjoyable." And with no further elaboration he continued on his way. Kiba grinned and also kept walking.

"I'm home." He called as he entered and he spotted Kagome walking by humming slightly as she carried a pile of clothes toward the laundry room. "Hey Kags, how was your day with Shino?" he called and heard a dull thump accompanied by a slight whimper and deduced that she had tripped and fallen. He moved to her to see her covered in the clothes and bright red in the face.

"How'd you know I was with Shino-kun?" she asked avoiding his eye as she picked up the fallen clothes.

"Aside from you just telling me, I saw you n him headed into the park." He said laughing as her face darkened even more. "anyways, are we on our own for dinner or is there food ready in the kitchen?" he watched her shift through the clothes slightly.

"Well actually, I already ate. So I don't know what you're gonna do." She said and she practically ran into the other room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well how do ya like that Akamaru, she ate with Shino n not even letting anybody know." He said looking down to his ninken friend who barked loudly before he turned and loped back down the hall. He heard the equally familiar bark of Inuyasha which meant that both ninken where playing; probably in Kagome's room where both seemed comfortable. He shook his head and moved into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Momo- so sorry it's been a long time but I had been banned from the story writing for this long n I actually snuck in time to do this under the pretence of college work. I'm really sorry n I know this is not my best chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Next chapter I might have some of the Inu Group find Kagome, lemme know what you think! Oh n let me know how long you guys think this story should be please!! Please review!!

This is the last chapter to vote for pairings, so as of next chapter the votes will be final. So figure out the pairings n vote for those who haven't.

Kagome/Sasuke-27

Kagome/Shino-36

Kagome/Naruto-8

Kagome/Neji-12

Permanent pairing

Hinata/Naruto


	12. Chapter 12

Momo- sorry it's taken so long, but here's another chapter- I'm thinking about restarting NTK(probably gonna completely rewrite it) lemme know if you'd still wanna read it please!

Kagome wandered out of the compound carrying Inuyasha in her arms as usual, quietly sneaking out and down the awakening street towards the bridge where she was meeting up with Naruto to hang with Konohamaru to play like they had promised the small boy and his friends before she had to meet her team for a meeting with Kurenai-sensei, she said she had something important to tell them. She made it there to see Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru with his two friends. They were squabbling and shouting until Sakura roared and started chasing Konohamaru around.

Kagome walked up beside Naruto and watched them run. "What did Konohamaru do now?" she asked glancing sideways as Naruto's pale face.

"He insulted her n she's gone nuts." He replied. They watched them run before seeing Konohamaru run smack into a tall boy's waist.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as the boy lifted him up by his scarf. Inuyasha growled from his place in Kagome's stiff arms.

"Well, look at what we have here, a couple of snot nosed brats." The tall boy chortled as he gripped Konohamaru's scarf. He wore a black suit and had purple face paint, and brown hair; they all noticed the large wrapped form on his back.

"Stop it Kankuro. You're gonna get us into trouble if **he** finds out." A blond girl who stood behind him said in annoyance. Her blond hair was pulled into four spiky pony tails and she had a large fan strapped to her back.

"Ah come on Temari he won't be here for a while. Let's have a little fun."

She lifted her hands in front of her, "do what you want but I'm not getting involved."

"Put Him Down!!" Naruto yelled charging forward before Kagome grabbed his arm, shifting Inuyasha onto her shoulder.

"Hush Naruto." She hissed moving in front of him to keep him from charging.

"Hey look I'm sorry. It's my fault he ran into you." Sakura apologized nervously, as she took a half step closer. The boy Kankuro focused his attention on her for a minute before Inuyasha's increasingly loud growls caught his attention. He moved slightly to get a better look Kagome up and down as she fidgeted slightly. "Well well, looks like we found a local hottie."

She moved slightly with a forced smile, shifting Inuyasha from her shoulder where he still growled, hackles raised, and she plopped him into Naruto's arms. "Please put Konohamaru down. He didn't do anything wrong." She said calmly stepping forward

"Oh? And what's in it for me girl?" he asked his grip on the struggling boy's scarf loosening.

Naruto shouted in outrage but Kagome shook her head and moved closer, stiffening before a small rock came out of nowhere and smacked Kankuro on his hand making him drop Konohamaru. Kagome snatched him before he landed and kicked Kankuro in the gut making him double over as she retreated back to Naruto and Konohamaru's friends. The whole group looked toward a tree where they saw Sasuke sitting there tossing a small rock up casually.

"Great another snot nosed brat." Kankuro growled massaging both his hand and his stomach, glaring from Kagome to Sasuke. "Get down here!"

"Hn." Sasuke snorted and clenched the rock in his hand. Kagome stiffened slightly and focused her gaze above and to the side of Sasuke.

"Temari, Kankuro. That's enough." Sasuke looked over when he heard an emotionless voice to see a red haired boy standing upside down not four feet away from him.

"Oh, h-hey Gaara." Kankuro stuttered out nervously. "We were just-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." He said glaring darkly at him.

Kankuro gulped, and Temari shivered, "Y-you're right. We were out of line. We're sorry Gaara." She apologized quickly.

The boy, Gaara, glanced at Kagome and the others, "My apologies to you for their behavior." Disappearing from the branch and reappearing next to his teammates in a whirl of sand, "Let's go." Gaara said coldly he walked away from the Konoha group. The other two started to follow him, but they were stopped by Sakura.

"Wait! Judging from your forehead protectors you guys are from the Hidden Village of the Sand. Our countries may be allies, but it is forbidden to enter other villages without permission. What are you here for?" Sakura asked stepping forward.

"We are here for the Chuunin exams." Temari said and started to walk away, again. And they were stopped yet again. Naruto looked at Kagome confused and she held up a hand to tell him to wait.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

Temari focused on him. "Me?"

"No, the one next to you with the gourd." Sasuke said.

Gaara turned. "Gaara of the Desert. I'm also interested in you and the girl. Your names?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sak-" Sakura was happy because she thought he meant her, but her happiness turned to anger when Gaara turned and looked at Kagome.

"Not you. The other girl."

Kagome looked at him blankly as Inuyasha growled. "Kagome Inuzuka." Gaara nodded and walked away with the other two sand ninja following behind him.

Kagome turned and crouched down in front of Konohamaru and his two friends, "You ok? You really should be more careful where you're running around." She said patiently and she patted them on their heads before straightening and turning to face Naruto as he opened his mouth to start questioning her. "To answer your earlier question, the chuunin exams are held twice a year, and they are held to level up the genin who sign up for it. I guess it's being held here this year. Anyway I gotta get going, Kurenai-sensei wanted us to meet her today. See ya later guys!"

She took off running with Inuyasha held tight in her arms while team 7 watched her run.

Kagome made it to her team's meeting spot to see them all waiting there, she skidded trying to stop before slipping on gravel and crashing into Hinata's back. Hinata let out a squeak as they both tried to stay standing. Shino's arm wrapped around Kagome and Kiba snagged Hinata's coat back to keep them from falling. Kiba grinned at Hinata's embarrassment and Kagome's blush when Shino set her back on her feet.

"Glad you could join us Kagome." Kurenai-sensei said with a smile on her face before she turned serious. Now, I have been asked to inform you that I have placed your names up for the chuunin exams. Should you wish to participate you'll need to fill out this and turn it in by noon in room on the third floor so hurry and decide." With that said she took off leaving four stunned teens (even though you can't tell about Shino) standing there.

"Well I don't know about you guys. But I'm in!" Kiba said raising his fist in excitement. Akamaru barked excitedly from on top of Kiba's jacket. Shino nodded slightly and Kagome laughed, before turning her attention to the nervous looking Hyuga.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, if you don't want to you know we'd never want to force you into it." Kagome said, patting her on her back. Hinata nodded and smiled shyly.

"N-no I…I want to. I w-want to become stronger." Hinata stuttered forcefully straightening her shoulders and lifting her own paper up to look at.

"Oh good for you Hinata-chan!" Kagome congratulated her happily looping her arm into Hinata's and pulling her back toward the building they had to go for the exam. Shino and Kiba followed after the two quietly.

They all headed towards the building after they filled out and read over the paper that Kurenai gave them. They arrived to see team seven watching Lee get knocked away from a door way that was being blocked by two older ninja. Tenten was bracing him, "Please let us through we need to get into there and take the exams!"

"Trust us girly these exams aren't for weaklings like you."

"Um excuse us but we're in a hurry can you move so we can get to the correct room?" Kagome interrupted bringing their attention. She blushed as all eyes fell on her and clutched Inuyasha to her as Kiba grinned and draped a comforting arm over her as the two ninja moved aside to show that they were at the second floor instead of the third.

They watched as Sasuke got his butt handed to him by Lee before they continued up to the exam room. They entered and froze nervously as they felt all unfriendly eyes glaring at them; Hinata shrank behind Kiba and Shino. Akamaru let out a nervous whine and Inuyasha growled in obvious challenge before Kagome tugged on his ear and shrank back into the person standing behind her which happened to be Shino. Shino placed a hand on her shoulder as the group walked along the wall and out of most people's gaze as they moved towards team ten. Ino slung an arm over Kagome when she was in arms reach and started going on about Sasuke.

"Hey Ino, how are you guys doing?" Kagome asked focusing on Shikamaru and Choji. Choji chomped on another chip as Shikamaru sighed looking bored.

"Fine, it's been troublesome lately with the coming of this exam." Shikamaru said cupping his hands lazily behind his head as he leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, I just can't wait for this to be over so we can go eat!" Choji said chomping away. Kagome laughed and snagged one of his chips from his hand, grinning.

"How 'bout once we're finished here we all go out n eat together? The whole gang!" she said smiling at Choji's stunned expression as he stared at his empty hand before Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura showed up behind Kiba.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted cheerfully catching their attention as well as many in the room.

"You must be the newbies, asking for trouble aren't you?" Came a voice behind them; they turned around to see a taller boy with silverfish gray hair and round glasses standing there with a small smirk on his face. Inuyasha growled softly as Kagome turned to him, "There are some unfriendly people you are attracting a lot of attention from in this room." He said as they all turned to see the room full of hostile expressions.

Kagome looked to see Naruto's fists shaking and she slowly raised her arms to cover Inuyasha's and her hands to her own ears watching as Sakura looked ready to comfort him before he shouted loudly enough for the entire building to hear. "Oi, the name's Naruto Uzumaki n I'm gonna kick all of your butts!"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed looking ready to punch him before Kagome blocked her with an arm so she turned nervously to the growing tension. "I'm sorry, ignore him; he's an idiot."

Kagome clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth before he could shout again. "Keep quiet, you're not going to prove anything if you keep running your mouth." He looked at her surprised as she let his mouth go and stepped away as the silver haired guy introduced himself. "Greetings, my name is Kabuto."

"Nice to meet you, is this your second time?" Sakura asked turning her attention to him.

He smiled and pushed up his glasses, "Actually this is my seventh time." He said calmly. They gaped at him, "but it's not all bad; since I've done this a lot I have in tell on almost all applicants. I wouldn't mind helping our little newbies if you are interested in anybody in particular." He said holding up a deck of blank looking cards.

"Fine, I want info on Gaara of the Sand, and Rock Lee." Sasuke said.

Kabuto looked at him, "Oh, you have their names? That makes it easier." He said and flashed down two cards. They all listened to him read the information with obvious interest. (sorry, too lazy to write the info- if you don't already know this you should read the book)

They stood and turned to see three ninja from the sound lunge at them. The rookie ten watched as one threw a punch at Kabuto who dodged. Inuyasha and Akamaru whimpered just before Kabuto's glasses cracked and he bent over retching.

"Kabuto-san, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she placed a hand on his back. Kagome stroked Inuyasha confusedly as he whined, trying to comfort him.

"Fighting is prohibited here, any more of that and you will be expelled from this exam, is that understood?" they all turned to see a large man in the doorway. He had scars all across his face and was very muscular.

"Yes sir, we seemed to have been caught up in all the excitement." Said one of the sound ninja.

"Take your seats." He said and watched them all scurry into available seats.

Kagome ended up beside Sasuke, several seats down she saw Hinata and Naruto, then Shino close to Choji and the rest separated my other she didn't know. She listened to the rules intently before the tests were handed out, she took a deep breath and looked at her test. 'WHAT?! How are we supposed answer these without cheating?' she glanced around slightly panicked. 'I hate math!' she thought before she cautiously looked around to see Kiba hunched over his paper and Akamaru on his head looking around and woofing softly as he scribbled. 'So that's it!' she thought before she lifted Inuyasha from her lap to balance on her shoulder. 'ok Inu, just get me the answers.' She whispered in broken inu, not having proper experiences using it often. Inuyasha woofed back at her before copying Akamaru's tactics as both went to work on their papers. She finished with at least twenty minutes to spare and took the time to survey the room. She saw Naruto practically pulling his hair out, and Hinata beside him looking furtively at him as she shifted slightly. 'Come on Naruto, think about it. It's easier than you think.' She focused elsewhere, seeing Sakura simply writing answers, and peaking sideways she saw Sasuke sharingan eyed and staring at the person in front of him, Ino looked like she was watching Sakura closely, and Shino was nodding slightly as he wrote.

"Time is up, now I will give you the tenth and final question. But there is a choice you must make before I give this, because if you answer wrong, you will not be able to take this again, ever. Now is your only chance to back out and try again next time." Ibiki said seriously and he watched several tentatively raise their hands regretfully. "You and your teams may leave." They got up and left with muttered apologies to each other.

Kagome glanced at her friends, seeing Naruto shiver she watched him worriedly before seeing Sakura about to raise her hand. 'Give him a minute Sakura; don't blow it for you guys.' She thought before jumping as Naruto shouted.

Kagome stifled a laugh, before looking around at all the now determined faces. "Way to go Naruto, solidifying everybody's resolve." She mumbled congrats to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Sasuke shifted slightly beside her and she looked at him as he stared at her with an unreadable expression, before they both refocused on Ibiki.

"All of you… pass!" he said smiling at them, Kagome once again tuned out slightly as he explained but gasped along with everyone when he showed them the scars all around his head. And she nearly jumped on top of Sasuke when a black banner came crashing through the window along with the next instructor. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to crowd you like that." She whispered blushing in embarrassment as the instructor introduced herself.

"It's fine." He said shortly looking intently at her making her blush deepen. Kagome turned, determined to listen to the woman explain about their next challenge, telling them to meet her tomorrow at the edge of the forest of death. (Is that the right name? I forgot and am too lazy to look it up)

The rookies met outside the building to celebrate passing the first stage of the testing. "Well, what should we do? Go out to eat, or training?" Kiba asked looking around at everyone.

"Let's eat!" Naruto and Choji exclaimed immediately. Ino and Sakura sighed piteously, while Kagome and Kiba chuckled.

"Well since nobody else knows what we should do and it is lunch time. Let's go to lunch!" Kagome said cheerfully locking arms with Naruto and Shino, who she happened to be standing in between, followed by a scowling Sasuke and a grinning Kiba.

They ended up going to the bbq stand so everyone could get what they wanted, much to Naruto's dismay(Kagome cheered him up by saying she would treat him to a bowl or two next time). They enjoyed each other's company for a few hours before heading their separate ways, not knowing what to expect the next day.

Momo- finally! I'm soo so sorry it has taken me so long to put this chapter up! I've been real distracted lately and unable to concentrate on my stories. I have a feeling this chapter sucks but I don't think I would change it so please bare with it. I'll write more soon but it might be an even longer wait. Anyway this is the final pairing.

Kagome/Sasuke-36

Kagome/Shino-40

Winner… SHINO! So it's Kag/Shino, Naru/Hina don't know about anybody else but oh well ^_^;


	13. Chapter 13

Team 10 stood with team 7 before the forest of death waiting to enter, listening as Anko spoke "Okay you little pipsqueaks! Today you are doing the exams in The Forest of Death." Anko exclaimed. "Each team will get either a heaven or and earth scroll. You need to get the other scroll and go to the tower in the middle of the forest before the 5 days are up. Your whole team needs to be there and under **no** circumstances are you to open the scrolls until you are at the tower! Can one person from each team line up over here to get a scroll and wait out the front of the gate you given." She said. Naruto chuckled not paying close attention to her warning.

Kagome flinched to the side as Naruto was hit by her thrown kunai for not paying close enough attention. Naruto fell back in shock before Kagome grabbed his arm and helped him up as Kiba laughed at him, she moved away from Naruto to glare at her brother. "Shut up nii-chan…" her voice faded out as she shivered and looked towards Anko behind Naruto, licking his bleeding cheek, to see a creepy ninja behind her with her thrown kunai wrapped in a freakishly long tongue. She shrank back slightly looking very wary about the strange ninja as he spoke to Anko.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shino asked, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him smiling and nodded, "Yeah just a chill no biggy I guess I'm nervous about this test." He nodded slightly and turned back to look into the forest.

The rookies all grabbed their forms and signed them using each other's backs then went off with their separate teams to get their scroll wishing each other good luck.

"Ok who's gonna carry it?" Kagome asked lifting up their heaven scroll. (I have no idea which one they got so bare with me) they looked at her pointedly. She looked behind her then to her brother, "Oh no, why are you looking at me?"

"Well you're the second least likely person to be given the scroll, with Hinata being the overall least likely to hold it." Kiba stated with a shrug.

Kagome's form tensed and she glared dangerously, "Oh? And why is that I wonder?"

He shrugged you know because you're a gir-" Shino gestured for him to stop, "-l" too late.

"So it's just because I'm a girl that they wouldn't consider me a threat?" Inuyasha leaped away from Kagome and into Hinata's arms as she too stepped away as Kiba realized where he had messed up.

"W-wait a minute- that's not what I meant- I didn't mean…" he started backing away wide-eyed as Akamaru retreated to Inuyasha and Hinata's side. "Shino help me out! You know that wasn't what I meant!" Kiba implored as Kagome advanced on him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Shino shook his head. "You made the error and therefore must face the repercussions." With that said Kiba cussed and took off running only to be tackled and punched by Kagome.

"I'll. Show. You. What. I'm. Capable. Of!" she shouted emphasizing each word with another punch before Shino lifted her off.

"I believe he has learned Kagome, there is no need to permanently damage him when he will be needed for this test."

"U-um not to interrupt you b-but we should be heading i-in now." Hinata said softly as she glanced at their now open gate.

"Oh fine let's just get this over with." Kagome said grudgingly as she followed after Shino, then Hinata and Kiba following up the rear.

They walked along what looked like a game trail of some kind for a half an hour. "Let's see, we should find a place to get water in case we need to fill water bottles. Um which way are we going to try finding another scroll?" Kagome asked as she walked backwards to face Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"We should find a river edge and travel along it. Someone is bound to go there for our same reason." Shino said calmly as he watched her. Smiling she turned back around and got smacked in the cheek by a low hanging branch.

"Ow!"she whined, wiping a thin trickle of blood away from her new cut. "Stupid branch." She muttered before they heard a rustle of foliage behind a few trees. They backed together to form a circle facing all directions with backs together, kunai in hand and waited. When nothing happened they glanced at each other.

"Should someone go look?" Kagome asked looking back into the trees.

"Be my guest, I think she should just keep going. If anybody was there they would've shown themselves already don't you think?"

"W-well I don't know b-but I agree with Kiba, we should keep going." Hinata said nervously. Shino nodded so Kagome nodded with a sigh.

They continued walking, both ninken kept their senses focused into the surrounding foliage before they finally found a clearing beside the river. "Ok who's setting up and who's going fishing?" Kiba asked glancing into the water.

"I will help set up the site." Shino said calmly moving around the packs to set everything up. Hinata followed his lead which left Kagome and Kiba to round up some food.

"Ok Inuyasha let's get some fish!" Kagome said cheerfully to the white ninken. Akamaru barked as Kiba and he leaped into the water. The ninkens herded the fish toward the two rookies to catch. Kiba swatted two fish onto the bank shortly followed by another from Kagome. They continued until they had two for each person and dog.

"I've got first watch, whose next?" Kiba asked looking expectantly at them.

Shino sighed raising a hand, "I'll take second watch I suppose."

"I'll take third! So that would leave Hinata the last watch before morning!" Kagome said smiling at the Hyuga happily. Hinata nodded with a nervous smile as they settled to eat their now grilled fish.

As morning came they packed up and headed further towards the center, where the tower was. They froze when Akamaru started whining and Inuyasha gave a nervous growl.

"Akamaru?"

"Inuyasha?" both ninken owners looked at their partners in worried confusion. Becoming more alarmed when Akamaru wormed his way under Kiba's jacket, shivering. Inuyasha growled louder also shivering in Kagome's arms. They listened and heard hurried voices, they dropped down to crawl through the foliage, they peaked through a clearing to see the three sand ninja against three strange ninja. They were down for the count and they felt the huge killing intent coming from the sand ninja, Gaara.

He turned towards them after he crushed the ninja. They froze, staring at him, Akamaru was shaking in Kiba's jacket, Kagome nervously fingered a kunai.

"G-Gaara, let's get going, w-we've got both scrolls let's just get this over with." Kankuro said nervously watching Gaara hold out a hand to see the sand swirl up, he stuttered in fear before sighing when he saw Gaara cork the gourd and turn his back on them.

Team ten stayed frozen for a few minutes, before Kiba shook it off. "Alright, let's find ourselves a scroll."

CRACK!

They spun around to see a strange team of ninja standing behind them, "Well, well what do we have here? It's those rookie brats; this should be easy!" they were all clothed in long gray coats and had spiked brown and black hair. One wore large glasses and the others had masks covering their lower faces.

The team faced them down, Akamaru and Inuyasha had leaped out of the two Inuzuka's grasps to growl at them. Shino stood stiffly hands in pockets, Kagome stood on his left side with a kunai brandished, Hinata stood next to her with byakugan activated and Kiba was on Shino's other side. Kagome shuddered as she saw a bunch of beetles crawling on his cheek and along the ground moving around the back of the ninja.

The ninja with glasses rushed towards them and met Kagome in the middle kunai against kunai. the resounding clang brought the others into action, Akamaru and Kiba took on one of them as Shino's bugs overwhelmed the other.

"Hinata, which one has the scroll and what one is it?" Kagome asked as she dodged a swipe that took off the end of her hair.

Hinata looked at them one by one quickly, "Yours does, in his back pouch!"

Kagome nodded, lunging forward forcing the man back, "Inuyasha!" she yelled as she slashed as his waist. Managing to slash him and cut the pouch away. Inuyasha ran forward and took the pouch into his mouth, the ninja twisted around managing to kick Inuyasha making him yelp as he was kicked into a tree. The pouch landed beside him and the ninja launched at it but Kagome tackled him from behind and they fell in a tangled heap, unfortunately the other ninja was on top. He held a kunai to her throat chuckling breathily trying to regain his breath, before he cried out and fell off of her trying to reach his back where a kunai was seen sticking out.

"Get away from her." Kagome looked up to see Shino standing there with a hand outstretched from throwing the kunai.

"Thanks Shino-kun. You really saved my butt!" Kagome gasped rubbing the thin cut on her neck as he lifted her up. "Where are my brother and Hinata?"

"Hinata actually took out one of them with her gentle fist technique and Kiba is just finishing the last one off as we speak." He said calmly.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Well bravo for Hinata! I knew she could do anything if she set her mind to it!" she moved over to Inuyasha where he lay on the pouch guarding it. "Good work Inu! You were awesome! You ok?" Inuyasha barked happily as she cuddled him, Shino lifted the pouch and dug out the team's earth scroll.

"We have it. Now all that is left to do is reach the tower without getting them stolen by scavenging teams." He said turning to freeze as Kagome hugged him, he was thankful for his high collar because it hid the deepening blush before she let go to go over to Hinata and Kiba.

"Yay we got them, let's get going then!" Kagome said moving closer.

"Let's move further from here and make camp, we need to rest before getting too close or we might be easy prey for other teams." Shino said.

"Oi, why not just stay here and rest for the night? I say we stay!" Kiba said glaring challengingly at Shino, who stared at him silently.

"Hey now you too, don't fight. I think we should move somewhere else too." Kagome said moving in between the two.

"What? You're siding with him over me?" Kiba yelled, glaring at her.

She looked at him incredulously, "What? NO, all I said was I think it's a better idea to get further from the team we just creamed so they don't recover and come after us again! Why are you so defensive?" she asked watching him glare down at her.

"P-please don't fight!" Hinata said getting distraught at the rising tension.

"Stay outa this Hinata, I want to know why you taking his side over mine!" Kiba scowled at Kagome, Shino stepped in front of her, crossing his arms.

"She said she wasn't taking my side; just that she agreed that we should move. Stop acting like a child and start acting like an adult."

"So now you're calling me a child?" Kiba snarled. Akamaru watched Kiba and Shino argue from beside Kagome and Hinata.

Finally Kagome got fed up and shoved in between the two with a growl of her own. "**ENOUGH!**" she shouted, Inuyasha yelped and jumped away into Hinata's arms. "Now both of you will get a grip, I don't care who's idea was whose I say we get away from this area before camping. Now either you follow and act like a team or I will beat the both of you and **drag** you to the tower!" with that she moved away and pulled Hinata behind her as she took off further into the forest, closer to the tower. The guys looked at each other before following after her.

Finally after walking for another half an hour Kagome stopped and set up her blanket followed shortly by Hinata and the guys soon followed suit with their own bedding, on opposite sides of each other or the camp, Kiba sighed before setting up the camp fire for warmth as they settled for a small meal of fruit and granola bars they got from the pouch they got off the ninja from earlier. When they were finished eating they settled in for some well deserved sleep.

Shino was the first one up in the morning and he sent out scouting beetles to hunt down some food for them as he started picking up the site. Hinata was up second just as his insects came back.

"M-morning Shino-kun."

"Good morning Hinata. I'm off to get some breakfast." He said standing and walking off.

"W-wait Shino-kun, you shouldn't go o-off al-lone."

"It's not far, I will only be gone for a minute." He said, disappearing into the foliage. Hinata sighed as she picked up her sleeping area. She glanced through the trees at the brightening sky before turning to Kagome's sleeping form.

"K-Kagome-chan, it's time to get up." She whispered gently shaking her shoulder.

Kagome just rolled over mumbling, "ten more minutes Hana-nee…"

"Kagome, wake up please, if you don't Kiba-kun will wake you up like last time…" she said shaking her shoulder harder. Inuyasha wiggled out of Kagome's arms to lick her face. Kagome grimaced at the feel of doggy slobber before she opened her eyes blearily.

"Oh good morning Hina-chan. How'd you sleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes before she sat up.

"Fine, thank you. Shall we wake Kiba-kun now or wait for Shino-kun to get back with food?"

Kagome grinned mischievously, "I'll wake him up!" she said grabbing her pack. Rummaging through it she pulled out a smoke pellet. Grinning again she juggled it in her palm a few times before throwing it down close to his head it fizzed out smoke and Kiba jumped up with a yell, coughing and fighting his blanket to get away before Akamaru kicked the pellet away and tried to help him out of the wrap while Kagome rolled around laughing.

This is what Shino came back to see. With a resigned sigh he moved into the clearing with an armful of various fruits. Hinata was the first to notice his return and greet him, Kagome noticed when he came over and handed her an apple. She thanked him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking pity on her flailing brother and helped him out missing Shino fixing his collar to hide his bright red cheeks.

When everything settled down they ate and continued on their way to the tower. They took their rime seeing as they had another day to make it, this being the fourth day of five. "We got lucky finding that scroll on our first fight, huh?" Kiba said grinning.

"Shh! Not so loud Kiba! We don't wanna attract attention!" Kagome hissed glancing around nervously into the surrounding trees as they leaped along in the trees.

"No need to worry Kagome, there are no foreign teams anywhere close to us at this time." Shino stated jumping beside her.

"How do you know- wait, don't answer that." She said holding up a hand to stop any explanation he would give.

"I agree w-with Shino-kun. I-I don't see anybody near either." Hinata said, byakugan activated as she looked through the trees.

"You should trust Inuyasha and Akamaru to tell us anyway Kags." Kiba said as he glanced back to her.

"Yea, yea I know." They spent the rest of the trip in vigilant silence, keeping their guards up for ambushing teams since they were nearly to the tower.

"I think we should keep going through the night onto the tower since we are so close, what do you guys think?" Kiba asked as they rested around noon in a small flat area between four trees.

"It might be our best bet to get there without being ambushed; other teams will most likely be resting while we press on." Shino stated nodding his head. The girls agreed softly with their decision just wanting to get out of the forest.

"How much further do you think we have to go?" Kagome asked.

"Well I've sent out scouting beetles to watch the area and I would guess we have another two hours journey before we will have a clear view of it which that would mean another half a day's track to reach it without complication of avoiding traps and such."

"Hey Hinata, that'll be your time to shine in getting us around enemy traps!" Kagome exclaimed positively, slapping Hinata on her back. She nodded pushing her fingers together nervously. They rested for another hour before continuing along until they saw the tower in the distance.

"H-hang on! Th-there's a trap ahead of us!" Hinata called out forcing the others to stop dead in their tracks.

"Lead us around Hina-chan!" Kagome said cheerfully before they all followed Hinata's uncomfortable lead around the trap. It took them out of sight of the tower but safely around the danger. As they continued Hinata would call out trap after trap which got more and more frequent until they had Hinata leading entirely with Kagome encouraging her forward in the lead.

At night it was more difficult and after around midnight they were forced to call a halt because Hinata was panting from over using the byakugan. They quickly set up their own traps surrounding their camp and set the ninken to watch so they could rest.

On the fifth day's morning they rose early and once again plowed forward under Hinata's guidance. They made it to the tower around mid-day. And figured out that they needed to open their scrolls, the summoned person happened to be their sensei Kurenai, who congratulated them profusely and explained the point of the test and the writings in the wall before sending them on with a promise of celebration afterwards.

They headed into the arena like area where other assembled teams were milling around before they spotted the other rookies. Kagome ran ahead to congratulate them as the others approached slower. Kagome had an arm around both Naruto and Sasuke, and was chatting away telling them about their adventure and asking about theirs, until the hokage stepped up to speak. They all listened to him in surprise and incredulity as he spoke of preliminary rounds starting immediately.

Kiba grumbled and growled and Kagome whimpered tiredly as they listened to everything being said. Then watched the board open and show Sasuke's name vs a foreign ninja's name. they left to go upstairs to watch, groaning and griping about the unfairness of rushed preliminaries. Kagome ended up falling asleep through the fight between Sasuke and the other (forgot his name and village ^_^;) and only woke briefly to see Kakashi leave with Sasuke and was mildly curious about it. 

She watched the screen as it spun through names, before it landed on hers. She bolted up interested as it continued to spin for her opponent until it finally stopped on…

TBC

Momo- cliffy! I'm so mean I'm sorry but I wanted to know who you guys think her opponent should be, read n review to tell me who you'd want please! If I get enough people reviewing me with choices It'll speed up the next chapter's appearance! Sorry it took so long, been kinda preoccupied lately! T-T

Anyway I hope you guys liked it I think this has been my longest chapter yet! Oh and special thanks to RaiKage13 for being so supportive n friendly, always reviewing and everything!


	14. Chapter 14

Momo- it was brought to my attention that I skipped along the preliminaries and got mixed into the finals of the exam. I'm really, really sorry about that to the readers of the before chapter and hope that this new and improved chapter satisfies you. Think of the last time as a preview to chapter fifteen! And for those who are just reading this you lucked out on a preview and much confusion! ^_^;

Recap-

Kagome watched the screen as it spun through names, before it landed on hers. She bolted up interested as it continued to spin for her opponent until it finally stopped on Taisho Inuyasha.

"Finally!" she heard from across the arena, she looked over to see silver hair fly as a teenage clad in red leap into the arena.

She froze wide-eyed as her legs shook, 'I know him, where have I seen him before?' she thought looking at him focused before Kiba nudged her.

"Yo are you backing out Kags? You need ta get down there."

She blinked rapidly before she nodded and jumped down, "Let's go Inuyasha!" she called to her white ninken.

The boy stood across from her and stared at her wide-eyed, she too looked up into his gold eyes as they just stood frozen. "Ka-Kagome?" he murmured staring at her.

"I know you from somewhere…" Kagome said distractedly before the match was called to begin.

Taisho looked up to where he came down from; Kagome followed his gaze to see several people looking distressed, "You're call mutt-face!" called a guy with dark brown hair and a cocky smirk on his face, he winked at Kagome.

"Fine, let's do this!" he shouted regaining Kagome's attention before he jumped at her, she gasped before pulling out a kunai, she blocked his first punch to the face but was knocked back by a kick to the gut. She landed roughly on her side at least ten feet away.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, the guy stopped staring at her confused before the white ninja dog latched onto his arm, growling.

"Oi let go you mangy mutt!" he shouted shaking his arm and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck before a kunai scraped across his shoulder. Inu leaped off, running to Kagome and standing beside her growling. She also growled, it wasn't as impressive as Kiba's of Inu's but it was a growl all the same as Taisho (I'm just gonna call Inuyasha 'Taisho' and Inuyasha the ninken 'Inu' to get rid of any confusion) "You named a _dog_ after me?" he asked incredulously straightening to look at her thoughtfully.

"How do you know me?" she asked, keeping narrowed eyes on him.

He crossed his arms, looking slightly hurt/angry, "you mean you don't remember me?"

"Remember-?"

"What are you doing Kagome? Stop talking and fight!" Kiba roared, gaining both fighters attention.

Both fighters looked at each other, "Ani (I looked this up, any stories I read have brother translated as aniki but it is actually just ani, go figure!) is right, we'll talk after this ok?"

"Ani? What do you-"

"Later!" she jumped forward, calling up chakra to her hands to create a glowing purple staff. She lunged forward with a loud growl, Inu following close beside her.

Taisho pulled out a katana as she came forward. He ran toward her with a loud battle cry, he ran forward swinging the blade around like a stick, using brute force. Kagome blocked it with her glowing staff, but he continued his onslaught, forcing her down to the ground. She panted, closing one eye through the strain as she struggled to rise before Inu came lunging at Taisho's face. He grunted, backing away and grabbing the ninken from his face; he threw Inu away with a snort Inu yelped as he flew.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled turning away from her opponent to run after her flying companion, she dove for him, sliding along to smack into the wall just after catching him. She groaned, shaking as Inu crawled off of her, limping slightly, whimpering he nuzzled her cheek. She patted his head before she stood back up; her bangs covered her eyes as her shoulders shook. A growing aura of anger grew around her Taisho looked nervous as her head flew up. She glared at him tears pooling in anger, "You **dared** to hurt **my** companion, I'm going to kick your ass!" he backed away a few steps as a bladed staff flashed to her hands before she dashed at him, he barely dodged as her speed increased.

Taisho lifted his katana to block her strike, but he didn't see her knee come up and hit him throwing him back, he smacked into the statue hands, rock crumbled on top of him and the proctor looked down at him seeing him knocked cold he declared Kagome the winner.

She fell to her knees panting before Kiba jumped to get her. "You ok Kags?" he asked, looking her over for serious injury. She nodded, panting, too breathless to speak. "Let's get you upstairs." He said, lifting her up to lean on him as they moved up the stairs.

They made up to their awaiting teammates, Hinata immediately started questioning her on her wellbeing to which she waved off. Shino watched her closely examining her similarly for injury, before he glanced at the bored, "Kiba it is your turn." He stated calmly trading places with Kiba beside Kagome.

"Eh? Oh guess it is. See you guys in a bit, I'm gonna kick Naruto's butt!" he said fist pumping as he ran back down the stairs.

"Good luck Ani! And good luck Naruto!" Kagome called sinking to sit down to dangle her feet between the guardrails. She looked over top see Hinata's conflicted expression, "You can cheer for both of them Hina-chan, I know you like a certain someone…" she said leaning closer to Hinata. Her face turned bright red and she began stuttering and fidgeting. Giggling Kagome turned to watch Kiba and Naruto go at each other.

"Um, excuse me but you're Kagome right?" Kagome turned to see a woman at least five years older than her and Hinata with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a friendly smile as she looked at her. She was wearing a tight black and red Chinese fighting outfit.

Kagome, Hinata, and Shino looked at her curiously before Kagome spoke, "yes I am. Who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the girl asked sounding a little hurt.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry but I don't; you look a little familiar but I can't say I know you. Sorry."

"Well I'm Sango. We've, uh, met it was quite a while ago but-"

"Sango there you are, Sesshoumaru-sama said we shouldn't be bothering h- other competitors at this time. Let them enjoy the competition." A tall guy with black hair pulled into a short dragon tail, with purple eyes came over carrying a staff and wearing loose fighting robes. "Hello, my name is Miroku, I was wondering if either of you lovely ladies would consider bearing my children." WHAM! BAM!

"Hentai!" Both Kagome and Sango screamed smacking him in the face. He crumpled and Kagome looked horrified at his twitching form, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that, is he alright?"

Miroku sat up rubbing the twin bumps on his head as Sango waved off her apologies. Miroku froze as a shadow fell over him, he slowly looked up to see Shino baring down at him, threatening anger pulsing from him, "do not ever disrespect her in such a way again or you shall regret it." He said darkly, Miroku shivered slightly and nodded quickly.

"Come on you!" Sango growled dragging Miroku away. Kagome and Shino returned to watching the fight with Hinata just in time to see Naruto win by farting in Kiba's face.

Kagome burst out laughing clutching onto Shino's arm to stay standing as Kiba rolled around clutching his nose. "I c-can't believe A-ani lost like that! I am soo glad my nose isn't that sensitive! Ha ha ha!" she gasped tears welling in her eyes. Shino nodded as he held her up, seeing as she was hanging on him trying to stay standing. And that is what Kiba came up to see, Kagome laughing at his loss and Shino with an arm around her waist helping her to stay standing.

"Oi it's not funny!" he growled, rubbing his nose. This only fueled her mirth further, the next fight started before she finally caught her breath.

She sat leaning on the wall next to Kiba as he slid down, she poked at his arm eliciting a soft yelp from him, "c'mon let's get you to the medics to get fixed up." She said standing to pull him up despite his protests and whines. "Inuyasha stay and watch the fight with the others, that way you can tell us about them later on." Inu nodded with and with a bark he jumped into Hinata's arms to watch.

Kagome helped him down the hall to the medic area where a Hyuga medic soon accosted them and lead Kiba to a cot to be healed. The cot beside his had the silver haired Taisho, who was struggling to get up, fighting against three medics. Akamaru who had been walking silently behind them jumped onto Kagome's head and barked at him, he stopped struggling and turned to Kagome.

"You! You're the reason I'm stuck here! Tell these idiots to get off, I don't need their help!" he yelled growling and glaring at her.

"Oi, don't talk to my sister like that!" Kiba growled glaring at him from his place on the cot.

"I'll talk to the wench however I want to!" he yelled back starting to rise again.

"Stop it and sit-" WHAM! "down?" she faded staring wide-eyed at Inuyasha because as soon as she said sit his necklace glowed purple and he was dragged down back on the cot, which shuddered under the pressure of him falling on it.

Kiba laughed so hard he was clutching his sides, Kagome looked confused and her eyes were unfocused. "Inuyasha?" she asked faintly.

"Eh? You left him to watch the fight remember?" Kiba asked confused and watching as Kagome blinked looking not at him but at the silver haired boy.

"Kagome?" Taisho looked at her hopefully as she nodded slowly looking confused.

"Oi, someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Kiba interrupted indignantly.

They both looked over at him, "I just remembered how I know him and his uh team." She said before looking back at him, "so is everybody here? Wait, how'd you guys get here?"

"Yeah including Kouga and Sesshoumaru." He grumbled scowling as he said their names. "We've been looking everywhere before I finally caught your scent. But for some reason we couldn't find a way to get to you- your scent just disappeared into thin air right outside my no good half brother's territory."

Kagome turned back to look at Kiba and opened her mouth to speak when a loud boom from the arena shook the room. Kagome fell back onto Kiba's cot as her ninken came running in yelping and barking. "What's going on?" she asked as Inu jumped onto her lap whining.

"I wonder if either Hinata or Shino lost their match is what has him worked up." Kiba said watching Inu rub his muzzle in Kagome's lap.

"I'll go see if they're ok." She said standing and walking to the door.

"Oh no you don't wench you ain't leaving till you get these idiots to let me leave!" Inuyasha growled, struggling to get out of the chakra restraints they had placed on him to keep him on the cot.

Kagome just left him there laughing. Kiba snorted and Inuyasha turned to him, "You had to deal with her for how long?"

"Ah it's not so bad most of the time." He said grinning as he flopped back before his smile faded, "actually I think I'll go see for myself if they're ok. Later dog boy." He said waving over his shoulder to Inuyasha who howled in rage as the door closed. He made it out only to be shoved away by several medics carrying Hinata on a stretcher and Kagome following teary eyed.

"Kiba, it's terrible! She fought Neji and he- he…" she broke down crying as she clutched onto his jacket.

He looked back worried and confused at the closed doors, "don't worry Kags, I'm sure she'll be fine they'll heal her up no sweat." He said encouragingly. "Let's let them do their jobs and go watch Shino kick some ninja's ass!" he said draping an arm over her shoulders and leading her back to the arena. Inuyasha and Akamaru trailing behind them.

Unfortunately they came in just in time to meet Shino returning to the railing, having blown the ninja's arms off with his bugs. They congratulated him and told him what they knew on Hinata's injuries. (I forgot the sequence of fighting so just bare with the incorrect line up! It is a fanfic after all!) they watched the rest of the fights in a distracted manner, Sango and Miroku wandered over and Kagome asked them how they had been to which both were shocked and them hugged her s hard she turned blue, before Miroku groped her and ended up writhing on the floor with insect bites and bruises all over his face, while Kiba seethed and Shino took a step closer to Kagome and between Miroku and her.

The fights ended eventfully even though Kagome was distracted and nervous, worrying about Hinata's condition, but she listened as the final fighters were chosen for who they were to fight for the actual final. She was pitted against Kankuro, after Sasuke vs Gaara and Naruto vs Neji. (I couldn't think of who else to put her with!) With that out of the way Kagome and Kiba went back home to rest up seeing as they had a month to rest and prepare, well Kagome had a month to prepare, to which Kiba scowled pouting when she poked fun at him.

She spent most of the month training with Kiba, Akamaru, and Inu. Or when she was lucky she sparred with Sango, or Shino when she could find him, he'd been training with his clan, Hinata still worried her with her recovery being so slow. She would glare at Neji whenever she saw him. She ate lunch usually with Inuyasha and Naruto at the ramen stand or Sango when she got tired of that. Getting reacquainted with the old group and the less stoic Sesshoumaru and dodging Kouga's proclamations of love.

The month passed without much in the way of important events until a week before the matches. Tempers were running thin between different villages so fights would break out on the streets, Kagome adamantly refused to react to various jabs at her from other ninjas, and had to restrain Inuyasha via 'sit' whenever she hung out with the inu group. Just like old times as Miroku said getting laughs from the others. Shippo, Kagome found out had been forced to stay with Kaede at her village for his own safety when they heard about the nine tailed fox's attack on the village.

By the end of the tense last week Kagome had nearly perfected her team work with Inu and felt ready to take on the sand ninja when she heard that Inuyasha got into a huge fight with several unknown ninja and was forcefully bedridden with chakra restraints to stop him from finding his self appointed opponents. Exasperated she threatened to sit him across the world if he didn't behave himself throughout the finals.

She waited patiently ignoring the goading crowd chanting for Sasuke's fight, but he was missing. She shifted nervously at the feel of mild blood lust coming from the other side where the sand ninja stood. The hokage announced that they would wait for a few matches for him to show up before calling his forfeit. So up next behind him was Naruto vs Neji.

"You can do it Naruto! Show that stuck up guy what you're made of!" Kagome cheered, Kiba covered his ears as she shouted right by his ears.

"Easy Kags, I think you busted my ear!" he whined, Shino just shook his head and they all fell silent watching as the fight ensued, with Kagome shouting encouragement every once in a while.

"I didn't hear this much support when **I** fought." Kiba muttered, crossing his arms and pouting.

Kagome turned to him, "that's because you and Naruto are friends and wouldn't really hurt each other and either one could win." She said honestly.

"What? You think **he's** as good as **me**?" he yelled incredulously.

"Well yeah, I know both of you- worked with both of you too. You may have the tactical prowess and strength. He's got dumb luck and on the move thinking." She said smiling as he gaped at her, before turning back to the fight. "See? Take a look at how he works, he thinks on the move. He's not judging power by looks he's judging by action."

"Yeah but all he's doing is getting hurt!" he exclaimed as they watched Naruto fly through the air as he was hit my Neji.

"Just wait, I know he can win. Bet ya lunch, with Naruto eating too!"

"You're on!"

And so they watched the rest of the fight and when Naruto knocked Neji out Kiba wailed and called a no fair on the basis that she kept yelling and could have distracted them. She just laughed and said she'd see him at lunch with Naruto. She smiled confidently as she prepared to jump into the ring for her time. The sounds of booing drew her attention as Kankuro raised his hand in forfeit.

"WHAT? Are you too scared to fight my sister? I'll kick your ass myself!" Kiba shouted moving to run around the ring to get to him.

"No Ani, if he doesn't want to neither of us has the power to make him." Kagome said grabbing his arm before he could get far. He scowled disappointedly but returned to watch Naruto smack Shikamaru into the arena where Temari was already waiting. "Geez Naruto has no tact does he?"

Kiba snorted, "Naruto, having tact? That'll be the day!" Shino stayed silent standing beside the two as they watched the fight.

Shikamaru won by clever manipulation of the full terrain but ended up giving up just because he complained about being out of chakra and how the whole thing was troublesome.

"Well now that that is over I'm gonna go chat with Naruto and the guys." Kagome said as she turned to walk around the stands to where Naruto, Sango, and Miroku stood around watching the empty arena, waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"How could you give up just like that?" Naruto growled, leaning over the edge, watching Shikamaru walk out. He ran back to the stairs to yell at him

"Naruto, leave him be! It was his choice!" Kagome yelled following after him. They met up with Shikamaru on the first stairs, and she tried to calm Naruto before he started yelling when they all froze, hearing voices ahead of them down a hallway they heard a growl and two quick cries of pain then dripping and silence.

Kagome shivered, stepping behind Naruto slightly as she felt a dark blood lust coming closer, "let's go guys! Come on!" she whispered nervously, grabbing both boys' arms and trying to pull but froze when footsteps sounded closer.

"Too late." Shikamaru said, and they pressed themselves against the wall as Gaara came into view. Kagome shivered pressing harder against the wall and Naruto's arm as he passed them without glancing at any of them. They didn't watch him pass just stood frozen until his steps stopped, Kagome looked back with them to lock eyes with his teal eyes before he continued walking. "That was close." Shikamaru breathed out as they continued up, avoiding the hallway where he had come from, not wanting to see what had happened.

They made it up and looked back into the arena to see Gaara standing there waiting as the audience chanted for Sasuke. "Where is he?" Naruto yelled angrily looking around the stands.

Kagome shrugged looking around nervously; she jumped when Shino laid a hand on her shoulder, "what happened?" he asked watching her.

"Nothing serious just fidgety. Something just feels wrong here." She said distractedly, still looking around.

Shino nodded slightly, his hand still on her shoulder, "go visit your foreign friends. That will settle you." He said calmly.

She nodded moving over to Sango and Miroku who stood tensely as well. "Guys is everything ok?"

"Of course Kagome-sama why would you think something was wrong?" Miroku asked looking at her

"Look your friend showed up." Sango said nodding toward the arena. This caught her attention and she ran forward to see Sasuke standing there and Kakashi poof up into the stands. She watched the fight with growing apprehension and nervousness as the blood lust and anger increased inside the sand dome. She shuddered when Sasuke hit it with the Chidori (sp?) and retreated as Gaara yelled and roared in pain.

"Miroku." Sango called worriedly to which he nodded solemnly.

Several things happened at once, Kagome swayed as she saw leaves brush by, glancing around she saw the spectators falling asleep. Realizing it was a genjutsu she broke it and braced for whatever reason that someone would want to knock out the citizens. She dashed back to see Naruto asleep and Shikamaru faking it as several dark clad ninja came at her. Pulling out a purple glowing kunai she braced to them only to have Sango and Miroku whack them away.

"Are you ok Kagome-chan?" Sango asked glancing back at her. She nodded as Sakura and Kakashi came over.

"Naruto!" Sakura groaned, releasing the jutsu as Kagome kicked Shikamaru up.

"Nice try lazy but you're helping too!" she snapped, before she nodded to Kakashi and Sakura before following after Sango and Miroku to fight.

She blocked a kunai from hitting Miroku's unprotected back just in time as they all fought.

Nodding to her they all fought the ninja alongside Guy and other leaf ninja. It was at least half an hour before she began to feel a creeping feeling of dread engulfed her. She looked around and noticed she couldn't find any of her friends, until she saw Kiba fighting alongside Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kiba was fighting alone. Hinata was unconscious near the seats so not in danger. But she could not find Shino.

"Shino!" she called as the dread increased into panic. "Kurenai-sensei!" she called out seeing her sensei fighting. Kurenai knocked the ninja away to turn to Kagome. "Do you know where Shino is? I can't find him!"

"He went with Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura to find Sasuke and the sand genin." She said dragging her to duck as kunai whizzed over their heads. "Why?"

"I'm going to go help them!" she yelled running off calling Inu to her from his place beside Sango and Kirara. He ran over and immediately began tracking Shino's scent. "Please be alright!" she prayed as she ran into the trees.

Momo- oh another cliffy! Sorry bout that but I wanted it to be suspenseful; hope you like it! Please review! I really want to know what you think of it! I know it's a little rushed but please bare with it, I've been really distracted because finals are approaching and I'm stressing! I just wanted to give you guys something instead of leaving you hanging for even longer!


	15. Chapter 15

Momo- ^_^ yay two chapters in the same week I'm on a roll here! Hope you guys enjoy it. Please, please, please review! I want to know what my readers think! It's no fun writing when I don't know how you guys like it or how I could improve or anything! Heck I'd settle for a hello n good story anymore! T.T

Kagome ran through the trees following Inuyasha's tail, he barked and started slowing down about twenty minutes from the arena. "Inuyasha, are we close?" she asked before she fell silent and peeked around a tree to see Shino collapsed on a tree branch with a similarly clothed man, minus the odd gourd on his back and brown color, who she recognized as his father administering bugs to his system. "Shino!" she called worried as she leaped into view.

"Kagome?" he asked trying to sit up but the man stopped him.

"Just rest now, you've done your job well." he said.

"Thank you father." He said settling back. He nodded, glancing back at Kagome. "I haven't seen you around the homestead since you were put on a team together."

"I know, I'm sorry with all the missions we go on I'm tired afterwards I haven't had time to spend on my own that isn't training or sleeping." She said regretfully, reaching down to pet Inuyasha on his back.

"I see. Well it is nice to see you again, even under these circumstances." He said smiling, even though she couldn't see it under his tall collar.

"Do you need help getting him back to the village?" she asked moving closer and taking a hold of Shino's hand.

"No you wait here with him and I will head back; the village is under siege so you will stay here with him out of danger." Shibi (I can't believe I actually found out his name!) stated, standing and turning to face to, looking down at her seriously.

"But I can fight! My friends are back there!" she protested looking back to the village as they heard crashes and explosions.

"No. You will stay." He said and then he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Inuyasha growled moving to face back towards the village, "No Inuyasha we'll listen to him. Shino-kun needs us here." Kagome said sighing as she sat back more comfortably, still holding Shino's hand tightly as he rested. "Hey Shino; Are you ok?" she asked softly looking at him and seeing him nod slightly. Inuyasha harrumphed but made his way over to them and settled half on Shino's stomach and half on Kagome's lap. He stayed alert looking around into the surrounding foliage, as the two talked quietly (Kagome did most of the talking naturally) as the insects finished destroying the poison from Shino's system.

They sat quietly for a while after they talked, running out of things to say before they heard a roar and the ground shook. "What on earth was that?" Kagome shot up as a wave of demonic blood lust hit her. "Inuyasha! Go find Naruto and the others that went after Sasuke, stay with them if they aren't in serious trouble. But if they are I want you to come back here!" she said facing the now extra alert ninken. Inuyasha barked and took off running.

"There was something off about that sand ninja Gaara. The two others, his team mates, were bracing him as they ran, I managed to stop the one Kankuro but I don't know where he is now. My insects ate his chakra so I assume he retreated. The others had continued to follow them while I stayed."

"They left you to deal with an unknown enemy?" she asked incredulously.

Shino shook his head, "I told them to go on. The other two would have escaped if we all stayed to deal with a distraction."

"I see. I'm just glad your dad found you and got rid of that poison. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you guys, I would have been able to stay and help you." She said, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the ground.

"No. if you had been here and gotten poisoned our insects would have been more dangerous to try and eradicate the poison then to leave it in your system." He said firmly, lifting himself to lean against the trunk, "and that would have been an error I would not want to contemplate."

"But I know I could have helped!" she argued before a series of frantic barks came from ahead, "Inuyasha?" Inu came running through the trees barking and growling, "Huh? Where are they Inu?" Inuyasha barked and turned back lifting a paw and going back and forth as he barked for her to follow him. "Shino, can you stand and walk or should I just send Inuyasha back to the village for help?"

"No I am strong enough." He said, struggling to his feet.

Kagome grabbed his arm and, blushing, pulled it over her shoulder to help him stand. "I may be shorter than you but I can help." She said, avoiding his eyes as she helped him stand. Inuyasha whined with impatience still jumping from foot to foot. "Alright Inu, lead the way." She said, and they took off running behind said ninken.

It was ten minutes before he slowed and by then both genin were struggling to keep up. "Where are they?" Kagome asked panting as she leaned against Shino with him doing the same, then she heard muttered voices.

"Enough Naruto, he's done and Sakura is safe." They heard Sasuke say tiredly. Looking at each other they nodded and jumped down from the trees to walk forward into view of Sasuke, Naruto, and the sand ninja Gaara.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Kagome called as they saw them. Sasuke looked over at them, Naruto having passed out with a grin on his face.

"Gaara!" they all turned to see Kankuro and Temari jumped down to grab Gaara, they brandished weapons, Kagome pulled out a kunai before Sasuke or Shino did but it was unnecessary as Gaara told them they were leaving. Nodding they took off with him.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, panting. "Are you guys ok?" Kagome asked looking from Sasuke sitting on the ground and an unconscious Naruto.

"Fine, Pakun is with Sakura and she was hurt but not too badly that I saw. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei has found her now. What happened to you?"

"Shino fought that Kankuro guy and got poisoned… I'm sorry I wasn't close enough to help you guys. I should have just gone back to the arena instead of staying to talk."

"Enough Kagome." Shino said calmly as three ANBU, Kurenai, and Kakashi jumped down to them.

"Yo, everyone alright?" Kakashi asked looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, me and Shino are ok, just tired I think. But I'm not sure of those two." Kagome said nodding to Kurenai who smiled at them and moved to help Shino as Kakashi helped Sasuke up and picked up Naruto.

"That is good to hear Kagome. Hinata is doing fine I am glad to report. Her injuries are still bad but she is recovering. I heard about you being poisoned Shino, are you sure you do not need to go to the medics to make sure?"

"Yes I am sure." He said, looking at Kagome who blushed, bending down to pick up Inuyasha and cover her blush.

"Right let's go." She said helping Shino back to the village with Kagome beside her, and a sleeping Inu in her arms.

They made it back to the village to see the foreign team Taisho standing there, Sango and Miroku holding the silver haired Inuyasha back from running into the trees, he was cursing and struggling against them while the other two, a brown haired and the other similarly silver haired male stood watching them come over.

"Wench! Why the hell did you run off like that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha yelled growling as Kagome sighed.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed at him, "You had better not be talking about Kagome boy."

"I agree." Shino said darkly, sunglasses flashing as he looked at the silver-haired boy.

"It's alright you guys, I know them." She said sighing painfully.

Shino's head whipped around to look at her, "does he always talk to you like this?" he asked, insects beginning to swarm around him, clicking agitatedly.

"Well yeah but it's just the way he is." She said waving her hands nervously.

"Feh"

"Stop it mutt-face. Just look at 'em they're wiped out." The brown haired guy said.

"Yeah, let's let them rest." Sango said letting him go when he'd stopped struggling. "Are you ok Kagome?" she nodded sighing tiredly.

"We were planning to request admittance to citizenship from your leader but that is not possible now."

"Sesshoumaru, what do you mean?" Kagome asked looking worriedly at Kurenai.

"Your village leader died, taking away another man's arms, I believe that it is the same man that is working with Naraku." Sesshoumaru stated watching as Kagome's eyes weld up with tears. She leaned back into Shino.

"We're sorry for your loss." Miroku said sadly, looking at them all.

Nodding, they all walked solemnly into the partially destroyed village that was still smoking and crumbling as ninja jumped here and there supporting injured citizens and fellow ninja.

The group looked around at the carnage surrounding them. "Well I'm off to take Naruto to the hospital, Sasuke you come too; Sakura has already been taken care of. So long you guys." Kakashi said, disappearing with the two boys in a whirl of leaves.

"Come on guys our place is small but I'm sure you'll be welcomed to stay there till this is all sorted out." Kagome said waving good bye to Kurenai and Shino as the others followed her toward the Inuzuka compound. Where they met up with a frantic Kiba who nearly strangled Kagome in a hug yelling about how worried he and Hanna had been about her.

"You stupid idiot what were you thinking running off?" he said glaring at he as he held her shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry Ani, I was worried about everyone I couldn't just stay around where you guys had it handled." She said, pouting at him with puppy eyes. He growled and smacked her on the head. She dropped Inu and rubbed her head whining.

"Hmph, serves you right!" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her into the house. The forgotten people looked at each other before shrugging and following them. "Hanna-nii is frantic at the medics so you are staying right here while I go tell her your back n safe. Don't move." He said warningly. She nodded easily but he was not convinced, he turned to Akamaru. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." He said grinning when he saw her about to protest. Akamaru barked and he took off running before she could say anything.

"I'm hurt he doesn't trust me!" she wailed crossing her arms and sulking before she smiled looking at Inu beside her. "Hey Inu, wanna do me a huge favor and go look out for Shino for me? Please, you'll get lots of treats for this!" Inu groaned but barked affirmation as he got up and ran out. "Thanks Inu!" she called as he disappeared from sight of her window. "So who's hungry?" she asked looking at them all. Sango and Miroku raised their hands and Kagome nodded and moved to stand if not for Akamaru jumping onto her head and growled at her.

"What? You can't be serious that I can't leave my room!" she cried indignantly as Akamaru barked nodding his furry head. "That's ridiculous!" she stood up and he nipped her growling and jumping onto her lap. "Kiba! I'm going to kick your ass!" she yelled dropping back to the bed.

Inuyasha and Kouga laughed at her predicament, while Sango and Miroku sweat dropped. And Sesshoumaru just leaned on the door frame, looking around the hallway ignoring the steaming girl sulking on the bed as the ninja dog lay fully on her lap.

Momo- m'kay here's another chapter, just some fluff on Shino and Kagome relationship. Hope you like it! Next chapter is going to be all funny, I got an idea thanks to a review from snow246 (this was an awesome idea thanks! You're getting all the credit for it!) - what would happen if Kakashi and Miroku met and Miroku found out what his little orange book is about! Hee hee! ^.^ and like i said before PLEASE REVIEW! Honest it aint that hard! T-T


	16. Chapter 16

Momo- hey new chapter here at last! I had a lot of trouble putting this chapter together for some reason so I apologize for the long wait and I'm not sure I like this chapter much. I had to keep deleting and rewriting it so many times it was ridiculous! And now I'm in desperate need of ideas for ne chapters. It's not fair my muse has deserted me! Just took off running yelling I quit so I'm not sure when I'll be doing another chapter unless I get inspiring ideas or a new muse. *sigh* I'm really sorry! T.T

Kagome and Kiba walked along with Inuyasha and Akamaru on their heads as they walked down the street. "So what do we wanna do today Kiba-nii?" Kagome asked, glancing sideways at Kiba.

"Not sure, thinking of doing some training maybe." He said disinterestedly as he continued walking with his arms lazily looped behind his head.

"Fun, what're ya going to work on? Your team up work, or some new technique?"

"Might do both, hey isn't that your monk friend over there?" he asked pointing towards the book store.

Kagome focused where he was pointing, "Yeah that's him. Hey Miroku!" she called watching him jumped and turn to face her with his hands innocently looped behind him.

"Ah Lady Kagome, what brings you around here on this fine morning?" he asked a little too innocently as he smiled.

"Um I've been living here Miroku, what are you doing?"

"Why nothing Lady Kagome I am merely perusing your villages literature and stores."

"Hey isn't this the same perverted book Kakashi is always reading?" Kiba asked snagging the book from Miroku's hands.

"Perverted book?" Kagome asked moving closer as Sango came walking up looking curious. They all stared at the cover of the orange book in Kiba's hand as Miroku slowly backed away from them. Kagome's and Sango's eyebrows twitched as they rounded on the now frozen monk.

"Houshi…." Sango growled moving stiffly closer.

"Now now my dear Sango what could possibly be wrong with my choice of literature? I was told it was very good by Kakashi-san." He said backing away nervously and cringing when Sango pulled around her hiriakotsu, he took off running as she brandished it at him. She took off after him yelling at him. He ran by them again and managed to snatch the book from Kiba's loose grip as they watched a wild looking Sango pursue him with a vengeance, finally managing to whack him over the head, the two winced as she muttered "perverted-no-good monk." and started dragging him away.

"Damn is she always that volatile on him?" Kiba asked watching the demon slayer drag him off down the street with civilians watching and edging out of her way nervously.

"Well yeah but don't let it fool you, she has it bad for him!" Kagome said cheerfully, smiling as she turned back on their path. Kiba looked at her slightly alarmed before shaking his head and following after her.

"So that was **normal**?" he asked as the two continued walking towards the training grounds.

"Yep, before this happened to me we used to make bets on how many girls he'd flirt with and how bad she'd beat him for it, it was-"

"Oi wench! What're you doing?" they turned to see Inuyasha walking over with Shippo beside him who promptly latched onto Kagome's stomach, seeing as her shoulder was taken by Inu.

"What did you call her?" Kiba growled, moving in front of Kagome to glare at the Hanyou.

Inuyasha looked slightly confused, "I called her wench, are your ears broken?"

"Hey don't talk about calling Kagome-chan that!" Naruto yelled glaring at Inuyasha as he came over from the ramen stand they outside of.

"Guys it's ok, he always calls me that." She said tiredly, trying to settle the rising tension between the growling guys.

"**Always**? How long has he called you that?" Kiba growled looking at her with narrowed eyes looking between her for an answer and glaring at the confused Hanyou. Not having remembered their first time when he called her as such.

"No, no, its fine, honestly I'm used to it by now! It's not worth you fighting over it really!" Kagome said waving her hands nervously.

"Wench what are we gonna do about Naraku? You've had several years of off time so we need to look for the damn jewel shards!"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kiba asked looking between the two in growing tension.

"Well I was on a mission to fix this thing that I accidentally broke, and ended up here from an enemy of ours, cursed with no memory of the time before when you found me and I remembered everything when I saw my friends but I think I'm stuck like this. Don't get me wrong, I love you like a brother still and that won't change at all-"

"Damn right it won't! But what the hell was your super important mission? I want** full **answers!" he said rounding on her fully.

"Oi she ain't gotta answer anything you ask!" Inuyasha snarled pushing him back as he stood between them. They both growled at each other, challenging the other. Akamaru was also growling from atop Kiba as the two sized up the Hanyou.

"SIT! Kiba stop it!" Kagome snapped as Inuyasha slammed into the ground, spewing curses as Kiba snorted and crossed his arms as he returned his attention to her.

"HELL NO! I ain't gonna listen to this bastard bad mouthing you like that! Let's go dog-face right now!"

"You're just asking for it!" Inuyasha growled brandishing his claws at Kiba as they snarled at each other, Akamaru jumped down to stand beside Kiba also growling.

"Guys stop it now!" Kagome yelled moving to get between them but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"No Kags let them settle it or they won't stop arguing whenever they see each other." Naruto said looking at the snarling duo before Inuyasha lunged forward with a punch to Kiba's shoulder as he managed to dodge a blow to the head. Akamaru leaped up and bit into Inuyasha's arm and hung there as Kiba punched him and threw him back into a tree.

"Guys at least move to the training grounds or something, Please!" she shouted wincing as the tree groaned under the impact. The two growled at each other but raced off towards the training grounds. Kagome and Naruto raced after them with a glance at each other.

They made it all the way to training area 7 before Kiba lunged forward with a transformed Akamaru in their signature beast mimicry and twin tornadoes which bowled Inuyasha and into the ground. Inuyasha jumped up growling as he launched at the spinning the right side spinning tornado, knocking the actual Kiba away to collide with Akamaru as they both tumbled to the ground.

Inuyasha lunged for the stunned duo when Kagome yelled "SIT!" and he crashed down beside the two also dazed having smacked his head on a rock buried where he crashed into his personal crater. "There. I let them get it out of their system and there will be no more fighting!" she snapped turning to grab Naruto's arm and drag him back to the village. "Come on Naru, I haven't seen Hinata or Shino since yesterday! Let's go find them!"

Kagome and Naruto walked through the park away from the training grounds searching for their bug happy friend. "So I heard Shino and you were going out, is it true?" Naruto asked as they moved through the plants. Kagome's face heated up as she looked down embarrassed. "It **is** true!" he exclaimed watching her face darkened even more. He slapped her on the back snickering, "good for you Kag-chan!" he said just as they two spotted said bug user off the pathway where they were walking.

"Shino!" Kagome called beaming at the tall boy as he turned to face them. She ran over and hugged him, he braced for her lunge and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome." He said calmly, but the two could clearly hear his amusement even though they could not see his smile.

Naruto snorted, "of course you don't say hi to me or nothing bug boy. Any way I'm off to Ichiraku's, I'm hungry and I don't wanna stand around n watch you two being lovey dovey! See ya!" he said waving before he ran off in an orange blur. Leaving the two embarrassed teens behind him, Shino was thanking his luck that he always wore his all covering jacket, whereas Kagome's embarrassment was plain to see.

Shaking his head Shino looked down at Kagome and pulled his collar down enough to lightly kiss her flaming cheek and getting her full attention, "shall we go to lunch?" he asked jacket collar back in place.

Kagome giggled before she nodded and took his hand. He looped her arm into the crook of his elbow and led her out of the park. The two headed to lunch together and bumped into Kiba and Shikamaru with Choji at the BBQ place.

"Yo Kagome, I tried to get your mutt friend to spill about your past but he wouldn't tell me so spill it!" Kiba said as he and the two close by joined them.

Kagome sighed, looking at each person nervously before she began telling them all about her adventures including her time traveling and modern day up until she was cursed and sent to the Inuzuka compound where he found her. She watched him nervously hoping he believed her and wouldn't turn away from her with how much different she was than before.

And was surprised when Shino wrapped an arm around her waist and Kiba laughed, slapping her on the shoulder "Hahaha! Well damn, if I'd a known all this shit when I met you I wouldn't of teased you so bad about being a midget! But now I have even more to poke at! You've always been a short klutz!" he said laughing.

She blinked up at him for a minute before pouting and slugging him. "It's not my fault all you guys are freakishly tall and coordinated!" she griped scowling playfully when he just ruffled her hair and continued chuckling.

"So you fought all the time? What a drag." Shikamaru sighed leaning back with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Choji just finished his last piece of meat with a groan of contentment.

"That's it? You guys aren't weirded out by all that?" she asked looking from one face to another in surprise and slight confusion. Shino's arm tightened around her as he shook his head, Kiba snorted again, grinning at her, "course not! You may not be my blood sister like Hana but you're still my sister."

"You're pretty cool, I don't think any of us care what happened to ya before." Choji said wiping his mouth. Shikamaru nodded calmly still with his eyes closed. Inu and Akamaru nodded barking as they crawled into her lap and licked her hands and neck making her giggle.

"Thanks guys." She said smiling at them. The moment they had calm was interrupted by Miroku running in to dive under their table.

"If Sango comes by you never say me!" he said. Kagome peeked under to the table to see Miroku clutching a bright orange book and flipping through it with a blush covering his cheeks, from his place in front of her bare legs. (She's wearing, short black tight shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with dark blue fingerless gloves and blue ninja sandals

"Pervert!" she yelled kicking him in the head as Sango came charging into the stand. She dragged the struggling monk out in the open. He sat with his hands behind his back trying to look innocent as he saw her.

"Why hello Lady Sango. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he asked, sweat beading his forehead as fire reflected in the demon slayer's eyes.

"You Hentai!" she shouted pummeling him in the head.

"What's going on in here?" they turned to see Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke looking at the twitching monk with the little orange book clutched in his hand. Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped. "He's as bad as Kakashi-sensei!"

"I resent that comparison. All I did was pass along a good book recommendation. It was not my intention for him to take after Jiraiya-san" they all turned to see Kakashi standing there smiling with his visible eye crinkled in his signature smile and a huge sweat drop behind his head.

"Wait a minute. You're the one who gave him that smut?" Sango growled turning to the Copy Ninja, fury in her eyes.

"Eh heh heh. Yes well it was nice to chat with you but I must meet with the hokage so good bye!" and in a swirl of leaves he disappeared. Growling Sango grabbed the unconscious monk and dragged him out. leaving the group of confused teens behind.

"Well that was interesting…" Kagome said looking from one face to another as they all nodded. She then turned to look at Hinata standing quietly out of the way. "Hey Hinata! Why don't you and me go do some training? We can go find Ino too and have Sakura come! We can train together!" she said moving out of Shino's hold to loop arms with the shy Hyuga, missing the slightly downcast look Shino gained at her leaving his side. Naruto noticed though and so did Kiba, who clapped him on the shoulder and snickered "tough break, you won't be getting my sis that easily!" he said quietly grinning at a nodding Naruto while Sasuke's eyes narrowed at them. He scoffed and crossed his arms with a scowl firmly set on his face deeper than usual. The girls set off together with calls of good bye to the guys left behind who separated shortly after to go off and do whatever they wanted to.

Momo- T.T sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I don't think it turned out all that great myself so I'm sorry, been really distracted and uninspired with this damn heat! I hate summer in a desert! -_-; its sooo hot!


	17. Chapter 17

Momo-Finally! Sooo sorry it has taken so long, my comps been freaking out on me and I'm writing my own creation of a story so I've been preoccupied. Thank you for being so patient and anyways here's chapter 17!

"So Sango, how is it that you guys got here and found me?" Kagome asked as she and Sango walked around the shopping district, weaving in between civilians as they walked.

"Oh well actually we have Sesshoumaru to thank for that, see I think he'd come to respect you at some point in all our confrontations with him, and when he heard what had happened he went searching for this old demon witch, he took your bag despite Inuyasha's protests and he made the witch connect to where you had been sent through your belongings, and we all went through the portal and wound up outside this village. You will probably have to talk to you mister High-and-Mighty- Ice-block for exact details since he and the former leader spoke alone. All I know is we've been here for at least a week before those exams started but we were forbade from interfering and contacting you sooner. And let me tell you it wasn't easy to keep Inuyasha away at all!"

They both broke into giggles at this, receiving curious looks from the surrounding people. "What're you laughing at?" they turned to see Kiba and Shino standing there, with Akamaru on top of Kiba's head as usual, Inu barked a greeting to him from Kagome's arms where he lay comfortably before he jumped down with Akamaru to run around Kiba's legs. Kagome smiled at them and moved closer to hug Shino and then Kiba who grinned at Shino's shadowed blush.

"Hey Kagome, how about me and you go practice? We never did finish your training." Sango piped up, frowning when Kiba snorted. "What's so funny dog-boy?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that she's had ninja training, which would beat your normal hand to hand training." He said

"Oh? Is that so? Well why don't we see what can beat what-demon slaying technique or evasive ninja." Sango said challenging the younger boy. (The inu gang are their older ages, so between 18-20's)

Kiba grinned, "Sounds good to me! Just don't cry when I kick your butt girly!" Sango's expression turned livid as the four started walking out of the shopping district and out to the outskirts of the surrounding forest of Konoha. Kagome and Shino followed calmly, hand in hand as they walked. The couple moved to the shade of the trees to watch the two fight.

Sango unstrapped her hiriakotsu as Kiba pulled out a kunai and leaped forward to swipe at her with Akamaru right beside him, moving around to attack from the rear. Sango leaped up out of the way and the two skidded past each other before jumping up after her. "Hiriakotsu!" Sango cried throwing the giant weapon at the stunned pair who barely got out of the way in time before Akamaru leaped from Kiba's head to snag on Sango's leg, growling as she landed and tried to get him off, before she caught her weapon as it came back. She managed to get him off only to be tackled by Kiba, she pulled her switch blade on her arm to flash out and block the kunai that would have rested on her throat and throw him off of her. The two exchanged blows for a good time, neither having the upper hand on the other and were getting frustrated as well as tired an hour into the fighting.

Shino and Kagome were enjoying the fight from the side lines before Kagome stiffened. Shino immediately turned his attention from the fight to survey their surroundings, sending out his beetles to investigate what had caused Kagome's discomfort. "What is wrong?" he asked not looking directly at her, eyes trained on the match.

"I'm not sure. Just a bad feeling all of a sudden." She said softly, still tensed as she looked around, no longer watching their friends' fight. Inuyasha growled nervously in her arms.

Shino opened his mouth to question further when an explosion in front of them drew his attention, blowing the four away from each other, he managed to wrap an arm around Kagome's waist to keep her beside him as they were thrown back, her white ninken was thrown into the trees and disappeared from sight. Groaning Kagome stood up and worriedly started to help him up before turning to the dust cloud in front of them, "Sango? Kiba?" she called worried just as a tentacle like appendage shot out of the cloud and wrapped around her tightening and cutting off her air and a sinister laugh filled the air. Shino leaped up kunai in hand and began hacking at the thing wrapped around her, purple gas exploded from the thing, throwing him back before he covered his face with his free arm and returned to the task of freeing her. "Sh-Shino!" she gasped, tears in her eyes as she struggled against the thing as it pulled her away from him despite his attempts to free her.

"No!" he shouted grabbing her as she was pulled, still trying to free her.

"Shino!" she yelled again as another tentacle shot out and sent the bug user flying a few feet away to land with a grunt of pain, he struggled to rise holding his slashed arm before he sent a wave of insects after her. They attacked the thing freeing her briefly before another shot out and wrapped completely around her, squeezing her until she cried out and fell unconscious. He jumped after her limp form as he heard maniacal laughter fill the air around them. He tried again to rise and go after her but him arm throbbed and gave under him, smoking at the edges, he drew ragged breathes as he heard Kagome cry out once for before it stopped mid word. He heard faint cries of his and Kagome's names before his vision went black.

Sango and Kiba were alarmed when the dust cleared and the purple mist Sango had called miasma cleared away, they had been unable to get through it due to a purple barrier throwing them back, to see Shino laying face down, with blood pooling from his right arm, and no Kagome. "Damn him! Naraku!" Sango cursed as Kiba ran to Shino and tried to shake him awake, from the direction of the village came Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade, and the rookie group. All looked confused and worried when they saw Shino.

"Move aside Kiba!" Tsunade said sharply, moving to Shino's side and starting to heal him. "This wound has some type of poison in it that I am unfamiliar with." She muttered frowning as she continued to heal him, the blood flow stopping, as Shino's father appeared looking down silently at his son, before he turned to Kiba.

"What happened?" he asked his voice dark.

"We don't know. It was too cloudy to see." He answered, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Inuyasha whined, having come out of the trees, limping. Akamaru barked and Kiba dashed over to lift the injured ninken up and inspect his wounded side. "And Kagome is missing."

"Sango!" they turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha running over.

Inuyasha growled after sniffing the air, "Naraku!" he growled, teeth bared and fists clenched as he looked around with narrowed eyes. "Where's Kagome?"

"We don't know. I think she has been taken by him." Sango said, bangs shadowing her eyes, "I tried to go find her in the dust but a barrier threw me back. She's gone."

(Momo- I thought about stopping here, but then I thought about the murderous reviews and fans I would have had. And I value life a bit more than that! n_n; so enjoy!)

"There. I think I've healed it enough for now, but we need to get him to the hospital for better treatment." Tsunade said rising to stand.

Shibi moved forward and lifted his son to carry him. Inuyasha was growling and moving around the clearing with his nose to the ground trying to find Kagome's scent.

"I can't find her scent **anywhere**! It just disappears!" he snarled straightening up after slamming his fist into the ground a few times.

Inu and Akamaru whined, plopping down by Kiba's feet after also sniffing around. Inu looked especially distressed, rubbing his paws over his muzzle and he laid down in a tight ball, unwilling to move from the place he lost his partner. Akamaru nuzzled his ear, also whining as Kiba bent down and rubbed their ears with a sad/angry frown on his face. "We'll find her guys." He said before he picked up the reluctant white dog who tried to get out of his grasp, and Akamaru hopped onto his head sullen. "You can't stay here boy; Kags wouldn't want you out here by yourself." He said holding tight to Inu as he whined. Hinata moved over and stroked his ears with tears in her eyes.

Naruto stood with clenched fists as he looked over the sullen faces of his friends, and the lost looks of Kagome's strange friends. "What are we gonna do Kakashi-sensei?"

"We keep training obviously." He said looking to the huddled group of friends as Kurenai comforted Hinata. "You are meeting with Jiraiya in a little while to go off to training." He reminded him.

"How am I supposed to go off training when Kagome-chan's been kidnapped?" he yelled, glaring up at his sensei.

"The same way everyone else will continue training." He said sternly. "You would possibly be putting her in even more danger should you go after as you are now. All we can hope for is that she can hold on until we can successfully find and recover her."

"You might be willing to wait for her to be found died but we are going to find her!" Inuyasha snarled glaring at them with his ears pinned back in fury.

"Yes, we will go after Kagome-sama, but we need a few days to prepare for such a feat we do not even know in which direction we are to travel." Miroku, the voice of reason, said solemnly. Sadly Sango nodded, stroking Kirara's fur as she hopped into her arms.

"Alright, lets head to the hospital to talk to Tsunade-sama about going after Naraku and Kagome." Kurenai said one arm looped loosely around Hinata's shoulders. They all nodded and flashed towards the hospital full speed.

They had to wait for a few hours before they were allowed into Shino's room to talk. Tsunade was there with Shibi, and a now awake Shino without his jacket on, which to the surrounding people looked very odd he wasn't even wearing his glasses. They gaped at him when he lifted his head to look at them then looked back at his clenched fists. His lips twisted into a frown and eyes shut.

"So what's the plan hokage-sama?" Sakura asked nervously, glancing at the morose teen on the bed, bandages visible on his arm.

"I will put together a hunting team to retrieve her, you all will return to your training." Tsunade said, looking pointedly to Shino and Kiba. Both visible stiffened; Kiba actually peeled his lips back from his teeth in a defiant show and Shino's fists clenched tighter turning white.

"Hell no! I want my sister! And I **will** get her back!" he growled, glaring up at her.

"I failed to protect her. Therefore it falls to me to help in retrieving her." Shino said emotionlessly.

"She's not a freaking object she's a person! And she needs help now!"

"I am aware of that Kiba!" Tsunade yelled pounding a fist on the metal frame at the foot of the bed, denting the metal into a fist sized U. "Unfortunately the village is still vulnerable and I cannot afford to send the ninja that this would require when we have no idea where to start looking!"

"We can go. We know this enemy better than you do anyway, if you'll forgive our crass behavior before this." They turned to see Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and a steaming Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"I am aware of your relation to Kagome, and your knowledge would be helpful." Tsunade mused, "very well, you shall accompany some of my ninja-"

"Hell no! I ain't being slowed down by more pathetic humans! We are leaving now." Inuyasha snarled, glaring at the blond who scowled.

"We do not require your assistance in this matter." Sesshoumaru stated, stoic mask in place as he surveyed the group crowding around Shino.

"I managed to tag her with one of my beetles just before she was taken. But I could not save her." Shino mumbled, glaring at his white fists.

"Alright Shino! So you can track them!" Kiba exclaimed, grinning before he smacked him on the shoulder before seeing him shake his head.

"My insects are not like ninken. They follow the scent of the female so long as it flows from a trail. But they just vanished, I did not hear her voice fade as if she was carried by a running assailant, it just vanished. They cannot find a trail that is not there to follow." He said ending with a note of anger. Excited expressions faded into disappointment.

"So why are you bringing up useless information?" Kouga snarled bringing attention to him.

Shino looked up with determination burning in his brown eyes, (I don't know what his eye color is so I just used the most common, n_n;) "Because they can find it if they are close, therefore I am coming with you."

"Ah hell yeah! If Shino's going then so am I!" Kiba said fist pumping as Tsunade looked helpless and furious about it.

"No I already told you that you are **not** going on this rescue!" she yelled only to be interrupted by Miroku.

"Ah yes that is true, but you also said that we must take a few of your ninja with us did you not? Well these two are ninja, if I am not mistaken. Then it works out for both parties if they do come." He said smiling calmly.

She spluttered angrily while Kiba grinned, Akamaru barked in agreement while Inu stayed sullenly quiet in his arms.

"Alright, fine! Your mission is to bring Kagome back. And above all don't get yourselves killed!" she grumbled, "at least I don't have to worry about Naruto being here to argue his right to go."

The two nodded, Shino moving to get out of the bed, grimacing when he used his bandaged arm, before Kiba grabbed his other and helped him up. "You good for this?" he asked in mild concern. Shino nodded reaching across him for his glasses and jacket that hung on a chair. Pulling them on, he fastened the jacket and stood straight facing the assembled group as they turned to leave with the two teens following behind them.

Hinata put a shaking hand on Kiba's arm, "Please be careful and bring Kagome-chan back." She whispered, for once not stuttering and looking seriously at his chin. Kiba grinned and gave her thumbs up as they left. Heading out of the village to save Kagome.

Momo- well that's it for another chapter! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Please don't hate me! I've actually been working on a new story of my own creation that has taken most of my attention as of late. I am really sorry, but if anybody is interested in reading a story of mine that isn't a fanfic then just PM me and I might put it up if enough people are interested.

Please please review! It's hard for me to update this if I don't think many people are interested! It makes me sad when I only get like two reviews when I work hard to write this! If people aren't interested enough to review or anything then what's the point in writing it? I don't care if its just to say you like it or hate it! Any flames I get will be read stared at then laughed at and used as kindling for a bonfire! But since I haven't got any I will just say please let me know what you think! *puppy eyes and whimpering*


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome opened her eyes slowly with a groan of pain as the dull throb she felt along her ribs flared when she tried to lift an arm. She winced as she glanced around her to see gray walls. She noticed that she was laying on a rock slab table with restraints holding her down by her arms, waist and legs. She began to panic and wriggle trying in vain to escape the bindings. She froze as a familiar cackle reached her ears, eyes widening she twisted her head to look into the shadow along one wall as Naraku stepped into the dim light of the room. "Finally awake I see my dear miko." He purred, moving closer and reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek, she pulled away in revulsion, glaring up at him while trying not to shake.

"What do you want Naraku?" she growled, glaring up at him, watching in growing fear as he grinned.

"Why I want my shikon jewel of course, but my associate wants you for more use than I so we came to an agreement." He said stepping to the side as another man came into view. His sickly white skin glowed in the dim light as did his yellow eyes. He licked his lips with an overly long tongue as he gazed down at her.

"This girl does indeed hold so much potentially useful energy. What did you call it again holy energy?" he directed his yellow snake eyes onto Naraku's red eyed gaze.

"Yes that is correct, her miko energy- it is a purer source than your chakra, though it has different properties that you could find useful." He said grinning at the tied girl as she struggled again.

"Do tell what I could find useful about this girl." He said sneering at the dark Hanyou as he moved forward and extended a clawed hand. He grabbed her wrist as she continued to struggle pulling against him as he dug his claws into her flesh. She cried out as the blood flowed from her wrist, and her purplish pink energy reared up and threw the hissing Hanyou back, his hand blackened and smoking as he glared at her. Orochimaru looked on in obvious interest as the blood flow stopped and the jagged wounds healed without a blemish. "Interesting." He hissed moving closer only to be repelled by a barrier that shot out of her, burning him as well.

"You see, her energy is purer than any else you will ever see. And if you can manage to harness it you could have a healing power readily at your disposal. One other thing I want from her is her ability to find my jewel shards. Kuchiku, if you please." Naraku turned around as a door opened behind the two to admit the red haired detachment into the room. His purple eyes focused onto Kagome as she lay frozen, a smirk spread on his face. He bowed to Naraku before moving in front of the two and raised his hand placing it against the surface. The barrier shuddered beneath his hand; his smirk fell into a frown as he pushed against the shuddering barrier. Soon he had placed both hands on the surface, scowling at the girl inside as she cried out, struggling anew to keep the barrier up and strong. His eyes flashed violet and the barrier cracked slightly under his hands as smoke began to rise from his palms. He was forced to drop his hands as it cracked more but his hands were raw and bleeding with severe burns going up his wrists. His fingers twitched as he dropped them.

"Forgive me Naraku-sama, but I cannot break this barrier with her so strong at this time. I did not take into account how strong she would have grown here." He said in a voice void of emotion similar to Kanna.

"My my Kuchiku, how foolish of you." Kuchiku turned to see the door and Kagura standing there with her fan in front of her mouth. He glared at her but remained silent as he pushed passed her.

"Hm, **very** interesting. I **do** believe she will be of use." Orochimaru said, licking his lips in anticipation as he watched Kagome pant on the stone table in front of them, surrounded by the cracked but resilient barrier. "But for partnership sake, what makes this jewel so valuable to you?" he asked facing Naraku as he too turned to leave the room.

"That does not concern you my friend, you have gotten your reward for helping me be rid of this girl so my affairs are none of your business." He disappeared into the shadows after that leaving the snake sanin gazing hungrily at Kagome's shivering form.

"Inuyasha we have been running ragged since early this morning, we must rest and recover our strength." Miroku called ahead to the running and leaping Hanyou as he bounded through the trees.

"Here monk if you're so tired try one of these food pills." Kiba called tossing his a bag of ration food pills from one of his pockets as he kept running alongside the silent Shino.

Miroku took out a pill and examined it with interest, "I've never seen such a method of extending more energy, where did this technique come from?" he asked taking out a few more.

"Hey only eat one! You take too many and you could hurt yourself. And it's not a technique, its standard ninja travel essential. We always carry emergency stuff like that. I pack a lot of those because they help me n Akamaru with our strongest attacks." He said watching Miroku put the other four he had taken out back in the bag and pop one pill into his mouth and bite into it. Miroku's eyes widened in astonishment as his speed pushed up to what he had started at, matching Inuyasha's stride below him on the ground. Sango was flying above them on Kirara, watching the group run, Sesshoumaru was sailing ahead on his youkai cloud and Kouga was running ahead of Inuyasha.

"Oi bug-boy anything yet?" Kiba asked glancing at Shino as they ran.

Shino remained silent as he listened to a beetle was sat on his cheek, "No, not at this time." He sounded both angry and saddened at the same time.

"We will find her." Sango said, Kirara lowering so that she could talk to the younger two as they ran through the tree branches.

"We will rest here for now." Sesshoumaru called as the two demons in front noticed the sun setting ahead of them. They all jumped down into the clearing.

"What? No way in hell! Kagome is still out there!" Kiba and Inuyasha yelled in protest as Sango and Miroku collapsed onto the ground groaning in discomfort as they dropped to the ground. Shino took a spot in a tree focusing his gaze out into the surrounding trees and the growing darkness.

"That may be so but we cannot help her if you are exhausted. You may endanger her more in that condition." Sesshoumaru stated in a bored tone as he sat with his back resting against a tree trunk as Sango and Miroku began setting up their camp.

Kiba growled but slumped onto the ground Akamaru jumped off of his head and a keening Inu came out of his jacket to slump into his lap beside Akamaru. Shino remained aside of the camp looking out into the dark silent. Inu perked up slightly looking toward the silent Aburame before he stood up and trotted over to his tree, he barked and whined a few times drawing Shino's attention into him. Shino looked at him before he patted the branch beside him. Inu barked happily and leaped up beside him to curl by his leg. Shino stroked his white fur as he kept watch.

"Oi I'll take watch you humans need more rest than us demons do." Inuyasha said calling up to Shino, before he jumped onto the branch above him.

Shino sighed quietly before he shifted to place his back to the trunk and place Inu in his lap. The ninken sighed as well and curled up in his lap soon falling asleep with him stroking his white fur. "I will get you back Kagome, just hold on a little longer." He said softly before sleep took him.

-  
Kagome opened her eyes with a moan of pain as her head throbbed. She looked around at the same bare room to find herself being watched by the detachment Kuchiku who grinned at her, flashing his fangs at her. "I see you are awake now girl. How do you like my spell?"

Kagome glared at him but remained quiet, his grin shrank at her silence and he moved forward and put his hand out to touch the air and came in contact with a clear barrier that burned his already blistered skin. "Your stamina and determination are unbelievable. My master will be most displeased with this. It has been days since you came and it is just starting to break." He growled and pressed his hand to the barrier harder, his palm glowed dark red as he fought the pure barrier.

She strained on the table, willing her waning energy keep it from cracking anymore. 'I can't keep this up! Please someone help.' She thought, panting slightly as her energy started to drain away from her as she kept the barrier up.

-Kagura's POV-

'why am I always stuck doing nothing of interest, having to look after Kanna as she spies on that village.' I thought in irritation as I sat in an adjacent room to where they were keeping the miko, Kagome, at the snake-man, Orochimaru's base. "Are they still in the village Kanna? Or have they decided to find their precious miko."

"No. They headed out the day after she was taken. Along with two of her new companions." She said emotionlessly, looking down into her mirror as she tilted it to look into the shimmering surface as it changed to show the inu gang running through the trees with Kiba and Shino with them.

"What?" I gasped looking into the mirror for myself to see the running group, "Well now Kanna, I do believe we should go and greet them."

"Naraku-sama will not be happy if you go out without telling him they are on their way."

"No, you will stay here. Tell him they are still in the village getting ready. I am tired of being a slave, I have promised we will be free, this could be our chance." I told her, pulling out my feather as I moved out of the room, and moving into the miko's room. I frowned as I watched from the doorway as her barrier finally shattered and faded. Kuchiku chuckled darkly and moved toward the exhausted miko. I scowled as I saw her scared expression as Naraku's latest creation sat his hand over her chest, "Kuchiku." I called sharply, drawing his attention; he turned to her, his hand falling to her neck.

"Kagura, what are you doing." He said a scowl on his face.

"You are not allowed to torment the miko. As soon as Naraku gets what he wants she is that snake's property and you know that." I stated scowling as he smirked and clenched her neck causing her to struggle and gasp trying to get him off. Spots of blood pooled beneath his clawed fingers when they dug into her flesh. "Stop, or it will be your head." I growled, pulling my fan out and holding it in preparation to blast him away when he let her go and moved away with a dark chuckle, licking her blood from his claws as she panted for breath, looking pale.

"Fine, fine. I have other business to get to as it is. Although you know for a fact that you aren't even in my league of strength." He said cockily, moving past me and out the door. I waited for a second before shutting the door and moving over to the miko.

I wiped the blood away, frowning. "If I help you, and bring your friends you must swear that you will set me and my sister free." I told her leaning closer so that I could whisper it to her. She was still panting, weakened no doubt by having gotten no food and little water since being taken. She stared up at me wide eyed before she nodded. I straightened up and left the room. "Stay strong for a while longer; **he** will be coming soon to take what he can of your abilities while you are this weak and vulnerable. I will lead your friends here or at least in this direction." I left her there and quickly left the hide out in the direction I had seen from Kanna's mirror.

Speeding along on my feather I spotted the fire neko just above the tree line. I sent my scent toward them and saw all of the demons turn to stare up at me followed by the spiky browned haired boy and the others. "KAGURA!" I heard the half demon roar in fury.

"Well, well if it isn't the hunting party." I drawled boredly as I flipped my fan open in front of my mouth as him and the wolf demon snarled up at me.

"Where's Kagome?" he snarled, pulling out transformed sword.

"Well I don't know if I like your tone very much." I stated bored with his barking.

"Where is my sister, you bitch?" roared one of the ninja boys that had followed them. I glanced at him and the other one, interest peeked as I saw insects began to swarm along his arms, buzzing around his form.

"Tell us now." The bug using one spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

"My, my it seems that she has found some interesting allies in that village. Maybe it was a foolish idea to send her to another place. Naraku misjudged in his arrogance." I stated, feeling something creep along my leg, looking down in surprise to see swarms of insects surrounding the back of my feather. I blew them away stunned at how they had snuck up so close. "Don't be impatient, I was going to tell you anyway. But I should warn you, it will not be easy for you to get her out and she will not last for much longer."

"What makes you think we will trust you?" Kouga snarled.

"You have Kagome's blood on you!" Inuyasha snarled, brandishing the blade.

"Hmph. Explaining this to you is merely wasting your friends' life." I stated scowling down at them. "I don't have time nor is it safe for me to lead you flat out to her. So if you continue east of your current direction you will reach the barrier placed around the compound." I told them turning around and moving away back to the compound, hearing and knowing they were following my instructions.

"Hey Shino! Did you snag a bug on her?" Kiba called as Kagura disappeared from sight, he looked to his team mate and saw him nod.

"Yes, and I have sent my insect along her path. She is going in the direction she told us to go."

"Hurry up back there! I ain't slowing down any more for your slow human pace!" Inuyasha yelled from up ahead. Akamaru growled in annoyance at the Hanyou from his place atop Kiba's head. The two glanced at each other, nodded and busted their speed with chakra to fall in beside the demons. Kirara loped through the air right behind them as they continued running. They kept running for a few dozen miles before Inuyasha growled in fury and screeched o a halt followed by the rest when they came upon a clearing occupied my Naraku and his detachment Kuchiku. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled in upmost hatred, pulling out his sword as the rest fell into battle ready stances.

"Where's Kagome?" Kiba snarled, kunai at the ready and Akamaru growling beside him, Inu was standing beside Shino also growling. Naraku chuckled darkly as he stood there surveying the group, Kirara landed, snarling as both Sango and Miroku jumped down and braced their weapons in preparation for battle.

"I will get what I want from the girl then she will be of no concern to me any longer." He said smiling sadistically at them as the demons and ninken growled.

Shino nudged Kiba's back lightly gaining his attention and the two shared a silent conversation as he tilted his head to behind the two enemies before them. Kiba nodded and shifted to cover Shino's disappearance. Inu followed him into the trees, "No. Go to the hanyou and tell them to get that barrier down. Kagome said something about that sword having that power. Do it now." He told the white dog who whined before nodding his head and returning to the group and running over to his namesake's heel. He tugged at his red pant leg gaining a turned ear and hopped onto his shoulder to relay his message as Sesshoumaru and Kouga attacked. The tetsusaiga turned red and he swung it at Naraku creating his signature wind scar, and as predicted the dark hanyou dodged the strike, too late realizing why he had made the move so obvious as his barrier around the compound broke. He let out a roar of fury and sent hundreds of tentacles at the fighters, missing Shino's entry into the compound through the trees. Kuchiku also attacked sending claws of energy at the fighters, Sango blocked one coming at her and Miroku with her hiriakotsu and to her horror the weapon cracked under the repeated attack, breaking along the hit, Kiba snagged the two as he passed them with Akamaru, in beast mimicry form, but their signature attack was ineffective against the many wood tentacles that were sent at them.

"Watch yourselves for crying out loud!" he growled, glaring at them as his look alike Akamaru nodded before the duo crouched together to try their attack again.

While they were all fighting outside Shino made his way quickly though the winding halls, following his insects as they tracked the female he had attached to Kagura's kimono. He stiffened and flattened to the wall as he heard footsteps coming around the corner from his position. He waited silent as a completely white girl came into sight carrying a small white mirror in her pale hands, face blank and eyes shielded by white hair. "Kanna, you were told to stay in the girl's room by Orochimaru-sama." Came a steely male voice.

The girl, Kanna, stopped walking but did not turn to the voice's owner as she answered him, "I do not obey your master. Only my master has power over us." She said softly, voice devoid of all and any emotion.

An annoyed growl was heard as a ninja in dark clothing came around and grabbed the front of Kanna's white kimono and raised her up. "How dare you-"

"Put her down worm." He turned, still holding the still form above the ground as Kagura came around the bend ahead of him, her eyes trailed to the corner where Shino was looking around to watch before refocusing on the ninja who held her sister. He put her down with a growl and continued walking down the hall opposite to which Kagura had come. Silence reigned for a minute before she spoke again. "The miko is down this hall, four doors to the right. Remind her, we have a bargain." And with that she steered her sister down the same hall that the ninja went a few minutes before. Shino waited for a few seconds after their footsteps faded before he ran down the hall she told him and burst silently into the room to see sure enough that Kagome was laying on a stone table, restrained, bloody and unconscious. He stared appalled, and guiltily at her pale form before he rushed over and cut the bonds away. She stirred a little but remained unconscious as he gently lifted her and made his escape with her tightly in his arms, bridle style carrying. He dashed out and back into the trees, he sent a few of his beetles to gain Kiba's attention. And soon he was bombarded by Inuyasha jumping on his head barking and whining when he saw his partner's condition. He tried to send him back for Kiba and the others but he whined and shook his head so Shino nodded and jumped into a tree as crashes sounded behind them before silence fell around ten minutes of waiting with the white ninken paced around whining whenever he glanced at the still form of Kagome. Shino glanced back as the two heard hustling bushes, "Damn that Shino, where is he?" he watched Kiba crash forward followed by the others.

"Kiba. Are we able to leave now?" he called leaping down beside him making the other boy twist around to snarl at him, but Kiba froze when he saw Kagome in such bad condition in his arms.

"Kagome!" he yelled, grabbing her and shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. Shino's sunglasses flashed and he pulled her back into his arms and started walking in the direction they came from. the inu group looked at each other as they ran to catch up to the dashing ninja up a head, Kiba yelling for Shino to give Kagome back and Shino ignoring him in favor of running with both ninken jumping along beside them.

In all Kagome had been missing for four days, and she looked very weak, she was shivering and panting in Shino's grasp as he ran, trying to keep her from being jostled by his running. Having taken two and a half days travel to find her and get her back, the group pushed harder to get back faster than they had come, praying she didn't worsen in the return.

"I can see the gates!" Kiba yelled from alongside Shino who nodded and pushed harder to reach it. They had reached the village in a days' time.

"I'll take her ahead!" Kouga said running in front to him twisting to try and take her.

"**No**, go ahead and tell lady Tsunade we are back and she needs medical attention **now**!" Kiba snapped pushing in front of Shino to block the wolf demon from taking her. Nodding Kouga ran ahead leaping over the wall and towards the tower. The rest dashed through the gates and toward the hospital, making it there just as Tsunade and Kouga arrived. Tsunade quickly gave orders to several medics who rushed to prepare the necessary things.

"What happened? You are all injured. Who took her and for what?" she asked as Kagome was taken from Shino and took her into one of the rooms for healing. "We will talk after I take care of her." And with that she turned into the room and closing the door leaving the rest of them to be taken care of by other medics, Sango and Miroku were covered in gashes and bruises, Inuyasha had a hole through his right shoulder which was bleeding slowly, the other demons were unharmed, Kiba had a few cuts and bruises as well but he waved off help and picked Inu and Akamaru up.

"Shino, thanks for getting her back for me." He said resting a hand on his teammates shoulder before he turned looking deep in thought. "I really should go to the compound and tell mom n Hana that we got her back, but I don't want to leave her." He muttered, frowning.

"We can go tell them. Or I could send Kirara." Sango piped in coming to stand with the two, bandages now covering her arms and left leg.

"No, Akamaru!" he called, the spotted ninken trotted over from his place next to Inu and Shino. "Go home n get Hana-nee-san. And Okaa-san if she's home." He told him. Akamaru barked, nodding his head before he ran down the hall and toward the Inuzuka compound. "There, now they will know that we succeeded in getting her back and I don't have to leave her." He said turning to look at the closed door through which Kagome was being treated. Shino was silently staring at the door while leaning against the wall, contemplating what the wind witch Kagura had said to him.

"Hey, um, Aburame-san, where did you find her in there? Was she guarded heavily?" Miroku asked, drawing Shino's and Kiba's attention.

"No. That women, Kagura, lead them away I believe. She told me where to find her though I knew where she was." He said, looking back to the door.

"What? You trusted that bitch?" Inuyasha snarled, balling his fists and standing straight glaring at nothing in particular.

"I am not a child, nor am I stupid. I trusted my beetles not the woman." He stated calmly, ignoring the angry hanyou's stance.

"Enough Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, intervening before he could threaten the ninja.

"Yeah, leave the kid alone Mutt-face." Kouga added, crossing his arms and leaning comfortable against the wall across the hallway they stood in. before Inuyasha could retort to him though the door opened and out came Tsunade. They all ran over firing off questions at the same time.

"Quiet!" she yelled, silencing the cacophony of voices. "She is fine, weak and very worn out, but she will be fine in a few days time. She will have to stay here for at least two days to recover but I think she should be back in shape and ready to go in three or four days. She's sleeping now but you are welcome to go in and visit. I'd stay but if I don't get back Shizune will have my head for skipping out on paperwork." And with that the blond took off down the hall and towards the hokage tower.

The lot of people moved into Kagome's room to see the girl sleeping, bandages around her neck, pale, and a little thin. Inuyasha, Kiba, and Kouga growled as they looked at her. Inu ran over and jumped onto the bed to curl up at her side and under her arm. Kiba pulled a chair over as the door opened with a bang. "Kiba! How's Kagome?" Hana called, her ninkens came in. she saw the bed and shoved in between Miroku and Inuyasha to reach the bed side. She looked at her chart and sighed in relief. The Haimaru brothers all crowded around with her, whining and licking Kagome's exposed hand, and Inu's face as he whined. "Don't feel too bad Inuyasha, we all know it wasn't your fault, and you know Kagome would be more worried about you than herself if you got taken too. She will be happy with you by her side again." Hana said kindly, patting the white pup on the head.

"I still don't get why that mutt's named after me." Inuyasha griped scowling as he shoved his hands into his sleeves. (I never did day this but the inu group is all back in their normal clothes)

"Oh be quiet Inuyasha, it's not the worst thing she could have named him Kouga or even Sesshoumaru." Sango stated tired of his complaining.

"So what are we gonna do now? We can't let Naraku get away with this. Did he take the shikon shards from her?"

"The what?" Hana asked, looking confused as she turned to look at the group.

"Shikon shards of the-"

"Something important that Kagome broke." Inuyasha stated smugly.

"You never get tired of blaming her for that mistake. Let it go!" Sango snapped irritated.

"What does it look like?" they all looked over at Shino, who rested against the wall by the window.

"None of your business-"

"It looks like half of a pink marble, jagged edged." Miroku said quickly. "Why do you ask?"

Shino shifted and rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace from it. He dangled it for them all to see the sparkling jewel fragment. "When we fell together she shoved this into my hand before that thing grabbed her."

"You had it the whole time?" Inuyasha yelled in fury, moving forward towards him angrily.

Shino's glasses flashed. "I have no care for this bauble. I care for her safety more than some insignificant marble. What is its value over her life?" he asked dangerously, insects beginning to swarm along his arms, reacting to his obvious anger.

"Hand it over boy!" he growled, ignoring his question an holding out a clawed hand.

"Oi! That's my sister's, knock it off!" Kiba growled moving to Shino's side. They all froze when Kagome shifted and groaned softly.

Hana growled and smacked both Inuyasha and Kiba, "**Quiet**!" she snarled darkly, making Kiba shiver and shrink away from her anger. Inuyasha's ears went back and he stared at her in shock as she turned her back on him to return to Kagome's side, her ninken all glared at him, lips slightly peeled back in silent warning.

"Damn, she's still scary when she's mad!" Kiba muttered, watching his sister with apprehension as he settled into another chair by the window opposite sides from Shino. They all stayed quiet for the rest of the time until a medic came in to tell them visiting hours were over and they needed to leave. Inuyasha put up a fight until Sango bashed him in the head with hiriakotsu and she and Miroku dragged him out. Kiba, Hana, and Shino were the last to leave the room.

"Come on Kiba. Kaa-san is due home any minute and we both want to know what happened." Hana said as Shino branched off, going to his own compound.

"Yeah. Alright, hey Naruto!" he called out as the blond came up to them.

"Hey! How's Kagome-chan doing?" he asked looking worriedly toward the hospital.

"She's fine, exhausted and thin but fine. You can visit with us tomorrow if you want but we are heading home now. So I'll see ya tomorrow." He replied waving good bye to the down heartened boy.

"Ok, see ya." He called and ran off toward his apartment building.

Momo- ok I finally got another up. Sorry it's not the best but I've been kinda side-tracked lately. Im really sorry about it but it really can't be helped at the moment. I don't know when I will have a new chapter done cause as of now I have other ideas for other stories, and I haven't gotten a whole lot of feedback, I mean the last one I got said they lost interest in it cause the inu group came in. and I don't think I even got six reviews. I have no inspiration without feedback! What's the point in updating if I get no comments? So please review, I really need feedback or I probably will give up on it. I'm sorry for my faithful fans but nobody seems too interested in this anymore, so if you want me to go on then please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Momo- hey everybody, I couldn't believe how many people begged me to keep going on this so thank you for the reviews. I love getting feedback from my readers. THANK YOU! Alright on with the story!

Kiba was walking back to the hospital with Akamaru trotting along beside him, he looked down to his partner, "Inuyasha off again?" he asked snorting as Akamaru barked an affirmation at it with a snort. "That dog has been running off ever since she was taken, n it hasn't changed since she came back." He said, yawning nonchalantly. He cracked an eye open as someone fell into step next to him, "hey Shino." He said boredly, noticing a wagging white tail across the silent boy's hood. "So that's where you went, same as always." A happy bark was his answer as the white ninken looked over at him, tongue sticking out and puppy grin in place.

"Father has become used to him coming to the compound at night, usually he comes straight to my room though." Shino said as they entered the hospital and went to Kagome's room. Inuyasha and Akamaru ran in before them and leaped into Kagome's awaiting arms, licking her face and making her laugh.

"Morning guys, where's Hinata-chan?" she asked, smiling at the two.

"I think she is training with her father this morning." Kiba said, moving over to sit in the chair next to her.

"Oh," she said looking down at the two content ninken before looking back at her brother, "so any chance you can bust me out today? I can't stand sitting around here anymore." She scowled at the white room around her.

Kiba laughed and reached forward to ruffle her hair, "not sure Chibi-chan. Might look into it for you." He said. Shino nodded from his place by the window.

Kagome looked over at him smiling, "Inuyasha has been running over to your place hasn't he?" she giggled at his nod. "Well the first night I was here I heard a commotion and him trying to get in here before they caught him."  
"Hm." Shino hummed quietly. Kiba laughed standing up and snatching Akamaru from her lap.

"I'll go look into getting you home. Might have nee-chan pull her medic in tell into it." He said exiting the room, "be right back Chibi." He said ignoring her shouts and threats as usual.

Kagome sat back with a huff before she looked toward Shino. "Hey, Shino-kun, I really do thank you for coming for me. I hope you didn't get hurt when it happened." She looked down at Inuyasha as she stroked his back making him sigh in contentment.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was unable to protect you." He stated stiffly, looking away from her direction. She looked up at him shocked before she moved her partner from her lap and moved out of the bed and over to his side. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It wasn't your fault." She said tightening her grip on him and burying her face into his jacket front. At first he stiffened and looked down at her over his collar before slowly wrapping his arms around her and returning her embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes which to them felt longer before the door rattled open and in came Kiba,

"Well good news Kaggy you're free to go!" he shouted before he got a look at the two shooting apart, Kagome blushing like crazy and Shino quickly stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kiba grinned at the two before chucking a bag at Kagome's head which she caught and unpacked showing her a set of clothes and her brush. She took the clothing and dashed into the bathroom. "damn, she ain't back n well for three days before you two are at each other." He said laughing at Shino as the other boy stiffened.

"Leave him alone Kiba!" Kagome snapped, slamming the door open already having donned the dark brown shorts and gray tank top and sandals of her outfit, and just pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked. Kiba turned to her, grin growing wider.

"Oh I get it well Chibi-chan it seems like you're awfully protective over this subject. Any thoughts you wanna share?" he asked grinning at her as she shoved passed him.

"No I do not." She said bluntly refusing to look his way as she gathered the bag and Inuyasha into her arms and moved to the door shortly followed by the other two.

"So where are the rest of our friends?" she asked searching for a topic of conversation.

"Training I expect. I think Shikamaru and his team went on a mission yesterday, not supposed to be back till tomorrow I'm pretty sure." Kiba stated.

"Oh really? Well that's boring. How's Sakura-chan doing? I haven't talked to her in a long time."

"She has been helping her family." Shino said calmly.

"Well then let's go say hi to her!" she said cheerfully, Inuyasha jumping from her arms before she took both boys' arms and pulling them along. They reached the Haruno shop (I can't remember what exactly the shop is -_-;) and Kagome lead them in.

"Hello Kagome, how are you doing?" Sakura asked smiling as they entered. "Kiba, Shino, how are you guys?"

"Fine as can be. The house was too quiet without Chibi-chan and her runt running around, but now that she's all better we are going to go home so she can make up all the chores we had to do for her!" he grinned and looped an arm around Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome growled, shoving against his arm away from her shoulders unsuccessfully, he pulled her closer and ruffled her hair laughing. "Shino-kun, help me out here!" she yelled pushing against Kiba. Shino shook his head and watched them struggle.

"This has nothing to do with me." He stated watching her struggle, his collar shielding his smile from view.

"You traitor!" she whined, finally escaping to hide behind him. Kiba laughed at her before he gave in and turned to the door.

"Alright already, let's blow this place n get some lunch!" he said exiting the room with Akamaru back on his head and the other two and Inuyasha (ninken) followed after him.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Kagome called as they headed out, Sakura said she had to stay and help out when she offered her to join them.

"Bye I will see you later!" she called waving to them before returning to her job.

The three walked along debating on a place to eat, well more like Kiba and Kagome argued while Shino walked along in silence.

"I say we hit the BBQ place!"

"And I say I want oden!"

They argued for a little ways before bumping into Shikamaru and Choji who were also heading to lunch to meet up with Ino at the BBQ stand. So with a sulk Kagome agreed on there for lunch. They met up with Ino and enjoyed laughing and hanging out together for a few hours before Kiba finally stood up with a groan.

"Come on Kags we should head home before Hana-nee sends out her hounds for us." He said pushing away from the table.

"Ok, see you guys later." She said waving to team ten before she kissed Shino's cheek and dashed out with a laughing Kiba on her heels.

As soon as they made it to the compound three large brown blurs dashed by Kiba and tackled Kagome to the ground. "Hey!" she yelled as the three ninken licked her face wagging and barking happily.

"Oi you three get back inside!" Hana yelled calling them off of her while Kiba just stood back laughing. With a growl of annoyance Kagome stood up only to be crushed in a hug by Hana. "It's so good to have you home finally. Mom should be back this evening so we can celebrate your homecoming."

"I was only in the hospital for two n a half days!" she said exasperated, allowing herself to be dragged into the house anyway.

Kagome sat on the couch with Hana's ninken surrounding her and Inuyasha on her lap, Hana herself was in the kitchen doing something, and Kiba was sitting on the chair next to her twirling a kunai on his finger looking slightly bored.

"Y'know your crazy friends are around the village somewhere, that baka keeps bothering everybody who gets in front of him. Mean temper on him n that perverted 'monk' is completely corrupt with Kakashi around."

"Well at least they are occupied and not bored, though I wonder what Sesshoumaru and Kouga are doing to keep preoccupied."

They sat in silence watching tv and petting the ninken in their laps for a few hours before the door opened. Kagome jumped up and ran over to hug first Tsume then Kuromaru laughing as the older ninken licked her. "Welcome home Kagome." He said butting her side with his head as Tsume patted her head with a grin.

"How was your mission? Successful as always right?" she asked smiling up at the older woman.

"Yeah pretty easy overall." She said walking in with Kagome between her and Kuromaru."

"Hey Okaa-san, good to see ya." Kiba said grinning at her before waving to the wolfish ninken. Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers barked in greeting trotting over to their family alpha's sides.

"What are you doing lounging around? You should be training you lazy oaf." Tsume said but she was grinning at him with no push behind her words so he just grinned more.

"Yeah yeah, well I wanted to see what you'd look like with Chibi-chan being home." He said returning his gaze to the tv screen. Hana came out of the kitchen brushing one of her bangs out of her eyes smiling. "Hello Okaa-san." She said as she entered. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you Hana." She said moving out of the living room to put her stuff away. The family sat together eating and chatting together like nothing had ever changed.

"So do you guys have a mission tomorrow or are you just training?" Hana asked as she and Kagome took the dishes into the kitchen and helped wash them.

"Yeah finally we get another mission. Not sure what it's on yet but we're gonna meet up early by the bridge."

"Well that's nice that you're getting out but do you think it's such a good idea for you to be going out on missions with that creep after you?"

"I'm not getting into that, we were caught off guard. It won't happen again; especially if we go outside the village, which it probably will be." She said scraping and rinsing dishes before handing them to Hana to be dried and put away.

"Well I still say you should be careful and keep close to Kiba and Inuyasha. What will your other friends think of you going out on a mission?" she asked putting a stack of plates away.

"Yeah about that… I haven't actually told them. And I don't plan on it until we get the details and head out so there's no chance what so ever of them stopping me." She said with a laugh as Hana sighed.

"So we are going to have to keep them from following you or wrecking the village. Joy onto us." She said with heavy sarcasm.

Kagome laughed harder, "yeah sorry but you will get used to it I'm sure. Besides you need something to do while we are gone." She said bumping her shoulder against Hana's side before she splashed the older kunoichi. The tow ended up in a water fight, after Hana snapped a dish towel on Kagome who retaliated with a wet sponge. The commotion brought in Kiba who got a sopping wet dish rag in the face for his trouble. He growled angrily swiping the towel from his face and disappeared into his room with Akamaru. They settled down shortly after that to finish their chore and go to bed.

The last thoughts going through Kagome's mind that night were, 'I am glad I was sent here.' And 'I wonder what tomorrow's mission will be like.' Before sleep took her.

Momo- FINALLY! This has been so hard to keep going, I don't know why it's been really hard but it has, thank you to all my loyal and patient fans. Also this is an on my knees plea for HELP I need new ideas because I am out and have been abandoned by my muse so I am in need of a new one and help in order to further continue this story. As always any and ALL help is welcome no ideas will ever be shot down or blatantly ignored. I just really need help. I am so sorry this has taken me so long to write; some reasons would be helping birth kittens n take care of them, trying to find a job, driving test problems (not my fault) and family problems. Again I am sorry it has taken me so long to write this poor excuse for a chapter.

Thank you dearly the select few to review these being-

RaiKage13 – thank you as always for just chatting with me. It's always great hearing from you even when we are just randomly saying hi.

dragfire58 – thanks for the support, I hope this is alright for a chapter, I know it's not much but it's the best I could come up with.

Biokitten – well here it is! Hope you like it. As I said above it's not much but it's all I could come up with right now.

Hemiyami - thank you, it was nice hearing how much you enjoy my story, I hope to be able to satisfy your interest in later chapters. I agree that the stories most find do rush a little and focus on a particular theme. I think that is due to the ease that gives the writer in making the story flow. I'm a novice in any form of relationship so I don't really know how to go about putting it in. and I agree that a lot of stories have the characters do incredible feats that would be impossible for a novice. I liked your long blarb and hope to hear from you again!

Alechanaos Ogigio – thank you for your support and I am glad you like this story so much. I hope to hear from you again!

KarateGirl654 – thanks any approval is welcome!

Moon Smurf – alright here's another chapter. So adamant about having it continued. I'm amazed so many people want this story to keep going. I will keep in mind that some will lose interest and others really enjoy reading this. Thanks a bunch!

Shiori Yumi – ok I have updated! Hope you like it.

honohime – ok here it is! No flying purple monkeys please! My evil bunny wont like the intrusion! And she gets testy with her territory! ^.^

angel1001 – here ya go! Thanks for the review

Valleygoat – I agree the Inuzuka clan is pretty awesome, the more I look into it the more I like it! This chapter was pretty easy to tell which Inuyasha I was talking about and I will try to remember to keep that in mind for further chapters.

LovelyGeek – the answer to your question of will Kagome go back to her time is as of yet undetermined, seeing as I am stuck with no direction planned out at this time. More than likely she will be given the choice in very later chapters to return home or to stay. Thanks as always for your review!

Aeir-Ravenia – glad to hear that you like it!


	20. author's plea

SUMIMASEN EVERYONE! I have a few very good reasons for not updating this and putting it on hold for an unknown amount of time. My grandmother is in the hospital and I am being swamped with classes in college, on top of that I'm trying to find work, and taking care of everything for my parents with the animals and house. I don't have a lot of time to myself right now but I will write whenever I have time. I beg for your patience and understanding. With everything that is happening so fast I am overstressed, exhausted, and depressed so please don't pester me or get angry that I have put this story on hold. Arigatoo for all your reviews and help in the past chapters, and I hope to hear from you in future chapters to come. T.T *bows fully, and repeatedly*


	21. Chapter 21

Hurray! I am finally writing again. Gamen nasai minna san for such a long wait. But I am relieved to say that my grandmother is on the mend and she is recovering at home. Me n my mom are watching n helping her but it's not too hard anymore. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_~Review~_

_The family sat together eating and chatting together like nothing had ever changed._

"_So do you guys have a mission tomorrow or are you just training?" Hana asked as she and Kagome took the dishes into the kitchen and helped wash them._

"_Yeah finally we get another mission. Not sure what it's on yet but we're gonna meet up early by the bridge." _

"_Well that's nice that you're getting out but do you think it's such a good idea for you to be going out on missions with that creep after you?"_

"_I'm not getting into that, we were caught off guard. It won't happen again; especially if we go outside the village, which it probably will be." She said scraping and rinsing dishes before handing them to Hana to be dried and put away._

"_Well I still say you should be careful and keep close to Kiba and Inuyasha. What will your other friends think of you going out on a mission?" she asked putting a stack of plates away._

"_Yeah about that… I haven't actually told them. And I don't plan on it until we get the details and head out so there's no chance what so ever of them stopping me." She said with a laugh as Hana sighed._

"_So we are going to have to keep them from following you or wrecking the village. Joy onto us." She said with heavy sarcasm._

_Kagome laughed harder, "yeah sorry but you will get used to it I'm sure. Besides you need something to do while we are gone." She said bumping her shoulder against Hana's side before she splashed the older kunoichi. The tow ended up in a water fight, after Hana snapped a dish towel on Kagome who retaliated with a wet sponge. The commotion brought in Kiba who got a sopping wet dish rag in the face for his trouble. He growled angrily swiping the towel from his face and disappeared into his room with Akamaru. They settled down shortly after that to finish their chore and go to bed._

_The last thoughts going through Kagome's mind that night were, 'I am glad I was sent here.' And 'I wonder what tomorrow's mission will be like.' Before sleep took her._

_~Now on with the story~_

Kagome peaked around the corner before breathing a sigh of relief and walking out, adjusting her black travel bag on her shoulders. She got all the way to the end of the compound before a shout made her jump. "Kagome!" she yelped and picking Inu up she took off running, her bag bouncing and kunai holster clanging against her leg. Behind her a furious Inuyasha ran after her, growling he jumped and landed in front of her making her squeak in surprise and fall back onto her backside.

"You are not going out there without me!" he growled scowling down at her.

"You aren't the boss of me! I have a job to do and I will do it! Besides I won't be alone I have my teammates!" she shouted, standing up and glaring up into his face.

"No way in hell! Either I go with you or you don't go! It's my job to protect you, how am I supposed to protect you if you waltz out into danger?"

She opened her mouth to retaliate when Kiba came over. "Kags there you are! We're waiting for you, what's taking so long?"

"She's not going without-"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha slammed to the ground face first. His muffled curses were covered y Kiba's wild laughter as he took Kagome's arm and walked along with his arm around her shoulders. "Honestly, with how he acts you'd think we were on a dangerous assignment; it's just a simple scouting mission and a visit to the sand village. I mean come on!" he said jovially, Kagome giggled and nodded in agreement.

They two reached the bridge finally and saw Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai waiting for them.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu minna." (good morning everyone) Kagome said waving at them. Kiba just waved as they stopped.

"O-Ohayoo." Hinata said softly, Shino nodded and moved to stand close to Kagome, who took his hand as they started walking for the gates.

"Alright, this is a simple assignment; all we have to do is survey the area for any signs of Orochimaru or this new enemy Naraku. If we do find anything we are to report back immediately and take no steps in battle or track the enemy. If we do not encounter anything we are to report with a summoning and head to the sand village for discussions over an exchange program to strengthen the treaty between our two villages. If we do solve the conflicts of the plan we will send word back to the village and they will send a team with our own students for a trade of learning for our genin students." Kurenai said as they walked through the gates and leaped into the trees.

Kagome was in the middle of the line with Shino beside her and Kiba a little ways behind her, Kurenai in the lead and Hinata at the end. They skimmed along for a few hours in silence but for their breathing and footfalls as they jumped from branch to branch, finally Kagome spoke, "I don't see why I have to be in the middle! I mean we haven't seen anything out of the ordinary so can I go back to my spot beside Hinata?"

"No." Shino said flatly, Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"Aw come on! Kurenai-sensei please?" she begged, Inuyasha whined along with her.

"That's not a good idea, we should not test our good fortune by putting you in danger just because you want to be at the back." She said, her red eyes flashing back to look at her team. Kagome groaned in boredom before she called a halt around noon. Inuyasha went over to Hinata and planted himself in her lap as Kagome did the same into Shino's lap, munching on a granola bar.

Kiba gave a suffering sigh as he glared at the two, "Can't you at least not 'snuggle' when I'm here to see it?"

"Oh shut up Kiba." Kagome said blandly snuggling back and sighing as Shino's arms wrapped around her. "Now if only you wouldn't wear that high collar this would be perfect." She sighed, closing her eyes. Kiba flopped down and turned his back on the two as Shino pulled his collar down and kissed Kagome. The two sat kissing for a few minutes before Kurenai called a continue and they repacked to continue scouting, with Kagome in a much happier mood, Hinata blushing with Inuyasha on her shoulder.

The group continued to scout for the remainder of the day still finding no evidence that either enemy had come for another try at destroying the village or stealing Kagome. They stopped at nightfall in a miniscule clearing with trees all around and a small trickling stream a few feet away. They sat up the camp in silence, being well practiced by now before Kurenai turned to speak. "Alright, who wants first watch tonight?"

"I'll take it." Kiba volunteered setting his pack beside the currently unmade campfire as Kagome set the sticks into a small tepee shape and pulled out a lighter.

"I'll take second." Shino stated rolling out his bedroll.

"Then I have third." Kagome volunteered setting onto her own bed roll.

"Right then, so Hinata you have watch first tomorrow night." Kurenai said as she settled back with a scroll draped on her leg as she wrote on it.

"R-right."

"Well then I suggest we get to sleep since we are heading out at sunrise." She rolled the scroll up and stuffed it back into her pack and turned over onto her side and fell asleep.

"Right." They all said and everyone but Kiba rolled into their bedding and fell asleep. Before Kagome fell asleep she tried to catch a glimpse of Shino's eyes as he had taken his sunglasses off as the sun fully set but it was too dark even by firelight to see anything but the light reflecting in them. With a sigh of disappointment she rolled over and fell asleep. Shino smirked noticing her attempt before he shut his own eyes and fell asleep.

Kiba sat with his back to the fire keeping his eyes and ears trained on the surrounding darkness, the few times he glanced back at his teammates to see Kagome snuggling closer to Shino's side, he huffed slightly. Apart from a couple of bunnies and a deer there were no disturbances before he woke Shino for his turn. "Oi bug boy it's your turn for look out." He said nudging Shino with his foot away from Kagome as he did it. Kagome whimpered as Shino's warmth moved away before Akamaru took his place and curled up with Inuyasha close to her chest. Shino nodded and stood, moving passed him he stopped when Kiba grabbed his arm they looked at each other closely "Just a friendly warning for you Bug-boy, if you hurt my sister I don't care if you are my teammate I will kill you."

"I will not." He said briskly, as he took Kiba's place on watch.

"See that you don't. Cause not even your bugs will be able to save you from me." And with that Kiba rolled over onto his side, back facing Shino, and promptly fell asleep. Shino send out a few dozen of his insects to survey and watch a wider perimeter as he focused on the area closer to their campsite. All was quiet and no disturbances further away by the time he had to wake Kagome for her own watch.

He bent beside her and brushed the hair gently from her eyes before he leaned closer and kissed her, she sighed blissfully, waking up and hissing him back. They held the kiss before pulling apart reluctantly to breathe. "If that's my wakeup call I could really get used to that one more often." She said smiling up at him before he backed up slightly, giving her room to get up and take his place. Shino pulled his bed roll over to lie beside her watch spot. He lay down quietly beside her and she sat down and tentatively ran her fingers through his hair before she continued more boldly when he didn't stop her, his eyes even shuttered as she brushed through the strands. "I do love you a lot Shino." She whispered as his eyes closed and she focused on her watch. She barely heard his answer, "I do to Kagome." She smiled happily as the night went on under her supervision.

Momo- I know it's really short, I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing so I beg for you all to be patient with me! I have absolutely no new ideas so I really need some ideas, anything you have want or ideas for seeing I will consider and more than likely use in the story. Thank you for being so patient and understanding!


	22. author's note and apology

Momo-sorry to have gotten your hopes up but this is not another chapter… I honestly wish it was! But unfortunately I think that since I had stopped I lost all real feeling for this story, and am working on writer block which is thicker than rubber right now; nothing turns out at all! I don't know how you guys do this! I left at such a place for so long and I have lost everything. I can't think of what I want to happen next.

I'm sorry to say this but I lost everything! I don't have any new ideas, and I think I have lost all interest in this story, I suck at endings and I can't think of how to continue this… T.T I thought I could deal with writing this and all of my responsibilities but I feel like I'm about to snap! I can't do this, I honestly will try my very best to get SOMETHING out but I'm really drawing up blanks for writing, I started writing a new chapter and my comp crashed, then I tried again and forgot anything I wanted to put in it, n now I have jack squat for anything to write! I will understand if people don't want to continue waiting but I will most likely have to give this story up. I may start writing again in the summer or if I miraculously get some ideas but at this time I think I will have to stop writing.

I am soo sooo sorry to have to do this but there's nothing I can do… I feel really bad for doing this to such loyal and patient fans but I've got nothing… with college work, and helping my family I barely have time to breathe let alone think of ideas and write them down. I really beg for your forgiveness…. If I don't come up with ideas, or am given some help I will put it up for adoption from someone. Since I can't think of anything to do with it. I'm so stressed right now, even though my grandmother is getting better there's still so much my family needs help with! I really am sorry to say this to you all. Please forgive me!

If anybody has even a little idea that they would be willing to help me continue this story I would be eternally grateful, or if you think I should just give it up for adoption please let me know. But I will be back up, I might try doing some one shots with inu naru, or inu yu yu hakusho. If you guys would be interested in that let me know please. I think I might be better suited for short stories than long stories.


	23. Chapter 24

Momo-ok here's the next chapter. I have no ideas so I am just forcing a chapter cause you guys have been waiting so patiently. But if I can't think of any good ideas I might have to stop writing this and put it up for adoption, or to put it on hiatus again for unknown time. T.T I really hate to say this but I'm so worn out right now with all my work with college, and helping my family. Well enough self pity, on with the story!

The team continued their scouting mission without incident or sight of any enemy encroachment, but Shino and Kagome's relationship seemed to deepen with every day that they deeply cared for each other, and they intended to announce it to their friends and family when they got home.

They continued to jump through the trees heading back to the village with Kagome finally able to be beside Hinata instead of cloistered in the middle but she was only able to so long as Akamaru rode on her head and Inuyasha jumping beside her to which she happily complied. Shino kept a close eye on her either way, more so than Kiba to which the Inuzuka male noticed with an amused grin.

"So Shino, when's the wedding planned for?" he chuckled hoping to get a rise out of the silent bug user. He was disappointed when he showed no sign of faltering or even answering so he twisted around to grin at Kagome. "ok so chibi-chan, when's the wedding planned for since your boyfriend ain't talking." That got the reaction he was looking for when she stumbled for her footing and Hinata had to stabilize her, and she was blushing and stuttering worse than Hinata when she would see Naruto.

"Alright enough Kiba, we're almost there." Kurenai said, hiding her own smile at the head of the team as the village gates came into view. They dropped to the ground and walked to through waving to the guards on duty. "Alright I will take care of the paperwork on the completed mission. Good job guys, see you later." And she disappeared with a swirl of leaves. Hinata waved goodbye to them saying she had to get home to tell her father and train more. Kiba and Kagome were heading back to the Inuzuka compound; before he could leave Kagome grabbed Shino's hand and the three made their way to their home. As soon as the compound came into view the door was thrown open and out leaped Inuyasha followed by Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru.

They stopped when they caught sight of the two's entwined hands. Inuyasha growled and moved to yank Kagome away "what the hell are you doing wench?" he growled reaching for her only to have Kiba punch him in the face. "Stop talking to Chibi like that!" he growled, inu, Akamaru nodded growling at him. Shino's sunglasses flashed as he glared at him.

Hana and the Haimaru brothers came out next followed by Tsume and Kuromaru. The three ninken brothers tackled her as usual barking happily, and since she had been holding Shino's hand they had tackled him too, he stiffly tried to extricate himself from the slobbering ninken as Kiba laughed at him.

"Guys come on, enough's enough." Hana called, making them stop and let the two slightly drenched teens stand up. Kagome hugged her and then Tsume before she wrapped her arms around Kuromaru's neck, Inu romped around the three ninken before greeting the oldest ninken happily. "Welcome home you two." She said as she ruffled Kagome's hair. "So are you finally going to admit to use that you like the Aburame boy?" Tsume asked grinning as she watched Kagome's face heat up and Shino actually shift on his feet, hands stiffly returning to his pockets. Kagome nodded happily despite the blush and returned to his side and pulling his hand out of the pocket to hold it.

"WHAT? When the hell did that happen?" Inuyasha roared, and they all sighed as he went into full blown rant mode.

"Well then, shall we gather your friends to tell them properly that you two are finally together?" Hana asked as Tsume looped an arm around both of the now blushing teens' shoulders and started bodily dragging them into the compound with Kuromaru and Inu following them communicating calmly on the turn of events and who knows what else. Kiba grinned at Hana as she smacked Inuyasha over the head to silence him making Kiba laugh and point at the downed hanyou.

"Yep same old same old around here. Looks like it's back to normal." He said to Akamaru as he followed the entourage into the compound. Akamaru barked a reply as they closed the door.

-Momo: ok this is the end unless I get lots of people asking for an epilog, I hope you like it and I'm sorry it is so short but I was out of ideas and to be truthful I just wanted to end it happily and without complaints or loose ends. So I hope you like this! please review and let me know if it was good or bad!


End file.
